To Kink Or Not To Kink
by ksjf2012
Summary: So this used to just be Kendall Kink stuff...but then someone on Tumblr requested a James one and well...it got out of control quick. But it's all still the same "situations" so enjoy...I'm going to do more stories about the rest of the boys too so...just throwing that out there.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: This is what happens when you let your imagination run too wild. I cannot stress enough how completely fake all this is, and that I don't condone this kind of "play" if it isn't consensual. I wrote it purely for fun and not to upset or offend anyone. Please enjoy an read and at your own risk. **

**Its Kendall Kink, and I really love it. I hope you all do too! Let me know what you think!**

"I find it hard to believe you have never let me do this before. You are such a little treat…it hurts to know that for the past 3 years we've lived together, you've never let me…eat you up." I could tell there was a small twitch of her arms. She was either gripping the ropes tied around her wrists, or flexing her arms to push up off her back. Whatever reason, she was very affected by my words and my actions. That only egged me on further. "You are pretty God damn sexy for letting me do this. Now for the last time, before we get actually into this…you remember our safe word right?" I watched her pretty little head nod once while her lips tightened around the tie in her mouth. It was one of my black ties that just seconds ago, I had put in her mouth, and tied around her head in the back, under the high pony tail on her head. Her pretty pink lips looked so damn tasty I wanted to start right now, and suck and bite all over them. "Tell me what it is…" I stood up slowly form my chair and reached down with my right hand and gently brushed over her bottom lip with my thumb. I stuck in my pointer finger and tugged on the tie releasing it form her mouth. As soon as it was out of her mouth she gasped quietly, and smiled, turning her head to face me.

"It's bingo, and I don't think I'm going to use it especially because my mouth will be tied shut. I'm 100% in, it was my idea, just please stop teasing me jerk." I smirked as wide as I could seeing her wet her lips with her pink little tongue. "When are you going to grow some balls and just fuck me into Tuesday?" Without giving her any warning, thankfully, the other black tie around her eyes shielding her form any of my advances, I grabbed the tie, again, and shoved it in her mouth. A small moan vibrated from her throat making the buldge in my jeans twitch once again.

"Fine little girl…we'll play you're way. I hope you're ready because right now, I'm not your sweet lovable, kind, sexy boyfriend anymore. I am now…" I moved closer to the dining room table until the top of my thigh touched the wood and pushed my hand in between her legs. She was wearing a costume, one that she surprised me with when I go home tonight. I wanted to just rip off the stupid fabric already but kept it together. She attempted to arch her back off the wood, the restraints of her arms keeping her body pretty still. I loved that the way I tied her, first her ankles, then her wrists, behind her back. Then to go just a step forward, going along with her fantasy, and mine, I put the rope around her stomach and tied it under the table. It seemed too extreme as a kink for me in the beginning, but when I saw her completely tied, at my will, ready for me to do absolutely anything to her, my hormones got the best of me.

I was still a little fuzzy on how her being tied up and the "story" she wanted fit together, but I honestly didn't care about logistics right now. I knew I just wanted to take her, in any position, anywhere for the rest of the night. The first thing I knew I had to do was get myself ready for the part. The part of a teacher disciplining one of his students for being too…sexy. She obviously wasn't trying to have a thick plot line, only thinking with sex in mind, which I didn't mind, I just thought it was a little too corny. The rope, which I made sure not to tie to tight, was set just above her belly button. The costume she was wearing, had a tiny little white button up shirt, cut off just below her breast. There was a small tie, that with one pull form my fingers, would open the shirt completely exposing her perfect, round, supple double D's. I ignored the shirt, letting my eyes dart down to her plaid red and black Minnie skirt. Actually you couldn't really call it a skirt because it barely covered her ass, or her center. You could clearly see the white laced thong in the front and her cute little bubble butt in the back. She also had on a pair of black high pumps that seemed to really turn me on. "So…" I put my fingertips on her thigh making her tense up and turn her head away from me. I slowly started to walk down the table, dragging my fingers with me. "You're the naughty little slut who likes to show off her sexy body to her teacher, and thinks she can get away with it." A low moan left her muffled mouth just as my fingertips went over her knee and down her shin. I continued until I made it to her foot. I turned and walked tot eh end of the table looking down between her legs staring up her skirt. "For some reason…I have a hard time believing those white panties mean you're…pure. I guess the only way to find out is…" I now put both my hands between her legs, down at her ankles, and forcefully shoved them apart. A moan, another one this time louder came from her while she turned her head, again to the other side. "You like showing off your skin, and your tits? Do you like letting every guy eye fuck you as he walks by? You're just a bad…bad little girl. You need to be punished and punished you will be." I reached forward, fast and gently slapped the inside of her left thigh. She groaned kind of loud arching her back off the table, popping her chest out even more. "Oh you don't like that? Huh…you don't like a little punishment. You want to tease but you don't want people to touch you. Do you know what guys call you?" I quickly walked to the other side of the table and put both hands outside her head on the table and bent down to her ear. "You're a cock tease. You are a dirty filthy cock tease and you need to have a taste of your own medicine. Now…keep your legs spread just like they are, do you understand me?" She nodded her head softly and just for a second I broke my character to bend down and gently kiss her ear. "I love you." I whispered it gently seeing a small smile form as I straightened back up. I breathed out slowly and softly, and turned away completely form her. Sitting on the kitchen counter, just feet from me, was one of my black duffle bags I use for going to the gym. It wasn't big, but when she set the bag on the counter it sounded heavy. I hadn't looked at it yet, but I had a few ideas what was in it when she it was her bag of "tricks".

I peered in almost as if a scary monster would jump out and kill me. Fortunately, nothing scary was in there. Sitting right on top right in plain view was a simple, wooden ruler. I chuckled mostly to myself and took the rule rout of the bag. The next thing on top was something that made my cheeks a little red. It was a blue dildo that seemed brand new. I swallowed hard and turned away from the embarrassing bag, still holding the ruler. She was in the same position I had left her, except not really. Her legs were back together, and now bent at the knees raised off the table. Her heels were flat on the table which normally I would love to see, but right now I was a teacher, disciplining my student. "You just don't know how to behave do you?" I walked to the table again and harshly and roughly slapped the ruler down onto the wood of the table. Wood smacking onto wood made her jump slightly and bite harder onto the tie in her mouth. "I told you to keep your legs spread…you're such a naughty filthy little bitch aren't you?" I reached underneath her knees and quickly raised her legs. I kept one of my arms, not holding the ruler on her legs, making them point straight up in the air. I swallowed hard seeing her butt in the most perfect of lighting .I squeezed around the end of the ruler and raised my hand just a bit, before bringing the ruler back down, right onto her ass. A loud muffled moan came through the gag and her body moved around a bit at the momentary pain. A strange knot, almost of arousal tightened in my stomach seeing the immediate red mark on both ass cheeks. I could barely, but I did, turned my head to look at her face. Her cheeks were flushed which meant she was either aroused, or hurt. I was going to assume she was aroused because she wasn't trying to say anything. "Such a bad little girl. I need to teach you a serious lesson." I roughly, without care, let go of her legs, making them smack to the table with a thud. I walked two steps to the counter behind me and grabbed the strong pair of scissors I knew would cut the rope tying her to the table. I walked back to her and listened and watcher her moan and wiggle in pain. "Stay still." She went completely still fast and I snipped the rope making ti fall tot eh wood floor beneath us. Again without care, I tossed the scissors behind me and grabbed her arm pulling her up off her back. I did the one thing I had been wanting to do for quite a while and ripped open her top. She was wearing no bra, upon my request. I grabbed her left breast hard and put my face in her neck kissing it gently. I messaged her breast, paying high attention to her sensitive nipple. I squeezed it once, roughly earning a moan from her and another twitch form my pants. "Since you like to talk so much…lets what else that mouth of yours can do." I forcefully turned her body and pulled her off the table, gently and carefully, until her heels hit the floor. I knew her butt was still resting on table, but all I need was for her mouth to be…ready. I pulled the tie out again but covered it with my hand just as she was gasping for air. "You say one word besides, yes sir, or no sir, you will get punished again. Do you understand me?" I slowly removed my hand form her mouth and she nodded wetting her lips.

"Yes sir." I smiled big and let go of her breast, still holding her arm. I pulled her along with me while I walked to the chair at the head of the table. I sat down first holding her arm still and looked up at her newly exposed chest.

"Get on your knees. Now." Without missing a beat she fell to her knees in front of me, between my open legs. I let go of her arm gently and used both my hands to undo the belt on my pants. I was fast to undo my zipper and button and reached in pulling out my hard cock. I rubbed it up and down gently, a few times before leaning back and grabbing the back of her head at the same time. She scooted forward, on her knees and when I laid back completely in the chair, I pulled her head closer. "Open your mouth." She did slowly making sure I saw her do it slowly. "Let's see how innocent you really are slut." I put her mouth right in front of my dick just so her lips could touch my tip. Her lips wrapped around my tip and I forcefully shoved my dick right into her mouth, all the way to the back of it. She made a slight gagging noise but I ignored it. I was too far turned on to even come close to stopping. I wrapped my fingers in the pony tail on her head and pulled it up making her mouth slide up my dick only so I could push it back down, harder and faster this time. Usually if I get a blow job she's slow and sensual. But I was in control this time, and I was going to love every second of it.

We had decided on a code, word in case I got to rough and she didn't want to anymore. And when she pushed away from me fast, I thought Bingo was going to come up and she was going to leave me. But Bingo never left her mouth thank God. She was just adding fuel to my fire. "No." I continued to hold the back of her hair and pushed myself up on the chair. The red lipstick she had on her lips was a little smeared form the tie and my dick which only made her that much hotter.

"Did you just say no to me?" She titled her head down gently and nodded softly. "You like to be punished down you whore?"

"Yes sir." I stood up as fast as I could hoping I wasn't about to get as rough as I wanted to. I pulled her up with me, and spun her fast pushing her back into my front. I walked us both, her kind of stumbling, with her ankles still tied together. When she pushed into the table, I put a hand on the center of her back and bent her over the table. Her ass pushed into my bare dick and the feel of her soft butt made me shiver and my head tilt back, with pure ecstasy. "Please sir…I want another spanking." I loved this dirty, kinky side of her and without even thinking, with my bare hand I brought it down on her ass and slapped as hard as I could.

"What else do you want baby?" I grabbed the rope holding her hands together and squeezed hard, rubbing my dick between her ass cheeks.

"I want…I want your dick Mr. Knight. Inside me." I let her go completely and reached under her skirt, pulling down her thong. Because of her ankles tied the thong couldn't come off completely but I didn't need it to. I reached down and in-between her legs, feeling her moist and very patiently waiting for me. I shoved two fingers inside her making her moan sad placed the side of her head on the cool of the wood table. "Mmmm more please sir." With my free hand, I raised it and slapped her ass, in the same place again. "Ohh….Mmmm more."

"More what?"

"More sir." I pulled my fingers out form her and gently tugged at my dick. I sort of teased her with it, rubbing the tip around her folds.

"Is this what you want?"

"Yes sir." I bent over top of her biting on the lobe of her ear kind of hard.

"I can't hear you slut."

"Yes sir! I want your dick!" I quickly and roughly shoved myself deep inside her. An ear shattering scream ripped from her mouth but it wasn't even as loud as my grunt. I couldn't help but push in and out of her beautiful body as fast and as hard as I could. My balls were slapping hard against her making an erotic sound that only pushed me to keep going. I could feel herself tighten up around my cock still pumping into her, only after a few thrust, telling em she had cum, and that it was okay for me to cum as well. I only saw white as I fell against her back and sputtered inside her with every ounce of energy I could muster. To me, it seemed kind of like a short coming because we had this buildup of emotions and sex, all for it to end with me cumming only 20 seconds after I got indie her. Regardless…I felt amazing.

I held around her gently and more sweetly then I had been, when I fell back onto the chair behind me. She sat gently on my lap and while I untied her hands form behind her back, she shimmed out of the tie around her eyes. When her hands got free, she bent down, still on my lap and untied her ankles. I soothingly and gently rubbed up and down her tan back, panting like a dog. When she straightened herself out, she laid back on my chest and breathed out hard running a hand over her face. I smiled into her neck kissing it softly and closed my eyes. "So?" She snorted only once and grabbed both my hands, acing them together and wrapping my arms around her stomach.

"Bingo."


	2. Chapter 2

**I said in the last story that I don't condone anything that may seem to extreme or offensive. I'm writing because it's fun for me and I love to share my ideas! I got a bunch of you telling me, I should continue these kinds of one shots, so I did! This one is a little much but…nah never mind. You have to read it yourself. And please tell me what you think! If you have any other ideas, also let me know. Enjoy beauties. **

She had no idea I was in the room. She didn't hear my movements in the closet, which surprised me. I almost knocked clothes off the hangers to the floor, but caught them fast. Of course, I only almost dropped the clothes because I was watching her walk from her bathroom, to her dresser, completely naked, and all wet. Her body was perfect in every sense, and it got even better when she bent over, just a few feet from me, to dry off her legs. The entire view of her ass, and just a little more in the front got me so hot and bothered, I almost jumped out then, but I kept it together, thus almost knocking off the clothes. She only sipped on a pair of red panties, and a matching red bra. She was getting ready for bed. She had no idea what was about to happen to her.

I had been watching her for a few weeks now, planning out exactly what would happen tonight. I was going to take as much cash and as much jewelry and anything else valuable form this women. I just needed to get her tied up and blindfolded, so she couldn't see who I was, at all. I had on a pair of black ray bans, and a black beanie, to cover up my eyes and my hair, so she could never identify me. The only problem I was having, was that her bed was facing the closet. So while she was pulling back her blankets, she was facing me in the closet. It would make it rather hard for me to sneak up on her and get her quiet. However a silver lining popped up when there was a ring form out in her living room. She sighed softly, and grabbed a robe lying on her bed and slipped it on as she walked out. when I heard her walk into the living room, I opened the closet door quietly and carefully and stepped out. I moved to the bedroom door swiftly, and hid behind it, waiting patiently. I heard her say hello a couple times before mumbling something about the wrong number and walk down the hall back to her room. I held my breath as she walked into the room and went right by me. When she was only a foot away from me, I moved out from behind the door and quickly wrapped an arm around her mouth and my other arm around her body, locking her arms down at her body. She immediately started struggling in my grasps making it a little difficult for me to walk her to her bed. I got her there however and quickly bent her over the edge of the bed holding down by the middle of her back, while also keeping my hand over her mouth. She tried pushing up and off the bed but I was too strong for her. She also started mumbling into my hand and it only frustrated me. "Shut the fuck up, and stop moving." She did, only hesitantly, and turned her head softly to lay it on her bed. "I'm going to take my hand off your mouth and you're going to tell me where your money is, alright? You say one word and I'll…" I paused feeling her tense up and nod fast in my hand. I gently and slowly removed my hand form her mouth and she gasped out quietly squeezing her eyes shut.

"There's…there's a safe in the next room. Please…take what you want. Don't hurt me please…"

"Shut up." I covered her mouth again and roughly pulled her up off the bed. I didn't ignore the fact that her nice little bubble butt rubbed against my dick, being suffocated by my pants. It was a complete turn on to see a girl scared and at my complete will. Of course, she would never know that but whatever.

I pushed her out if the room and into the one right next door, aggressively. I stopped in the doorway holding around her mouth and her stomach. Her robe was slipping off her shoulders, and when I glanced down I saw her breast just waiting to be out of the bra. "Where is it?" She mumbled in my hand and shook her head trying to get out of my grasp. "Tell me where the safe is now!" I spit it in her ear making her raise her arm, just a little and point to the desk in the corner. I pushed her over to it and threw her down onto the desk. She turned to me fast and backed away from me, clearly terrified. "What's the code?" She closed her eyes and swallowed hard gripping onto the edge of the desk.

"11-02-90." I snorted making her loo up at me and shook my head.

"What's the number? You're birthday?"

"No…it's…it's my boyfriends." I snorted even louder and bent down pulling the small safe towards me. "He's…he's going to be home soon…he'll…he'll beat you up."

"I'm sure he will." I hastily put in the code for the safe and sighed in relief when it clicked open. However, my joy was replaced with anger when I found the safe completely empty. I looked up at her to see her watching me. I stood up fast and grabbed her left arm on her bicep and squeezed hard. "Where's all your money? The safe is empty!" I walked into her and got right in her face. She looked genuinely concerned and even more so afraid.

"I swear! There was supposed to be money in there…i…let em get my wallet. I'll give you whatever is in it!" I covered her mouth again making her start to really struggle in my grasp. Her swift movements were making the robe fall off her shoulders completely exposing more of her deliciously tan skin. My left leg managed to get right in between her legs and I felt her heat right on my thigh. I pushed my leg up, into her hot heat making her stop quickly and lock eyes with me, even though she couldn't see directly into my eyes.

"Maybe there is something else you can give me…something just a bit more valuable than your money and your things…" She quickly started pushing on my chest and really freaking out moving her head around in my hand. Her mouth got free and she gasped loudly.

"Please don't! Take all my money…please don't touch me!" I covered her mouth again fast and pulled her away from the desk, spinning her around, and pushing her to the floor. I quickly got on top of her and straddled on her waist, not putting all my weight on her. Her weak pushes on my body, trying to get me off her, barely moved me. I kept her mouth covered as I reached in my back pocket pulling out a red handkerchief. I took my hand off her mouth, grabbed both her hands and put them above her head quickly tying them up. "Get off of me! Please stop!" I ignored her cry's and pleas because I was sporting a raging hard on. I hadn't expected my night to turn out this way, but it is what it is.

When her hands were tied together I held them tight and glanced around the dimly lit room to find something to keep her hands above her head. There was a wardrobe right in front of me and I opened it quick searching for something to help me to keep her still, in any way. I saw something that actually kind of shocked me. "Well what do we have here…" I sat up a little and reached up grabbing the medium sized black duffle bag and set it on the floor next to us. She froze instantly and glanced to the bag with me. The one thing I saw poking out that got my attention was a blue dildo. "Someone likes to get a little kinky huh?" I looked down at her and she pure fear flash over her face. "What else is in here?"

"Please…no…" I reached in and felt a thick, heavy rope that I pulled out fast and let it hover over her face.

"This can help…" While keeping my weight on top of her, I bent over her body and pulled the rope around the leg of the wardrobe. I pulled on it tight and put one end through the space underneath eh handkerchief I tried on her wrists and connected it with the other end of the rope tying it tight. When I straightened back up, I looked down and finally got to really look at this girl. Even though she was terrified, she was absolutely beautiful. She had pretty brown eyes, and tasty pink lips. I could smell the body wash she had used in the shower. It was like a…fruity, almost mango scent. It was pretty intoxicating.

"What are you going to do to me?" Her soft scared voice filled my head like a puff of smoke, making me a little dizzy. I glance down at her and noticed the bra she was wearing, was strapped on, in the front, right between the boobs. I quickly and kind of meanly, unhooked the bra exposing both of her boobs. She gasped out and closed her eyes, turning her head away from me. I softly, and gently set both my hand son her tits and squeezed. "Please stop…" I ignored her once more and slowly moved my sitting body down hers and bent down just far enough to kiss onto her chest. She gasped, lowly, and almost made a moan like noise. I kissed softly over her left tit, making my way slowly to her nipple. When my lips bound the little hard bud, I snuck it in between my lips and sucked gently. Her moan came out louder and a little harder this time. While I sucked licked and softly bit on the nipple, I put my hands on her soft sides, rubbing up and down slowly. I could feel little Goosebumps on her skin and it was kind of cute. When I pulled away from her chest I glanced down and smirked at my work. Her nipple was red, and a little swollen. She moaned again making em look up at her face. She was biting on her bottom lip, with her eyes closed softly.

"Do you like that baby?" She opened her eyes fast and realized where she was, who I was and started panicking again.

"No…no…please let me go." I laughed and swung one leg off to the side and forcefully pulled her legs up and moved under them, kissing onto her right calf. I set her legs on my right shoulder and reached down, tugging on her panties. "Please don't do this…I'll give you anything else…" I had to rip the panties from underneath her butt because she wasn't helping, and continued to pull them up on her legs, all the way up to her ankles. When I tossed the panties to the side, she gasped out, and I spread her legs, putting them outside my own body. I looked down fast and licked my lips seeing her folds that were kind of wet already.

"Someone already got excited…I wonder what your boyfriend would think of you right now. Fucking the guy who broke into your house." I stood up on my knees and quickly unbuckled my belt. She gasped out and closed her eyes again, turning away from me.

"Someone! Please help me!" I covered her mouth fast, forcing me to undo the rest of my pants with one hand. She continued to mumble, practically screaming into my hand as I pushed down my pants and my boxers, freeing my rock hard dick. I guess it got a little too real for her, because she also started to struggle beneath me, so I figured, I should get inside her, and fuck her hard a quick. Who knows when her boyfriend actually would come home? Or maybe a neighbor heard her scream. This had to be quick, and hard. She had to remember me, regardless of the amount of time, it's done in.

I didn't even think to go slow. I just shoved inside her warm pussy and pounded the living hell out of her, still holding her mouth. She started heaving, and moaning in my hand, telling me, that everything up to this point, was just foreplay for her, and she was really excited for actually doing this. I grabbed a hold of her hips, roughly, and sat back on my feet, pulling her along with me. I set her on my lap and continued to push into her hard and fast. The rope holding her arms down, tugged with every thrust I put inside her. The moaning that she was doing in my hand, was now, really loud out in the open, bouncing off the walls and into my ears. The moans weren't of pain, or fear, yet pleasure and lust. "You like that baby…does that feel good?" Every time my dick hit inside her, she groan and her tits would flop about, without a care.

"Yeah…yeah I love it baby…feels so good." I licked my lips, and wiped a few beads of sweat of my forehead with the sleeve of my black sweater. When I brought my hand back down, instead of grabbing the other hip again, I put my thumb on her clit and rubbed just as roughly as I was fucking her. The moaning, got louder, and so did her talking. "Oh good…you hit my spot…oh fuck…it feel so good….fuck me harder Kendall. Oh yes! Yes!" Her back arched off the ground and she tugged hard on the rope binding her hands together. I felt her clench around me while she shook her body, through her orgasm. I could feel I was close enough to come, but I didn't want to come inside her. I pulled out and pushed her off my lap, reaching up to untie her hands together. I pulled and tugged hard, hoping, the ties would come undone fast enough and miraculously they did. She shimm3d out of the handkerchief and sat up fast grabbing ahold of my hard dick, covered with her own juices.

"Make me cum baby girl…" She looked up at me, but then down at my dick in her hand. She started pumping, hard with one hand, while the other hand rubbed over the top of my tip. I really wanted to force her head down, to suck me and finish me off, but the way her hands were working together made me come quicker than I thought. I spurted out, hitting her hands, and onto her bare tan, flat stomach. I clutched onto her shoulders and groaned loud over top of her. I almost collapsed on top of her, but held onto her shoulders keeping em up on my knees still. "Fuck." I let one hand raise up and run through her still wet hair, before sitting back on my feet and then moved around so I could sit on my butt right next to her. When I was right beside her, I laid down and breathed out hard, taking off my sunglasses and throwing off my beanie to the side. I ran a hand over my face and felt her lay down right next to me, putting her head on my outstretched arm. She was panting hard, and also wiping sweat off her face and neck.

"Well then…that was absolutely fucking amazing." I chuckled darkly and turned my head to face her, smiling small.

"Did I hurt you? You're arms?" She turned to look at me and shook her head shrugging softly.

"Nope. It was kind of hot actually. I like when you get rough with me baby." She turned her whole bod, to the right, facing me, and snuggled under my arm draping an arm over my stomach. "I almost thought you actually weren't here yet, because you took so damn long."

"Wasn't that the whole point? Do really play into the whole, burglar/creep breaking into your house?" She laughed and nodded onto my chest also yawning.

"Yes, btu I was all worked up and so ready to get fucked by you." I laughed loudly, and also turned my body, to face her and pull her closer to me, putting her face in my chest. I pushed my hand under her robe and rubbed over her back and butt. "Just go faster next time."

"Yeah well maybe next time, you shouldn't break character." She pushed away from me softly and looked up at my face frowning. I laughed and raised a hand rubbing under her left eye. "You screamed my name? How does a girl know the name of the man breaking into her house?" She laughed loudly and snuggled back into my chest.

"Well I'm sorry. I love screaming your name." I closed my eyes and shrugged.

"Yeah well you were so loud, I thought we were going to get in trouble with the neighbors again. The neighbors know my name just as well as you do."


	3. Chapter 3

**Not really "Kinky" per se, just something that popped in my head. Kind of dirty, and really sexy. I just can't imagine if this could actually happen to my life right now…**

I liked to hear the sound of the ice cubes hitting on the insides of the crystal whiskey glass. When the cubes hit onto the glass, they would bounce back into each other making more of the musical noise I enjoyed listening to. If it hadn't had been for the glass in my right hand, and the small remote in my left hand, I probably would have been touching myself. I wanted to…so very badly, just to get me off faster, but I had to wait. I had to just sit patiently, and hope the door to the bathroom would open and we could get started. I usually don't have a patience problem, but I knew what was happening behind that door, and I knew what would come out that door. My patience was thin, and my excitement was high.

I could hear, the water running in the sink, and it made me a little curious. I'd seem like a giant douche bag, if I asked what the holdup was or if I told her to hurry up, so I remained quiet. I shifted my body in the dark brown leather chair, I had been sitting in for almost 20 minutes now and casually raised my left leg and set my foot on my right knee. I rather annoyingly started to bounce my left leg, my nerves getting the best of me and set the remote for the stereo on the arm rest of the chair. I raised my hand and scratched my chin closing my eyes and breathing out softly. I don't know why she had to take so long. She said she was comfortable doing this and that she was excited to do it, yet was taking all damn night to actually get ready for it. I knew what was in that bag that I gave her, and I knew putting on what was in that bag, was not enough to make her take 20 minutes. Of course, she always takes at least 30 minutes to actually get ready so I should be used to it but right now it was really different. "Hey." I opened my eyes fast and sat up a little seeing the bathroom door opened a crack, with her head sticking out, smiling shyly. "I know with what…I just need some help real quick. I really did try to do it myself, but my arms couldn't bend the right way." I smiled softly and took a quick sip of my drink before setting it down, and standing up. I walked over to her quickly seeing her turn around and pull her hair off to the side showing me her back. The little black dress I had bought for her was unzipped in the back showing the dark green bra I also bought for her. I gently reached out and gabbed the zipper pulling it up. I also bent my head down and kissed the skin on the back of her neck. "Hey…you have to wait punk." I smiled letting go of the zipper all the way up her back and kissed the back of her head one last time. "Okay…go sit back down. I'll be out in a minute." I was shoved gently by the chest and before she shut the bathroom door again, I saw her pretty face made up with some, but not a lot of makeup.

"That's what you said 20 minutes ago." I walked to my chair next to our bed and sat down feeling a few butterflies fluttering in my stomach.

"Don't give me sass or you get no show." I smirked and picked up my glass again taking another small sip. "Okay…you know I'm a horrible dancer, and I can barely walk in heels, so if I fall on my face dancing for you, and break something…"

"You're going to look beautiful and so perfect. Stop worrying. Just come out here and shake what your momma gave you." I licked my lips feeling the buldge forming in my pants growing with every image my mind was creating, just thinking about what she was about to do for me. I heard the door knob on the bathroom get turned o the right, and then a slow creak of the door actually being pulled open. I was happy we decided on a few lit candles, and only the moonlight to accompany her, because when she stepped out of the bathroom, taking a few steps to get in front of me, she lit up like the sky on the fourth of July. My mouth dropped open as she stopped right in front of me and smoothed the black dress out, down her front.

It was hard to decide what to stare at first. I chose her face, because like always, it was a perfect 10. Her black hair, which was usually straight, hanging down the her back, was now in big sexy curls, giving a cute shape to her face. On the right side of her head, some of her hair was pinned back with a pretty black bow clip. I only swallowed hard once realizing while I was staring at her, she was staring at me. "Let em have a sip." She reached down, bending slightly at the waist and grabbed my glass of whiskey. For a split second, that seemed to last longer than possible, I caught a glance at her chest. The cut of the dress was something that reminded me of a heart. The cups fit around her breast perfectly, and lined the top showing off just enough skin to make my toes numb. By the time I was done staring at her chest she had placed my glass back in my hand and was turning away from me. I smiled as I sat back in my seat, sinking down a little and raised the glass to my lips taking another small sip. "So what song do you want?" She spun herself around holding onto the hem of the dress that came down just above her mid-thigh. It was short and it was thin. It was the perfect dress for a striptease, because while it showed off her sexy little body, it would be easy to take off.

"Just tell me when you're ready and I'll play the song." She pouted but nodded once putting her hand son her hips.

"I don't suppose there's any chance the guy who dances for a living would be willing to dance for me so I don't embarrass myself in front of you, is there?" I smiled and shrugged lying my head back and watched her give me a dirty look. "I should have never agreed to this…"

"Are you ready? Or are you just going to stall al night?" She stuck out her bottom lip, which I just realized was covered in a shiny pink gloss. The same one I had bought, to go along with her whole outfit. "Ya know I spent a couple hundred dollar son this outfit of yours and I'm waiting patiently to see it on the floor." Her hands dropped from her waist and I smirked picking the remote up from the arm rest. "Either you do a little striptease for me and let me bang you, or I just rip the dress off myself and bang you." She rolled her eyes in the sassy way I loved and sighed softly.

"Fine. Push play you bully. But just remember because you wanted em to do this, I get to ask you to do something for me." I nodded slowly and pointed to the remote to the stereo a few feet behind her and pushed play.

The music came in quiet, for the first few seconds before I turned it up. It took a while for her to register the song and finally figure out the beat. She locked eyes with me quick before clenching her fists down at her sides. "Really Kendall?"

"Shh…just dance baby." The first notes sung made her close her eyes, as she reached behind her, and started tugging at the zipper of her dress. "Wait, wait, wait…" She paused and again we locked eyes. I licked my lips and shook my head softly. "Dance a little first. I wanna see your body move." I practically heard her gulp as she put her hands back down at her sides and bit on her bottom lip. "It's alright babe…just let the music move you." As soon as I said it, her hips started to sway. It was slow, and a little off beat, but it was a step in the right direction. Her arms hung limply at her sides, not sure what to do with them or where to put them. I raised my glass and put it over my lips, so she couldn't see me smiling. She would probably walk out on me, if she saw me laughing at her, but I wasn't trying to be malicious. There is a time in every man's life, when he's staring at the love of his life, and can't help but laugh and smile. This was that time for me, because even thought she was obviously uncomfortable, she was still doing it for me and I loved her so much for it.

I had researched quite a bit in my very extensive collection of music to find the perfect song for her to shake her ass to. When I started going through the "P" section of my library, I stumbled upon Prince, and of course Prince is the ultimate sex symbol. His voice and his lyrics…I don't know. It gets girls going. Especially mine. One in particular, Darling Nikki, not only fit well with what I wanted her to do, but she absolutely loved. She may not have been comfortable with the idea, but maybe she would enjoy dancing to one of her favorite songs.

She kept her eyes closed, not wanting to look at me while she swayed back and forth. She only swayed her hips to and fro, for the first half of the song. I honestly thought that was as much as I was going to get from her, but when the second half came on she set her hands on her thighs and slowly, and very sensually, she started to rub. Every time her hands would go up, her dress would too, showing a little bit more skin. Suddenly instead of smiling at my cute girlfriend awkwardly dancing, I was intrigued with every move of her body. It was like suddenly, a switch went off in her head telling her to go to the beat, and really give me a tease. The little black strapless dress she had on, was moving while she did, and just like imagined and hoped, it started to slip down, off her chest, just a little. Just by swaying her hips.

I hadn't realized I set my glass down on the small table by my chair, until I had sat up and leaned forward resting my elbows on my knees. Her eyes were now open, and the smoky makeup around them, made her look like a professional. A professional dancer, model…beautiful girl, I'm not sure what. My mind wasn't making any sense and I could hardly remember my own name. It got worse when she started walking towards me. I sat up straight swallowing a hard lump in my throat when she stopped right in front of me, and set a hand on my face. My hands moved on their own and reached up, setting softly on her bare thighs. As fast as I put them there, she pushed them away rather roughly. "No touchy." She bent down and grabbed my face with both her hands now and put her lips inches form mine. "It's called a strip_tease _for a reason handsome." She gently pushed my face away, making em fall back in my seat. I was completely stuck in putty mode. I couldn't think, speak or do anything for myself. I was at her entire will. If she asked me to jump off the roof of our house into a pit of lava…I would. "So when you told me last week you wanted em to give you a striptease, I was a little hesitant." She turned away from me and walked back to her original spot in the center of our room. She spun back to me now moving her body, more seductively, and a little edgier, Her knees bent and she kind of bounced up and down still swishing her hips around. "So I went to a few special…dance classes." My eyebrows raised up and I faintly heard the song start over. I knew it was a good idea to put the song on replay. "I guess you could say I played you, pulling this act like I was scared and nervous of making a fool out of myself when really…" She spun again but didn't spin all the way around. She stopped with her back to me, and slowly, so very painfully slow, she bent down, with her legs a little spread and touched her toes with her hands. My hand went directly to my crotch and started to rub seeing her ass sticking out underneath the little green panties that matched with her bra. If I thought her bending over was too slow, her getting back up was absolute torture. Her hands moved up the length of her legs as she slowly went and when she got to the hem of her dress, she stood up all the way and turned back to face me a sly little smile on her face. "You're going to be the one who looks like a fool when I'm done with you." I felt my head nod, not really sure why I agreed to that, but then again, I would have killed a puppy for this sexy little thing in front of me.

I had never seen her come so undone, and free like. While her hips and body bounced to the back beat of the song, her arms rose up along her rib cage rubbing softly up and down, kind of like what I was doing to my crotch still encompassed by my pants. Her hands would occasionally rub over her flat stomach and sometimes she would even glance down and bit her bottom lip, while looking at her moving body. My throat was dry, and I couldn't think on how to not make it so dry, except by maybe kissing on her moist, tasty shinny lips. Her hands were so hard to look away form because, they were rubbing over her sides, stomach and even going down her legs, and every time they'd come back up on her legs, the dress would come up as well. One particular time, she just kept pulling her dress up, until I could see the green of her panties. She let go of the dress, it stayed hiked up, resting on her hips. That was when she walked to me for the third time in the past four minutes. This time however, she didn't just stand in front of me, she pushed me all the way back in my seat, forcing my hands onto the arm rest, and climbed on top of me. I tried…so hard, to set my hand son her ass, but she grabbed my hands fast and put them back on the arm rests. With her legs outside mine and her hands holding mine, she had complete control over me. And she tortured the hell out of me. When he sang, "_saw little Nikki grind" _she pushed herself down on me, making sure her center rubbed over my clothed cock. I grunted lowly, and put my head back closing my eyes hoping I didn't make a mess in my pants. I could feel her heat through my pants and every time her body would move, just a centimeter, the heat moved with her, covering the entire mass of my lap basically. "Unzip me." Her voice was barely audible over the music, and I wouldn't have known she was talking to me, if she hadn't moved my hands to her back. I sat up quick and while I fumbled with the zipper I reached out with my lips, to kiss her neck. She put a hand over my mouth fast and shook her head slowly and softly smirking. "Good things come to boys who wait." I groaned in her hand and pulled down the zipper harshly. She giggled and gracefully pushed herself off me, putting her hands on her breast. She was keeping the dress up, as she walked backwards, not dancing anymore. When she stopped dancing, she took her hands off her chest and let the little black dress fall to her ankles and pool there. I sat back in my seat again and while still watching her, her dancing provocatively again, I shoved my right hand in my pants. She smiled big, as if she was proud of how undone I had become at her suddenly very exposed body. I kicked my legs out straight in front of me and laid my head back as she started to spin, and grind up and down on air, going along with the music and the lyrics of the song while turning around in circles, showing me every single part of her body. The little butterfly tattoo on her hip never looked more beautiful, and the small red heart just above her left butt cheek never looked sexier. Her boobs were trying so hard to escape the confides of the green strapless bra and every time her arms would go up, or make any kind of movement in general, the fabric would go down, showing a little bit more skin on her tits.

"Babe…come on…" She stopped turning and faced me still moving around, slower this time. She only shook her head, while slowly moving her hands behind her back.

"Didn't you want me to give you a strip tease? How can I tease, if I go so fast?" The bra snapped undone and she just let it fall to the floor. As I played with myself fin my pants with one hand, my other hand worked on un buttoning and unzipping my jeans. I had to have her, right now, right in the middle of the floor in our bedroom. She gently kicked the bra to the side where her dress also was and set her hands on her hips. The pointer finger on each side of her hands, stuck into the line of her panties. They tugged on the fabric softly, but never did the thing leave her body. "What's the matter Kendall? Can't handle a little teasing?" I swallowed hard and shook my head gritting my teeth together. She walking towards me again, her fingers still tucked into the panties. "What do you want me to do baby?" She stopped right in front of me, smiling down at me in the sexiest way possible. Well that was enough for me. I jumped up out of my seat and reached behind her, cupping her ass. Her arms went up and around my neck and we started walking towards the bed. Just as the back of her knees hit the bed, and I moved in to finally get a kiss form her…she pulled away and shimmed out of my arms, making me fall to the bed. I straightened myself up and turned quick, onto to my horror, to see her picking her bra back up, and snapping on.

"What the hell are you doing?" She stopped and raised her eyebrows before smiling and shrugging.

"I'm not really in the mood right now…I'm actually kind of hungry. Dancing really gave me a workout." She smiled big, turned and walked to our joined closet. She grabbed one of my flannel shirts and pulled it on, leaving it unbuttoned. Then she walked to the bedroom door, and walked right out, still in the hells, the bra and panties and one of my shirts. My mouth hit the floor and I slowly started walking to the door.

"Babe?!" Before i reached the bedroom door, she poked her head back in, giggling.

"I'm just kidding…but now you have to catch me." I quirked one eyebrow up and smiled evilly, slowly walking towards her. "Wait…you have to give me a head start. I'm in heels." I laughed menacingly and shook my head.

"Not after what you just put me through. You better hope, I don't catch you, or else…you won't be able to walk." The smile fell from her face and I stopped a foot away from her. "I'll give you a 5 second head start. 5…4…" She was out the door and running to the stairs, giggling. "You have no idea what teasing is little girl!" 


	4. Chapter 4

**This was requested by someone! I hope you like it! **

I like to believe I work my ass off to make my life as perfect as possible. I spend almost 12 hours a day, dancing, singing, working out and earning a living. I'm not complaining. I love my job and I love all the perks of my job. I have a mansion, on the beach with three sports cars and a hot beautiful girlfriend lying in my bed every night. It's the best life I could have ever imagined for myself. Yet there are something's I can't seem to control. I know that we aren't living in the 19th century and women are property for men to buy, or claim. But I'm still a guy, and I still have jealousy issues. I'm not physical with my girlfriend, but I'm not nice with my words either. I don't know why, but she seems to attract the douchiest of guys and she's a real sweetheart, so she never tries to get them to leave her alone or anything which is usually when I step in. She hate show "possessive" I can get but I have this strange feeling that I've convinced myself is love, and just like my job, I'm going to work my ass off to protect, and keep.

So yeah, coming home after 9 hours straight of dancing and working out, to a house with music blaring, and little giggles form my girlfriend, I was pretty pissed off. I heard the music as soon as my car turned off and I got out of it. I walked up to the door leading into the house and closed the garage door with the push of a button. I stepped in the house quietly and of course, heard three pairs of different voices, all male. Automatically, the veins in my neck and on my arms popped up in pure anger. Ii clenched my jaw hard and slammed the door shut hard behind me. I heard a small scream and then a splash of water which meant they were out at the pool. My feet were faster than my brain could make them stop and I was standing in front of the double doors leading out into our huge backyard before I knew it. Two of the three guys were in the pool practically corning my girlfriend, tickling, and touching her. She was laughing and she looked like she was enjoying herself, which was of course very bad for these three guys. I took two steps out before the one guy, not in the pool heard me and stood up from his chair smiling big at me. He had two beers in his hands and walked to me, putting one up. "Hey James! You want a beer?" I shook my head walking past him shoulder checking him and went to the edge of the pool. The activity in the pool had stopped and both guys pushed away from the love of my life.

"Hey baby!" She swam to the stairs in the shallow end and pulled herself out walking over to me quick. I couldn't help but notice as she walked to me, her breasts and her ass were wet, and bouncing in perfect view for the idiots in the pool. When she walked right up to me her hands went to mine and she got on her tippy toes kissing my cheek. "How was work babe?" I only shrugged looking in at the pool seeing the guys closer together, talking quietly, and smiling to themselves. "You wanna come for a swim?" I looked down at her and just like when my feet led me to the back door, my mouth opened and I had no time to think.

"No. And you shouldn't be swimming either." Her mouth dropped open slowly, and her hands left mine. "What are they doing here?" She glanced around, nervously, and then looked up at me like I was bleeding from my eyes. "And really with the tiniest bikini you have?"

"Are you kidding right now? Please tell me, you're being funny because…" She stopped only because I stepped closer to her, and bent down getting right in her ear.

"Get them the fuck out of my house." I stepped back from her, only glanced at her face for a second before turning and walking back to the house. I only got one foot in the door before I heard the one thing I knew would just push me right over the edge.

"Everything alright Lilly?" I gritted my teeth so hard, a small headache started to pound right behind my eyes. I walked away from them as fast as I could going up the stairs and headed straight for our bedroom. I slammed the door extra loud behind me, to make sure they all knew I was pissed. And I was super pissed, but it was hard for me to really understand why. She's allowed to hang out with friends from college, whenever and wherever she wants. Again, it's not like I branded her and pay a property tax on her. I know all this, and I know she's also a very beautiful, sexy woman who happens to appeal to many guys. I get it. I just don't appreciate the showing of that appeal in my pool after a long day at work. It's not far, especially when I never do that kind of stuff to her. Sure girls look, but I never act on it.

"You're a real piece of work you know that?" I was tossed out of my thoughts by the bedroom door being slammed shut for the second time. "I just kicked out some of my oldest friends because you had a bad day at work! It's not my fault your tiered or cranky or whatever stupid excuse you're going to give me!" I ignored her, not wanting to fight or even care at this point because I was just way too tiered. I pulled on the back of my shirt at the top by my neck and pulled it off completely over my head. I tossed the wrinkled and worn out white shirt on the floor as I walked to the bathroom. "Oh I see…were going to play this game? You get to boss me around, and be a completely jackass while I listen to you bitch about how tiered you are. Not today James! Sulk by yourself asshole!" I stopped in front of the bathroom sink, and angrily grabbed my stick of deodorant throwing the lid on the counter. I heard a few irritated sighs before a couple of drawers were pulled open and then slammed shut. After I put on my deodorant I closed it up and walked out of the bathroom heading for my closet. Her closet was right next to mine and while I walked to mine I watched her pull on a tight, white little tank top, with nothing on under it. Her bikini top was on the floor of her closet and it looked like she was so mad at me, she wasn't going to even bother to pick it up. Regardless, I walked into my closet and ripped a shirt off a hanger closest to me. "Just so you know the next time I hang out with them, I'm going to ignore you and have fun with my friends." I turned my head quick and saw her standing in my doorway of my closet. I could not help but notice her nipples practically tearing the fabric of her shirt to escape. She looked so sexy standing there, showing off her chest with the tight tank top, and her ass, and legs with her bikini bottoms still on. "Oh I see…" I glanced up at her face and she smiled small shaking her head. "You think…the fact that you just acted like a complete dick, you get to look at me like that, or even think you'd get laid? You're out of your damn mind. Go fuck yourself James." She turned quick and hurried away from the closet, and pulled the door open so hard it slammed up against the wall behind it. I kicked off my shoes to the back of my closet and slipped out of my socks following after her. I ran my hand through my hair messing it up a little trying to not yell as loud as I wanted. By the time I got to the stairs she was halfway down, stomping angrily on every steps. Seeing her mad, her hair a mess in a bun on the top of her head…kind of got me hot. Like really hot. It made it worse knowing she was still a little wet from the pool. I was definitely going to get laid tonight.

She walked all the way to the kitchen huffing and stomping as she went. She went right to sink turning on the water to do the dishes. I stopped, and leaned on the fridge watching her, completely aroused. I shoved my hands in my pockets and licked my lips ready to start the biggest fight just so I could have angry hard sex.

"So…did you guys fuck or did you just blow them?" She threw a fork down on the open dishwasher besides her and turned to me, seething. "I'm just curious…because they all looked pretty happy to see you wet and slutty if you ask me."

"You bought me this suit." I laughed and shrugged looking her body up and down.

"Yeah but not for anyone else to look at. I mean…if I wanted to show you off, I'd just walk you around, naked. But then again…you practically were out there. Don't you think I know exactly what kinds of things those guys were thinking about? I know because I've thought them too. Unfortunately for them, I'm the only dick you like." I smiled small seeing her anger leaving her face, only to be replaced with sadness. I know I had gone too far, somewhere in that little speech I gave her, but I honestly could have given a shit less. "Tell me, if I kiss you will I taste dick, because I don't swing that way sweetheart."

"You're such an asshole James." Her voice was low and so hurt. I still didn't care at all. I needed to make a point, while having awesomely hot, hardcore sex. I pushed off the fridge and slowly started to walk to her.

"No I'm being serious baby…I just want to know how far you let those guys get because if it was far I don't want to mix any of my juices with theirs." She turned back to the sink and bowed her head down. I stopped right behind her, never taking my hands out of my pockets. I just nudged some of her hair off the back of her neck with my nose and kissed it gently. "Did you enjoy getting touched and eye fucked by your friends? Hum? So it erotic for you to be all wet and be touched by another man, other than me?" She tried to move, anywhere but I'm so much bigger than her, she just ran into me.

"Leave me alone James." She tried to walk out around me but I quickly took my hands out of my pockets and grabbed ahold of her wrists. "Don't' touch me James. I don't want to be around you."

"Would you prefer the company of three dickheads who think they're still in their college frat?" Her head turned and looked up at me fast making me only tighten my grip on her wrists. I could see that her eyes were glistening with tears she was going to spill because I had made her so upset.

"You don't' trust me do you?" I smirked and walked into her, pushing her right up against the sink and pushing my crotch into her small round butt.

"No, no, no, baby you're misunderstanding me. I trust you; I just don't trust the guys around you. Mostly because you attract the biggest assholes sometimes." She twisted her wrists in my grasps to no avail and sighed stopping.

"I guess you're living proof of that aren't you?" She looked straight ahead of her and swallowed hard. I chuckled darkly and lowly moving her arms to the front of her and putting both her wrists in my left hand. She tried to get out of my hand before I could grab her, but I was too fast. With both in my left hand my right hand moved down her body fast and shoved it inside her bikini bottom. My fingers first touched the little bud she always loved to have touched making her throw her head back on my shoulder and groan softly. I let my pointer finger and middle finger slip down a little further until they slipped inside her warm hot heat. Her body slumped forward as my fingers started to move in and out of her, making her ass, still a little wet, push into my groin hard. I closed my eyes and slowly pushed my fingers in her one last time, and kept them there.

"Whose dick do you like baby?" I gently pushed her back up, so her back was flushed up against my chest. I held on to her wrists tight still and pushed the side of my face onto the side of hers, tilting my head own to kiss along her face. "Whose dick do you want baby? You want mine? Or do you want those other guys? Mmmm…you like getting fucked by other guys?"

"Nothing-nothing happened James…"

"Shh…that's not what I want to hear." I opened my eyes slowly and watched her roll her head to the left, right into my neck. "Do you want my dick? Or do you want someone else's?" She started to move her hands around in my left hand and because my fingers on my right hand were still inside her, just a little, I got a little distracted. I loved feeling the heat and the moisture, I lost concentration. One of her hands got free and she used it to grab my hand in her bottoms and pull it out. When my hand was free, she pushed back into me, making me step back and away from her. When she turned to face me, her cheeks were beat read and her mouth was parted just a little making it look like she was panting.

"I don't like you like this James." I smiled small and walked back into her putting my hands on the sink just outside her body. She put her head down fast and put her hand son my forearms pushing softly. Not nearly enough to make me move an inch.

"Don't' like me like what baby girl?" She looked up fast and swallowed hard shaking her head biting her bottom lip.

"Jealous…" I laughed pushing my forehead into hers gently.

"I'm not jealous. If you think I'm jealous…I'm left to assume there is a reason I should be jealous." Her mouth parted open a little wider then before and pushed on me again. Except something snapped in my head and made me grab her hard on her hips. Her hands never left my forearms even when I reached behind her and lifted her fast. She gasped out but wrapped her legs around my waist and put her hands on my chest. She isn't heavy or big by any means so I only had to keep one hand under her butt to hold her up. My other hand started to untie the little stings holding up her bottoms, on the side. I couldn't tare away from her eyes because I've never seen her look like this. She looked scared, but also kind of turned on. Maybe she knew I wasn't going to actually hurt her, not in a mean way anyway. And maybe she felt the ginormous erection I was sporting.

"James…I would never do anything, with anyone besides you." I smiled and finally stopped walking right by the head of the dining room table. I set her gently on her feet in front of me and without saying one word, I spun her fast and pushed her into the wood of the table. She gasped out putting her hands on the table putting her head down. I quickly undid the other side of her bikini bottoms and threw the little garment to the side back towards our kitchen.

"I don't know sweetheart…" I put a hand in the middle of her back and pushed down making her lay flat on her stomach on the wood of the table. Both her arms were brought down and tucked under body as she closed her eyes and turned her head lying it flat on the table. I gently rubbed her back with both my hands for a second before rubbing my right hand all the way down to her butt. I don't know what came over me, but I didn't know what I had done until I heard a loud slap and soft cry like noise. When I looked down I saw my hand on her ass and saw her face scrunched up at the momentary pain. She let out a loud harsh breath and pushed back into my hand. "You looked pretty cozy with them in that pool."

"Yeah?" I glanced down at her face and saw…a smirk. She was staring back at me, smiling like an evil plan was brewing in her head. "Why don't you punish me then? I was obviously a bad girl…" I let go of her, taking my hands off her body and popped off the button on my jeans. I undid the zipper and quickly pulled my pants and boxers down just to my mid-thigh.

"Put your hands behind your back." She did without hesitation and folded them behind her. I grabbed ahold of one of them and a hold of my dick stepping up to her butt and pushing the tip of my cock just a little inside her. Her head lifted off the table and she moaned as slowly as I was pushing inside her. When I was full to the brim, completely in, I let go of myself and grabbed some of her hair, gently pulling her up. She followed my movements, not wanting her hair to get pulled to rough and kept her hands behind her back. I attached my lips to her neck and let go of her arm, moving my arm around to her front and wrapping it around her slim stomach. "Whose dick do you want?" I growled it quietly into her skin and then bite down on the same spot I was kissing. She gasped out and wiggled in my arms a bit, but didn't try to get away.

"Yo-yours…" I let go of her stomach and slowly lowered her back to the table holding her hair still.

"You going to keep flirting with other guys?" I started to slowly pull myself out earning a very pleased moan form her.

"No." When just my tip was inside her, I smiled down grabbing both her arms, letting her hair go and breathed out hard.

"Why?" She laid her head back on the table and looked up at me with one eye.

"Because I love your dick too much." I let my head roll back and closed my eyes pushing hard and fast into her. I snapped back out just as quick and started to pick up a steady, fast hard, rough rhythm. Every time I hit inside her, she would groan out either form the pleasure or the pain of me being so rough. Maybe it was a mix of both. I eventually had to let go of her arms to grab ahold of her hips to get better leverage and a handle on the situation. With her arms free, she set her hands on the table and pushed herself up, arching her back a little and putting her head back moaning a little louder. I could tell her hip bones were being shoved into the wood of the table but it wasn't enough to make me stop. In fact, seeing her perched up the way she was, encouraged em to grab a handful of hair again and pull her back into me. Rough.

"Whose name do you like to scream?" I whispered it softly into her ear while slamming hard into her, the only other noise I could hear was skin smashing into skin.

"James…" It was soft and quiet, with a little bit of lust laced in with it. I could feel the all too familiar knot in my lower stomach and put my forehead on her shoulder still holding her hair, pulling every time I pushed inside her.

"I wanna hear you scream my name so you never forget it." I kissed onto her shoulder just by the little strap of the tank top she still ha don. I never once stopped my thrusts, or slowed down the speed. In fact I think I even got a little faster and just a tad harder. I would not be surprised if she was bruised by the time this was done.

"James…I'm so close." For the second time since starting, I moved my arm around her front and held around her stomach, pushing her further into me.

"Scream my name." One of her hands went to my arm holding her stomach and squeezed, while the other went up to my head and let her fingers run through my now sweaty hair. "Scream it." I raised my voice a little and made it a little huskier making her gasp loudly and groan just as loud. I felt her tighten up around me, making it finally okay for me to let go and release all over inside her.

"James!" Her voice echoed off the sides of the walls and up to our vaulted ceilings and back down to my ears. I moaned loudly into her skin holding tight onto her still. I didn't stop pounding into her hard, but I did slow down a little. "James…oh James…oh God it feel so good…mmm baby….so good." I let go of her hair and wrapped my other arm around her stomach, gently pulling myself out of her. I blindly reached around me with my foot until I found a chair. I pulled it as close to me as I could. As I started to lower myself onto the chair, both her hands grabbed a hold of my forearms and held tight. When I had set down right on my butt I pulled her up on my body and let her go. Quickly she stood up and turned her body, facing me, before she sat down on my lap, her legs outside mine. Her head went on my shoulder and her hands slowly rubbed over my stomach. I set my hands on her hips, but my head back and closed my eyes catching my breath. "Wow…" I chuckled and rubbed small circles on her soft skin.

"Wow what?" She laughed with me and pushed up pushing her hands up on my stomach to my chest. I opened my eyes and looked directly up at her.

"Nothing…I just never knew I liked being spanked." I raised an eyebrow and started to raise my hand sup up under her shirt. "At first I thought…he's lost his damn mind and was really, really mad at me but then…I got all excited and super wet and bam! Best orgasm of my life." I laughed and nodded slowly watching her tilt her head and give me the best "puppy dog" face I've seen yet. "You're not mad are you? Like really?" I smiled and sat myself up, pushed my hands up on her back, under her shirt and kissed her lips softly.

"No. I'm a little peeved you had three fit, tan guys over all day swimming and laughing and having a good time while I worked…" She sighed and looked away shaking her head softly. "But…I know they could never compete with me. Right?" She looked back at me and wrapped her arms around my neck kissing me softly. "You didn't answer my question cutie pie." She shrugged and untangled ourselves getting off my lap.

"Well…one of them was pretty impressive." Before she could walk away I grabbed her arm and pulled her back onto my lap wrapping around her tight. She giggled and put her hand son my face shaking her head. "I'm just messing with you baby. Or maybe I'm not?" I raised my eyebrow again and dipped one of my hands in-between her legs up on her thigh. "You may have to spank me to find out."

"Oh that can be arranged…"

**Always looking for ideas and always open for request! Don't be Shy!**


	5. Chapter 5

"_New position available for all interns. The time is now to put all your knowledge and skills to the ultimate test to work in this office full time. You don't need to put in your resume, just talk to me, and we will set up a time for your interview. Good luck!" _I looked up from my little Mac book and glanced around the very crowded office gritting my teeth together. I was the only…only female in the office. Not just intern or assistant. Every person in this office was male. I understand it's politics, and unless you are Hillary Clinton, Politics is the boys game. But I so desperately wanted to prove that stereotype wrong. I've gone to law school, and I have two degrees in political science and law. Just because I have tits and a cute butt, does not mean I should be tossed aside for a shot at the big time. I was going to say something along the lines of that in my interview and if all else's fails…I threaten to sue for discrimination. They want to play dirty I'll play along. "Hey…you get the email?" I looked back down at my computer on my desk and sighed opening up the last document I was working on and continued to work on it. "Okay I know…it's competition time now…but this is just a friendly conversation between two friends. I just wanted to know if you wanted to get a drink with me after I get the job." I snapped my head to left and looked up to see the worst human being on the planet, my worst enemy, Scott Douchebag. That wasn't his last name but I didn't really care about him enough to learn it. "Just imagine us in ten years. I'm a wealthy politician and you're my hot piece of ass wife. It would be magical."

"Don't you have work to do?" I raised an eyebrow and he laughed pushing off my desk and walking away.

"You'll come around when I'm president." I rolled my eyes and turned back to my work putting my fingers above the keyboard but stopped quick. If I wanted a head start I would need to go talk to the campaign manager right now, and get the job. I pushed away from my desk and stood up smoothing out my high waited pencil skirt. I glanced down quick seeing my boobs popping out of the little white button up shirt I had tucked into my skirt and breathed out slowly.

"I am women hear me roar." I whispered it the whole way to the office of the campaign manager and stopped in front of his closed door. I raised my right fist and knocked gently pushing some hair off my face. I waited patiently, until I heard the knob get grabbed and then watched the door pull open. My boss was on his cell but smiled big and motioned for me to come in. I smiled back at him and stepped inside around him going straight to the chair in front of his desk. I heard his door closed and when I sat down, he appeared behind his desk and also sat down, looking at his computer and clicking his mouse. I crossed my legs at my ankles and folded my hands in my lap, sitting up straight and looking at the nameplate in front of me.

"Oh you're actually going to let me speak now?" I looked up at his face and felt a twinge pain of guilt for him. I had heard around the office that he had been going through a nasty divorce with some gold digging tramp trying to take all his money. He and I had never really talked much or gotten to know each other, but he seemed nice enough and I felt sorry he had to deal with this kind of thing. "No because you signed a pre-nup. By law, you don't get shit of mine. Go ask your lawyer and then call me back when you want to start acting like a fucking adult." I looked down quick seeing him but his phone on his desk and swallowed hard. "Sorry Elizabeth. Stupid personal life…what can I do for you? Is it about your interview?" I looked up quick and nodded, smiling big and watched him stand up and walk to a filing cabinet pulling open a drawer and pulling out a thin folder. "I just need you to fill out an application, so we have it on file, and in case anything has changed, like you're address or your phone, we can have it up to date and on file."

"Okay." He sat back down in his desk, opened the folder and pulled out a single sheet of paper. "Mr. Mitchell…" He looked up quick and smiled small.

"Please don't call me that. I sound old. Just call me Logan." I laughed and nodded taking the paper form him.

"Right…Logan…I am just curious…if I don't get the job, am I "fired"? Or do I still intern here because I got to tell you…working under any to my fellow interns would be absolute hell." He frowned and sat back in his seat shaking his head.

"Why? You guys always seem to work well." I snorted but quickly covered my mouth realizing how embarrassing that was, but he laughed. "I think I know where this is going. Those guys…they treat you different don't they?" I nodded fast and put my hand back in my lap. "Yeah…my mom was a real estate agent, which back in the day was the boys game…" I put a mental note in my head thinking he said the same thing I was thinking, except for a different reason. "She worked her ass off to get to the very top, and eventually got her own business. It's a fucked up world because men think their entitled to every job with the highest pay and the women have to sit at home, cook clean, and take care of kids." He slowly moved forward and tapped on his desk with his finger, shaking his head. "I can guarantee this office does not run this. The person who gets the job, is the one most qualified, and with the most ideas to make this campaign successful regardless of sex, age, or race, alright?" I forced a fake smile, knowing every word he said was strictly because of his obligation to the law. He didn't want to get caught in a lawsuit. "And it would be you entire choice on whether you stayed or not, if you didn't get the job. Jobs are always opening up here, and if not this one, the next one in a couple months could be perfect for you. Just don't think too much about it, and be yourself. You got the brains and heart to work here, honestly, you'd be a shoe in." I raised an eyebrow and he turned to his computer clearing his throat. "So how about we schedule your interview for…next Tuesday at 11 in the morning. Sound good?" He turned to me and i nodded standing up and smiling small, hoping my boobs were showing enough to get his attention.

"Well thank you Logan." He stood up quick and rushed to the door pulling it open for me. I stepped out chucking and walked back to my desk quickly. As I sat down, I watched Scoot walk by me, holding two cups of coffee, and giving me a snarky smile.

"Oh hey Logan. In your email you said we should talk to you for our interview." I glanced over my shoulder and saw Logan put his hands in his pockets and shake his head softly.

"First of all its Mr. Mitchell, I'm your boss. Second I don't drink coffee and I'd prefer to not have the smell in my office. Take a seat." Scott set the cups on the desk closest to him and steppe din his office. Logan and I caught eyes and he smiled, just a half little smile and rolled his eyes walking in his office.

The rest of the day was busy, answering phones, and writing up reports. Everyone left at 6, like usual, but if I wanted this new job, I was going to prove I could handle staying late and doing extra work. I didn't realize however that I wasn't alone and about 20 minutes into my work, I got up, yawning and turned, looking right at the ground, reaching up and undoing the bun on my head. As my hair fell down around my shoulders and face I looked up and took one more step before running into someone. My hands went right onto to firm, strong peck and my right foot stepped on another foot. I looked up fast and instantly felt my cheeks go hot seeing Logan, my boss. "Oh goodness…I'm so sorry. I didn't even know you were here still. I didn't know anyone was here still." He laughed and gently put his hand son my wrists and lowered my hands from his body, but didn't let them go when they were down at my own body.

"It's alright. I should have said something. But I can't leave until you do. I got to lock up." I looked down and nodded stepping away from him, my hands leaving his. "I was just coming out here to check on you, Make sure you were doing okay." I nervously tucked hair behind my left ear and looked up swallowing hard.

"Oh yeah I was just finishing up my report on the young voters." He nodded and walked around me to my desk picking up a few papers. I cleared my throat and walked over to him glancing down at what he was reading. "I was just about to make some tea actually and maybe work for another hour or so and go, but I can leave if you'd like…"

"No, no…you're fine. Actually I'm glad you're here. There was something I wanted to ask you." He tossed, rather threw the papers back on my desk and turned, sitting down on the edge of the wood. He put both his hands in his pockets and looked at my face but then let his eyes wander down my body. I tensed up a little but shamelessly did the same as he was doing. His jacket was off, and the sleeves of his shirt were rolled up to his elbows. The dark blue tie he was wearing earlier today had been taken off, and the first three buttons on his white shirt were undone. I could see some chest hair, but there was a huge forest on his chest. Going down further, I noticed a slight, almost not even noticeable bump in his black pants. "It seems, that you and I can help each other with some things." I looked up at his face and saw him staring back at mine. I swallowed hard but casually put my left hand on my desk, leaning into him just a little. "See…I'm having a little trouble with my ex right now…and the reason were getting a divorce is because she fucked one of my best friends, videotaped it and then sent it to me. She's threatening me, saying she's going to take all my money and everything I own, but I already know under our pre-nup, there is no way in hell it could happen. So I've been thinking…I just really want to get her back, ya know. She broke my heart and I want her to know how it feels." My mouth parted slightly and in the corner of my eye I saw one of his hands, the closest to me, come out of his pocket and reach out for me. He set it gently on my hip but also pulled me a little closer to him. "I have a feeling you're the type of girl who would do anything, and everything to get on top, right? I know…I can tell you want that job so bad, but the fact of the matter is there are two guys in front of you with just a little more qualifications. So…we'll have to find another way for you to get your job, which can really help me out with my current situation as well." I was stopped, inches form him, his hot breath cascading down, over my neck and cleavage. I felt a small tingle down south and instinctively moved my left hand off the desk and reached out setting it on his shoulder.

"Are you telling me I have to have sex with you in order to get the job?" He smiled small and slowly slid his hand on my hip, to my back and rested gently on my ass.

"On camera of course." I smirked back at him and looked around the empty office once, before turning back to him and moving my own hand up to his neck and holding gently. Without another word spoken between us I bent my head to the left, while he bent his head to the right and softly we kissed each other.

The last time I made out with someone like this was my last boyfriend and that was about 4 months ago. It's been a while because I'm the type of person who puts her work before her heart. It's a curse but also a blessing. He didn't understand and I've been single since. But kissing Logan was like stepping into a pool of lava. His tongue was like a magical wand, sweeping me off my feet, and putting me under his dominating spell. Both his hands moved my ass and squeezed a couple times, and also slapped it a couple times. I had to hold onto his shoulders or his face just to keep myself standing, and not forming a puddle of me, underneath me. I even felt a few bites to my tongue, my lips and when he pulled away from the kiss, he took one breath before kissing my chin and then moving down my jaw line and right to my ear. He kicked the skin underneath and softly bit the lobe before cupping under each of my ass cheeks and picking me up fast, while standing. My arms went around his neck quick and because my skirt was so tight I couldn't wrap my legs around his body to hold me up, but he didn't seem to mind. He just started to walk still kissing along my neck. A huge part was telling me this needed to stop because it was so unethical. But then an even bigger part of me was saying "fuck it. It's politics. This is how the boys play. Play along." Besides…he was seriously one of the best kissers I have ever kissed. He was so passionate and lustful with every movement of his tongue, it was a freaking miracle I could still stand. No matter how bad all of this was, I kept think what it would feel like to have that tongue between my legs.

I jumped slightly hearing his office door slap shut and glanced over his head seeing we were in his dark office already. I was set down quick and while I stumbled backwards not having my head wrapped completely around the situation yet, and watched him lock the door. I ran into his desk and turned quick seeing it already cleaned off. I smirked to myself and wiped the corner of my mouth walking slowly around the desk. "Have you been planning this?"

"Yeah…I actually wasn't going to throw your job in your face like that…just ask you to have a few drinks with me and see where it went but…I know you want that job." I raised an eyebrow and watched him walk to a camera, already set up on a tripod. I causally sat down in his chair behind his desk and raised a leg crossing it over my other leg.

"Wow…you're classy. You were either going to get me drunk, or bribe me. Spoken like a true politician." He smirked from behind the camera and seconds after a red light came on, shinning bright. "How do you want to do this?" Should I just hike up my skirt and let you do the work or…" I slowly stood unbuttoning my shirt. He was also unbuttoning his shirt, walking towards me but stopping on the other side of his desk.

"Actually…yeah I'm going to do the work. Show my bitch ass ex-wife what a real man is like." I only nodded along pulling my shirt out form my skirt and shimming out of it. "Do me a favor…keep your heels on." I nodded again walking around to him and pulling down the zipper in the back of my skirt also then shimming out of that. "And be warned, the Janitors clean in here at night but I'm not sure when. SO don't scream too loud." I smile dup at him watching his eyes float down my body, drinking me all in. I knew it was a good day to wear my matching black laced bra and panty set. "Here…" I was grabbed on my hips and I found out he was surprisingly strong. He lifted me with one movement and set em on the edge of his desk. "Lay back." I did as I was told, making sure I didn't lay on my curly, sort of messy hair and closed my eyes breathing out. "God…I can't believe I waited this long to do this." I smiled, knowing all those days I wore extra tight shirts and skirts, and dresses had paid off. He had noticed me and honestly…I had always had a slight crush on my boss.

I gently felt my legs get raised up and then my panties get pulled off. He tossed the small garments to the side and pushed my legs to the side and kneeled down. I slowly raise dup on my elbows and watched him as he just dove right in with his tongue. It literally made me fall back onto my back and groan out loudly. I thought it was killer to have his tongue dance with mine but as soon as it touched my clit I was completely taken over. And the tongue didn't just stop at the clit. It circled it a bit, but then slowly traced down between my folds and dart in and out of my sweet spot. He definitely has done this before and seeing as I haven't had this in a while…I might have cum a little early. I couldn't stop the orgasm ripping through my body and he didn't stop moving either. In fact he pushed two fingers inside while still licking, kissing even nipping along between my legs, paying special attention to the little bud that was still making em shake on his desk.

I barely noticed he had stood up and raised my legs putting them around his waist. When I did, I noticed a crazy look in his eyes as he undid his belt and pants. "That was…amazing."

"I noticed…you've been eating fruit haven't you?" I smirked but also blushed like crazy. My boss just ate me out and I came really fast. This would probably give him a huge ego. "Sit up for a second." I pushed myself up regretfully and locked eyes with him as he reached behind me unhooking my bra. He forced it off my body and through my arms and then gently shoved me back down on the desk. "I don't have a condom…" I only shrugged and cupped both my breast biting my bottom lip watching him position himself at my entrance. "Alright…I'll just try to pull out in time." My eyes closed and I tightened my legs around his body. "You're kind of tight…not to toot my own horn or anything but I'm pretty big."

"Just fuck me Logan." I opened my eyes just in time to see him snap his hips forward and hit into me hard and rough. I moaned loud again feeling that he was in fact huge and almost ripped me in fact. And he wasn't soft or gentle either. His hands grabbed my hips and squeezed tight, pushing into me. I was going to be bruised on my hips and in-between my legs.

"How does it feel?" I could only moan loudly in appreciation and hope the next time I came, he'd be with me. "You like that?" I looked up and locked eyes with him, my body moving up and down with every thrust inside me. His desk wasn't that stable either and every time he'd be inside me, it would make a squeaking noise. Over and over, he fucked me and eventually leaned down onto me and put his lips over my left nipple sucking greedily. With this new position he had a better time going faster and I could tell he was closer to cumming. "Tell me you like my dick…" He looked up at me but put his lisp back on my nipple licking over it gently.

"I love your dick Logan." He pulled away from my breast and pushed himself up putting his hands outside my rib cage and closed his eyes tight before groaning loudly, and slumping over me. I felt everything, including his seed explode inside me. It only made me cum again and wrap my hands around the back of his neck and pull him down on top of me. His bare chest and stomach pushed over top of mine making our sweaty sticky bodies, weld together.

He was still breathing hard as he pushed off me and pulled out. I sat up quick closing my legs and wiping my forehead. He already had his pants up on his waist and only buttoned them making sure they stayed up. He leaned into me gently kissing my lips softly before setting his hands on my thighs.

"So…it's going to be a great interview then?" I laughed holding his face gently and kissed him before sliding off the desk and walking around his office picking up my clothes.

"Is there anything I should do just in case, for my interview?" I snapped on my bra, pulled on my panties and started buttoning my shirt.

"Yeah…how about I get a nice little BJ?" I raised an eyebrow and watched him pick things up and put them back on his desk. I casually walked over to the camera, still on and quickly turned it off. I took it off the tripod and held it down at my side grabbing my skirt. "What are you doing with my camera?"

"Well here's how I see it." I slipped on my skirt and pushed my shirt back in smiling at him. He had stopped behind his desk staring at me, concerned. "I'm not going to let you just send this off to your ex. That could seriously jeopardize my job if she let it get out. So I'm going to keep this for my own personal stash and come Tuesday I'm going to be getting that job, okay?" His mouth dropped open but then closed softly. He chuckled and lowered himself down onto his chair before leaning back and stared at me.

"Ya know…you're going to do really well here. If I wasn't sure before, I am now." I raised an eyebrow and cocked my head making him laugh. "You defiantly have the job. We need a person like you on the team. Congratulations Elizabeth and welcome aboard."

**So I just realized…I make all my "smut" stories like really long and full of useless plot. I'm sorry this one was so long, and I hope who ever requested this likes it! Give em some feedback if you'd like!**


	6. Chapter 6

I was in trouble again. I actually thought I would get away with this too. Like…what I did was so well covered up and hidden, Sherlock couldn't find out. But alas, like the rest of my life, I was caught, and now I'm shit out of luck. A whole hour of detention after school for 5 little words written on my desk. If everyone would just chill out and pull the stick out of their asses, none of this would be an issue. I'm a 17 year old boy with raging hormones. These kinds of shenanigans should be expected. Just like the school district should have never hired Mrs. Johnson. They should know a hot teacher, with a nice rack of Double D's and a tight little ass would cause troubles with the boys. Honestly, whoever hired her, should be the one sitting in detention for my perverted mind. I'm a victim here.

I was pretty close to skipping detention all together and leaving right at 6th period, but my last class, was right next to Mrs. Johnson's class and she always stands outside her room saying goodbye to people and whatnot. SO I sucked it up and walked right towards her gritting my teeth and holding my backpack strap tight. "Hello James. I'm actually surprised you showed up."

"Me too…" I mumbled it under my breath walking past her and sighed hard, and irritated going straight for the desk in the middle row at the very front of the classroom. I through my backpack down at the floor beside the desk and sat down hard, slumping and leaning back, not really caring about anything. I watched her the whole way as she closed her classroom door all the way to her chalk board.

It really upset me watching her. It was like…it was out in the open about how I feel about her now, yet there she was being all sexy and distracting. When she started wiping off her board with the eraser, she'd stay in one spot but her arm was moving so fast her hips would kind of sway back and forth with her. And to really rub salt on my wounds her hair, which was once up in a tight bun on top of her head, was now down, hanging around her shoulders carelessly. The hair was curled and I bet if I got close enough I'd smell something sweet, or fruity. It just wasn't fair. She was just throwing her ridiculous hot body in my face, and she was getting away with it. "So you have to be here for an hour. If it was my call, you'd get thrown out of school but I don't make that decision." I smirked watching her walk to her desk, hard and mean like in her 4 inch black pumps. Even with the extra height, I towered over her. Most people did. She was just so small which kind of made her more cute, rather than sexy. "So I'd use this time wisely, and maybe study, read a book, try to clean up your manners." My smile fell off my face an di pushed myself up in my chair and leaned forward on it.

"You would have had me kicked out for saying something everyone already thinks?" She glanced up from her semi-messy desk and gently set a red pen down on top. "Don't try to pull this act that you don't see the other teachers, the staff…half the male population at this place staring at you. You're like an image out of a wet dream. I was just the first to be honest about it. I should get rewarded for that." I half smirked feeling damn proud of myself and even more so seeing how upset she got. She looked away from me and licked her lips shaking her head and scratching her forehead.

"James if you want to stay in this school, I suggest you keep your mouth shut and do some work." I chuckled sitting back in my seat, slouching. She sat down fast, crossing one leg over the other. I couldn't help but still a quick glance at her legs before she closed them. Her skirt was knee length, and skin tight so I couldn't really see under it but she wasn't wearing any panty hose or anything and the skin looked smooth as silk. Smooth enough for me to stick my face in-between.

I must have restless leg syndrome because after 20 minutes I was going crazy. I really wanted to grab my Phone and put in my head phones to go to sleep, but she seemed in a bad mood and would probably take my phone away. I also thought about getting up and going to her bookshelves in the back, but then I figured I'd get yelled at for it, so I stayed put. But my legs were bouncing like crazy and I couldn't stop drumming my fingers on the desk. I would occasionally glance over at her and watch her work. She was probably grading all of our papers, and just to be a bitch she was probably grading mine, was giving me an "f" and was planning on shoving it in my face. Well that was fine. I was already at a b in her class, one lousy "F" wouldn't hurt me. "So for the past 20 minutes all you've done is sit there and stare at me." I looked up, not remembering when I started looking at her legs again. She was glaring at me. I sweat I saw two horns poking out the top of her head. She literally looked beyond pissed and I was starting to think I had gone too far. "Okay James…I'm going to tell you something that might shock you and might get me fired but…we only have one life I suppose." She stood up from her desk and walked briskly to her classroom door. She locked the door and pulled on it hard making sure it was in fact locked. When she was sure, she turned and walked right in front of me, and continued walking to the windows. She closed every set of blinds, darkening the room drastically, and then headed back towards me. "I don't keep my body in shape, dye my hair every time my roots show, and wear nice fitted clothes for little shits like you." My mouth dropped open slowly and for once I wasn't looking at her face instead of her chest or her ass. I was afraid to look anywhere else. She bent down slowly putting her hands, palm down on my desk and leaning down into me. "I love my body and I love to take care of it. I can understand you think every girl with a nice set of tits wants your dick, but you are sadly, _sadly mistaken." _

"I…"

"I'm not done speaking." I closed my mouth fast and swallowed hard feeling my palms sweating. I don't know what the hell was happening, but I was suddenly very aware I had a hard on, and I was slightly afraid of the beautiful women in front of me. I guess I had always been distracted with her body, to notice the bright green eyes and the full red, pouty lips. She was a gift from the Gods. "You wrote on school property back there saying you'd fuck me so hard, so…" She stood back up slowly raising one eyebrow in the sexiest way possible. "Put your money where your mouth is and do it." My mouth dropped open again and this excruciating pain was pounding in my head. Did my English teacher just ask me to have sex with her? Is this some kind of joke and the first move I make, I'm expelled, or is she serious? "You think you're so smooth, writing what you did and laughing with your football friends about how good I must be…well why don't you find out so you can tell your friends something real. Because I know your type James. You don't have any game. You are all talk and you're probably still a virgin. Well this is your shinning chance. Either fuck your English teacher to say you have and so maybe you can actually do work in my class, or keep your God damn mouth shut and let me do my job without a perverted asshole like you interrupting. Your choice." She put her hand son her hips, popped out her chest and breathed out hard. I could see faintly somewhere in her eyes, she was regretting saying what she just did. There was no way in hell I would actually "tell" on her for telling me to have sex with her, but I still wasn't all that sure. And she was wrong. I have had sex, but just once, and it was the most horrible experience of my life. I came two seconds into it, got it in her hair and she never talked ot me again, telling almost every girl at the school I'm horrible in bed. That was sophomore year. I haven't gotten any since. "I'm going to take your stunned silence as you being a good student and letting em be a good teacher and we won't ever have to talk or think about this little exchange, ever again." She took her hands off her hips and spun quick, heading back to her desk. I jumped up and walked as fast as I ever have and grabbed her right arm, spinning her back to me. A cute little gasp of surprise left her mouth and she nervously looked up to me confused.

"I choose to fuck my English teacher." I tried my hardest not to say it, but they words just left my mouth and hit her hard. She became frozen in my hand and her mouth stayed open, in a perfect little "o". I let go of her arm quick, only to grab ahold of her hip and walk into her, making her walk back into her chalk board. Her back smacked into it kind of rough, but it didn't even faze her. I raised my other hand and set it on her neck, gently, and moved it up to the back of her head. My fingers tangled in her curly brown hair while my other hand slowly moved to her butt, where I squeezed and held tight. I was going off move is had seen guys do in movies, or in porn, and I hoped it had some kind of effect on her. I mean obviously it did but I don't know it that's because she's in shock that I'm actually doing it, or if she likes it. "This is something I'm not going to want to tell anyone. I'm going to put it in my memory bank and never tell a soul." She gasped out again and looked down, cautiously putting both her hand son my pecks.

"Sweet Jesus." I smirked but played it cool.

"What?" She looked up, eyes just a tad darker and swallowed hard.

"Are you made of rock?" I laughed quietly, took one step away from her and quickly took off my black hoodie. I threw it to the desks behind us and then started to take off my shirt. When it was over my head I saw her lean back on the chalk board and…lick her lips. Biggest turn on in my life. I tossed my shirt back to the desks like my sweater and stepped back to her, getting right in front of her face. I kept my hands down at my sides this time, and watched as she slowly raised both her hands and again set them on my pecks. "You are not real. This is…you are…" She paused and looked up at me, turning very serious all of the sudden. "I can get fired."

"I'm not going to say a word and neither would you. It would be…" I set both my hand son her hips and tilted my head, bending down to her. "Our little secret." I lightly brushed my lips across hers digging my fingers into her skin. Her hands that were resting perfectly on my bare chest now moved up to my neck and wrapped her arms around it. She was on her tippy toes, I could tell just so she could push her lips harder into mine and take over the situation quick. Like I said, I've only done this once, and even thought she wasn't ancient, I knew she had to know what to do. And she did.

She managed to lead me all the way to her desk and she forcefully pushed me down in her chair. I was already panting like a dog and itching to touch myself, while she looked cool, calm, and collected. She unzipped the side of her skirt and let ti fall to the floor around her ankles. She was wearing a dark purple thong and when she took off the skin tight white shirt she had tucked into her black skirt, her bra matched in color and feel. I sat up straight in the chair ad put my hand son the arm rests, to resist touching at all costs. "So. Are you a virgin?" She grabbed my hands and pulled em up, surprisingly strong for such a small lady. I stood up and let her pop off the button of my jeans and practically tare them down my legs, along with my boxers. I was suddenly very exposed to my English teacher and felt a little embarrassment. "There is no way you can be a virgin…not with a dick like that." I swallowed hard and let her push me back down in her chair.

"I'm not…I had sex once…although I don't know if you can call it sex…I was barely inside her for a full minute." She smiled but not in a mean, I'm making fun of you kind of way.

"It's normal for everyone." I nodded seeing her glance down at my dick standing at full attention and then back up at my face. "Give me your hands." I raised them quick and she took them, putting them on her soft skin by her panty line. "Take them off." I swallowed hard but did as I was told because…she was my teacher. I was sitting so when the thong started to come off, I was eye level with…everything. When the thong got to her knees, I just let it fall form my hands and she stepped out of them, spreading her legs a bit, giving me more of a view. My mouth went bone dry and my balls started to tingle. "Stand up…were doing this standing." I snapped out of the trance her pussy was putting me under and stood up dragging my fingers along her thighs and up the sides of her stomach. She walked around me to her desk and breathed out hard keeping her back to me, and setting her hand son the top of her desk. "You think you can do this without cumming inside me?" I grabbed her hips softly and glanced down looking over her ass. I breathed in hard and looked up at her face to see her staring at me. "I really want this to last as long as it can. Can you do that for me?" I nodded, not completely sure of myself and looked back down her back and over her ass. "Alright…go in slow. Don't start doing anything crazy just yet." Again I nodded and let go of her right hip to hold my dick. I took one tiny step forward and just barely rubbed the tip of my cock along her slit. She moaned out quietly but kept watching my movements. I took one big breath and pushed inside her, very, very slowly. Her head feel down between her arms, and she moaned again, this time a little louder. I shut my eyes hard, squeezing them tight and went back to holding her both her hips. "Oh…fuck." I was really starting to like hearing her curse so much. She always seemed so prim and proper, yet here she was bent over her desk in front of me, with my dick inside her. "Oh James…you're so big." I opened my eyes and watched her raise her head and also take her hands off the desk. She quickly took off her bra, unstrapping it in the back and then throwing it to the floor. Her hands went back to the desk and she looked back at me nodding slowly. "Go slow for a little while. I wanna feel every inch of you." I slowly rolled my head back and started to pull out of her. I knew I had to be doing something right because she was moaning pretty loud, and harshly in between every breath.

For the first couple of thrust in and out of her, I stayed slow and got myself use to the incredible feeling. It was new and amazing, but so much more because it was because of me that my English teacher was panting and moaning. I was pretty proud I didn't cum early this time, but also didn't want to take f years getting off, so I started to pick up my speed, and go just a little harder. When I would snap back I'd pull her hips away, and when I'd snap forward, I slam her hips back into me, causing skin to smack against skin, just a little harder. I couldn't stop watching her below me either. Her back would arch and then curl down making her elbows rest on the desk instead of her hands. While I enjoyed having sex with her very much, I also wanted to really feel her breast and because they were out in the open, swaying without bodies hitting into each other, I found my golden opportunity. I let my hands led the way as they moved from her hips, to her rib cage and then slowly down to her chest. Each hand cupped a warm soft boob that I would only ever be able to dream about ever again. Her nipples were hard which meant she was either excited or very cold. I think it was because she was excited. "Fuck me harder James. Make me sore." My knees kind of shook at her demands, but now was not the time to ignore and disrespect my teacher. I picked up my speed again using each boob in my hand as leverage and even went a step forward, twisting each nipple between my pointer finger and thumb. "Yes baby…so good. Fuck me harder! Make me beg for more!" Her head feel down on the desk and her arms reached out, not caring that she was knocking off the shit on her desk, off, and tucked her fingers on the edge of her desk and held on tight.

I couldn't stop my hips anymore. I couldn't stop the feeling in my gut and the thoughts in my head telling me to turn her around, lay her flat on her back and watch her as she came. So that's what I did. I pulled out quick and roughly smacked her left ass cheek. She shoot up quick and turned facing me, a somewhat angry look on her face. I gently pushed her down by her shoulders and she fell back running her hands through her hair. I raised both her legs setting her ankles on my shoulder and grabbed around the front of her thighs. I positioned myself back at her entranced and slammed into her without mercy. She yelled out, put her hands on her tits squeezing, and dug her heels into my shoulders. Thank God she took off her shoes although I'm not sure when she actually did. "You like that?" She looked up at me through hooded eyes and nodded biting her bottom lip. I took little steps forward making sure every single time I fucked her, my dick _really _hit inside her. A couple times she closed her eyes, and only let out a small whimper like she was taking a beating but didn't have enough strength to get me to stop. And then there were times when she would roll her nipples between her fingers and arch her back off the desk, while pushing back down on my dick. I was close to losing my damn mind, but I really wanted to get her off first. "Fuck…I'm close." She opened her eyes and looked up at me smirking.

"Just keep doing what you're doing and I'll cum with you. Trust me." I nodded quick and shut my eyes pulling her legs tighter into my body. I took in a deep breath out let out about fifty little ones because my body couldn't hold it in anymore. I wasn't really thinking either. I came inside her. All over _inside_ her. I pushed my dick into the rim and held it as I shivered shook and spurted into her. I heard her scream my name and felt her ankles lock behind my head making me bend slightly, not that it mattered. My ears made a strange popping noise and flashes of light zoomed past me at lightning speed. I was out of breath and a little dizzy. Again…not that it mattered.

I vaguely remember sitting myself down in her chair, putting my head in my left hand closing my eyes, trying to catch my breath. I didn't realize I had done this for almost three minutes. When I opened my eyes, she was sitting on the edge of her desk, just in her bra and panties. When we locked eyes she pushed off the desk and gently and carefully sat down on my lap. "So…I was grading your paper before this, and minus a few grammar mistakes…I think you got an A." I smirked but swallowed hard and nodded. "And I think I'll just let the principal know you behaved yourself quite well. " I set a hand on her back, just above her butt and she put one hand around my neck pulling herself closer ot me. "However…I think we need to schedule some tutor sessions…maybe everyday after school fro an hour? Just in case, ya know?" I laughed and let her kiss onto my mouth before standing up and walking to her skirt and shirt thrown to the ground. She bent over, completely, in front of me to pick up her skirt and I shrugged smiling.

"I guess I can make that work."

**So someone requested this James smut on Tumblr, and I know you asked for "rough" but I didn't really put all that much roughness in this one, but I did like your teacher/student idea so I ran with it! I was first going to have James as teacher but this seemed a little…steamier to me, Tell me what you think! And as always…Request, request request! I have three request lined up right now, I haven't forgotten any of you, it just takes a while to write smut. **


	7. Chapter 7

I never thought a library could be sexy. I never thought reading, and learning could be so fucking hot. I wasn't stupid in high school, but I wasn't the next Albert either. I guess I was lucky because I had smart friends, and always got with girls who would help with my schoolwork. And now because I got famous in the flash of an eye, and I never had to worry about doing schoolwork again. But fame didn't protect me form numbers and words like I had hoped, and it only got worse when I fell in love with a girl in college. She's a history major, with a knack for knowing every date that was important for everything. Its cute, and I love how much she loves to learn but with our schedules so fucked up, me either working on albums, going on tours, appearing for interviews, and her sitting in three hour classes, or going out to study with friends…we barely have time to see, hear or smell each other. Well I mostly smell her…she always smells like vanilla, and flowers. Anyway…with our schedules, my fame, it gets kind of hard. When I do get a chance to see her, and meet up with her, I will literally met her anywhere at any time just to be with her. Coming home on Sunday was exhausting, but I took the first flight out of the little town we had our last show in, and crashed on the small couch in her apartment, not wanting her to wake up at 4 am. When I woke up, I found a note taped to my sleeve on my sweater asking if I'd meet her at the University Library. I of course said hell yes, jumped in the shower and grabbed two cups of coffee before driving to the library. It would be one of the best days of my life.

I walked through the front smiling at the cute little old lady behind the front counter and headed to the one section I knew she'd be in: history. Like I suspected she was hunched over a table her black rimmed glasses pushed up on her nose, head down, shoved in a book. I smiled small and walked to her quietly, getting right behind her and bending down slightly. O nudged the side of my head against hers and kissed the shell of her ear softly. She jumped, making me stand up and put the coffee cups out to the side. She turned around to me smile big, and jumped up, literally on my body. Her little short legs wrapped around my waist, and her arms wrapped around my neck. "Kendall! I'm so glad your home! Please tell me you're staying longer this time…"

"Were not going into the studio for a couple weeks." She squeaked loudly in my ear, resembling a mouse. I carefully walked her to the table and set her on the edge her arms slipping off my neck along her legs off my waist. Her hands went up to my face fast and rubbed the very overgrown stubble.

"I am loving this look babe…really sexy, mountain man kind of thing." I laughed and bent down kissing onto her lips. "I know how this will stand but I really need to jam for this exam coming up…" I ignored her soft voice, and kissed down along her jaw line. "Can you just give me like an hour to study and then you have me for the rest of the day."

"Not good enough my sweet girl." She sighed and shoved my stomach making em step back, giving her room to slip back onto her chair and pick her pen back up. I groaned and set the cups of coffee on the table and took the seat closest to her. "Fine. One hour and then you're mine." She smiled quick but went back to concentrating on her work giving me an excuse to watch her.

I always loved how short she was compared to me. It made it easy to just throw he rover my shoulder and take her wherever I wanted. She had long strawberry blonde hair that went down to the middle of her back, but was now wrapped up in a messy bun on the top of her head. Behind the black rimmed glasses were a pair of killer hazel eyes to die for. At times like this, when she was studying, I would get so lost in them, time would go by so fast. One minute I had just checked my watch to see it was only 8 in the morning, and the next, it was almost 8:45. I yawned and glanced around the very quiet library noticing there was absolutely no one here at all except the lady at the front. And then it went down hill.

She only had on a tiny, tight little white tank top with a black satin bra underneath. Her chest was popping out for my viewing pleasure. I don't think she realized how sexy the little bit of bra showing out from under her shirt was. And I don't think she realized how fucking turned on I would get. I know it seems ridiculous how easy and fast I could get hard, but her tits looked great, and I hadn't had sex with her in a couple of months so anything related to sex and her, could get me off. I smiled to myself as I moved forward on my chair and gently raised my fingertips up and down her arm still in her sweater. She looked up quick, one eyebrow raised and smirked chuckling quietly. "I know that look…just give me a few minutes babe. I'm almost done."

"Yeah that's not going to happen." She stopped smiling quick, and let her red pen fall out of her hand. "See I've been on the road for three months and the only contact I had from you is through phone and Skype. So what we're going to do is get naked and bang against that bookshelf."

"Kendall! Were in a public library! You're out of your perverted mind! Just let me finish up and we can go." I frowned and quickly pulled the book out from under her hands and shut it hard sliding it across the table. Her mouth fell open and I stood up quick, Turing her chair out from under the table, to face me. "Kendall…stop it. We're not having sex in this library!" Her hands went on my chest when I leaned down and kissed her lips, at least tried to. She tried to push me away and moved her head away from me. "Kendall I swear to God…go to the bathroom if you need to."

"Babe how hot would it be to fuck right here, right now? I mean…when I leave again, whenever that is, you could always come back to this little corner in your school library and remember when I fucked your brains out." One of her legs raised up and she forced her knee right into my ball sack, but I moved past the momentary pain and put a hand on her face, turning it to face me. She looked pissed off but I was way to horny to give a shit. "Please baby…I swear if you do this one thing for me, I will literally let you study the rest of the fucking day, just let me do this. Please? Don't make me beg because I will and then you'll feel bad and I don't want you to go through that." She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest turning away from me again. "Baby please…I'm as hard as a fucking rock. Just let me screw you."

"Oh my God…fine!" She pushed me hard, and stood up in front of me grabbing my waist. She turned us so I was in front of the chair and she shoved me down hard. I went to work on taking off my pants while she slide off her jeans and climbed on my now bare lap, pushing her black panties to the side. Biggest fucking turn on in my life.

I gently held a hold of her lips and she grabbed my dick and lowered herself on it. She let her head hang back as she breathed out hard and slowly put me inside her. I dug my fingertips into the soft skin on her hips and waited patiently for her to get comfortable with me back inside her after three long months. She literally put my whole length inside her small hole and immediately started to rub her clit. I licked my lips wetting them completely, and slowly raised her up on my lap. "Just so you know…" She lowered her head and locked eyes with me putting her other hand on my shoulder holding tight. "If we get caught and I get kicked out of this school…" She leaned down and bit hard on my left ear lobe and then licked softly. "I am ripping your dick off, putting it in a jar and keeping it by my bed to look at every night. Do you understand me?" I swallowed hard, slamming her back down on my dick. She moaned quietly into my neck and continued to rub her clit.

"If you want my dick in a jar just say so." She kissed my neck lovingly and then bit again onto my skin. I gritted my teeth and closed my eyes. "What did you turn into a fucking vampire while I was gone?"

"Just fucked me jerk…God damn-it I forgot how fucking good you feel." I raised one hand up over her back, under her shirt and rubbed up and down her spine softly. "Go faster."

"Listen Eager Beaver. I spent three months by myself…"

"Shh. If anyone hears us, were in so much trouble!" She whispered it harshly in my ear making me sit up, holding around her back with both arms and glance around our tiny corner. I stood up quick, making sure I stayed inside her. I helped her legs wrap around my waist and slowly walked over to the corner, throwing her against the wall and went back to my fucking. Her fingers ran up through my hair and she tugged kind of rough, making my head tilt back to look up in her eyes. " I love you." I smirked and let one of my hands fall down to her ass and smack hard. She grunted and put her head on the wall closing her eyes.

"I know…I love you too." I squeezed onto her ass with my hand and pushed my forehead into hers, breathing hard. "I am so glad you let me do this…"

"Yeah well it's starting to hurt my back. Let me down real quick." I groaned earning a harsh pinch to my collar bone, on my left side. I quickly pulled out of her and let her go, sliding down the wall. She sighed out hard and glanced around my shoulder, looking out to the aisle. She looked back up to my face and smiled turning. Her Hands grabbed mine and put them on her hips while she bent over. She literally put her hands on the wall and looked back at me breathing hard. "Go…just do it. I'm getting close." I have never been one to deny her, so I pushed into her, fast and hard and did a fast harsh rhythm. Her eyes closed and she moaned out, forming a perfect "o" with her cute little mouth. I squeezed onto her hips harder and picked up the speed, finally realizing, I had no condom, and if I came outside her pussy, I'd make a mess, that I wouldn't want to clean up. My only option was to cum inside her and hope to God she was still on the pill.

"Babe…are you still on the pill?" She groaned just as I spoke and one of her hands fell down below her, where she used it to rub herself again. A second later she was yell/whispering my name, profanities and a slew of unrecognizable words. That was literally enough for me to also let go and explode everywhere inside her. My groan and moan and yelling her name was a little but louder and I honestly tried to muffle my scream in the hood of her sweater.

I stayed inside her for a minute after cumming inside her. I faintly noticed a far off voice coming closer, asking if everyone was alight. A red light went off in my head and I quickly pulled out of my girl and pulled up my pants. "Baby…pants…" I grabbed hers off the floor and handed them to her. She was shaky and was breathing hard. I smiled, knowing how good I must be to make her like this and quickly helped her in her pants. I had no time to zip up our jeans so I sat her down, and them myself just as the little old lady walked form around the bookshelf obviously stressed.

"Is everything alright back here?" I forced a big smile and nodded gently brushing hair off her face, also wiping off a bead of sweat.

"Oh yeah. She gets a little irritable after studying so long. She really hit those books hard. I think we're actually getting ready to leave." She smiled and nodded getting ready to leave.

"Yes this one is always in here, nose in a book, not talking or doing anything except studying. You two get home safe." I nodded and watched her walk away completely before turning back to my worn out beautiful, sweaty girlfriend.

"You alright baby?" She looked up slowly and glanced around our empty space before breathing out and sitting back. She aggressively pulled up the zip and buttoned the button. She stood up closing notebooks, books, shoving all the papers, and pens in her small brown messenger bag. She threw it over her shoulder and extended her hand wiggling her fingers. I stood up zipping up my own pants and took her hand, raising an eyebrow.

"You might want to take me home, real quick." I smirked as she pulled me out of the aisle away from our table, and the coffee we never touched. "And we might want to get a Trojan on that thing…I don't want any men flooding my gates."

**Owi…that last line. So bad! I apologize greatly!** This was requested by someone on FF. And I'm sorry but I forgot who it was! But this was written for you! I hope you like it!


	8. Chapter 8

I was so late to my new clients house. And she sounded like the type of women to complain about 20 minutes because she had "appointments" to get to. Her car not starting was inconvenient and if I couldn't fix it, for whatever reason, it would just be worse for her. I didn't want to assume she was a bitch, but that is sure what it sounded like on the phone. And pulling up on her street led me to believe she was stuck up, and snobby. I looked for the four digit number on her house and no surprise to me at all, there was a tiny little sports car in the driveway. Her garage door was open and when I parked out on the curb I saw her walk out in her complete glory.

I hated when really snobby bitchy chicks were hot. It was like pouring salt into the wounds they inflict on you. This women was just a few inches shorter than me, and she was wearing black pumps. Her legs were bare but I could only see her shins and calves. She had on a black pencil skirt that hugged around the curve of her hips, and when she bent down in the driver seat of her little Porsche I stared at her ass. It was firm but still cute with a bubble like shape. I barely made it out of my truck when she straightened out and slammed the driver door shut hard. Tucked inside her black skirt, which was up to her high waist, was a deep blue long sleeved button up shirt. The sleeves were rolled up to her elbows. But it was the top three buttons that were still opened exposed a beautiful rack of, if I had to guess a pair of couple d's. There was an awfully hard lump in throat that made my head start to think naughty things. "You're 25 minutes late, and you're staring at my chest. Real good start." I looked up quick realizing she was right in front of me. I swallowed hard and took off my sunglasses. I cleared my throat and reached in my truck grabbing a clipboard with all my paperwork. "I don't know anything about this car I just know it's not tuning on. Can you fix it, because if not I can call someone else." I rolled my eyes keeping my head down and sighed turning up a page.

"Yeah just let me take a look under the hood and I'll get it running." I raised my head again and she shrugged turning and leading me to the little red car. "Do you know what kind of oil you have in here?"

"Oil? Is there different kinds?" I smiled and watched as she awkwardly stood in front of the hood of her car. "If you wouldn't mind up I can't really lift that thing up. The guys at the car place usually do it for me." I couldn't find that hard to believe at all as I felt around underneath the edge of the hood searching for the little button. When my fingers touched it I pushed it and gently and carefully raised it up. "Last night I heard a weird clicking noise driving home but I didn't really think anything of it. I put the key in the ignition and nothing happened. Maybe the engine?" The first thing I noticed was an awful smell, probably the last of the fumes burning. I sighed quietly and set the clipboard down on the edge and turned the knob to look in at the oil.

"It looks like your oil needs to be changed. When was the last time you had it checked out?"

"I honestly don't remember." I stood up straight and glanced to her. She raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "Like I said I don't know too much about cars but I know its your job to fix things so why don't you just stop asking questions and fix my car." I felt a weird tug at my stomach telling me to really give this lady a piece of my mind but held my tongue. "Why don't you jute let me know when you're done…" She glanced down to my nametag and shook her head. "Logan…and if you can be quick about it that would be great." She turned quick on her heels and walked off towards the door inside her garage. She pushed the door open and just to make me more irritated, she left the door open to her house. Like she didn't trust me enough and would probably stick her head out every now and then. Why I decided to take over the family business just to deal with bitch clients like her, baffled me.

I quickly found the problem to be the oil, as I suspected and quickly changed it along with checking a few other thing sunder the hood just to make sure she wouldn't have any problems. However doing this only seemed to make things worse. I kept finding more things wrong with this lady's fancy expensive sports car, that most mechanics would easily fix. I was starting to question whether or not she took the car to the shop at all. Or, and you found this in the business a lot…her regular mechanic was always leaving something wrong with the car so she would come back and spend more money. Or just so he could look at her amazingly hot body. I honestly don't know how anyone could stand to be around her, regardless of her beauty. She was an ice queen and knew at the snap of her fingers, she could have any guy on his knees. The thought alone made me work little faster and little messier. I had oil on my face, my arms, and I was burning up in the sun standing in her driveway, hunched over her car but when I knew the car was in working condition, I shut the hood fast and wiped my hands on my pants. I turned half expecting to see her just standing in the doorway of her house. But she wasn't which meant I had act like her servant and go fetch her so she could check out her car. I grabbed a small hand towel from my tool box and wiped my face and then my hands as I walked towards the door in her garage. I cleared my throat loudly and walked up the two steps stopping in the doorframe. "Miss Stevens? I'm going to need you to check your car. I think its fixed up…" I waited to hear a response from her, but none never came. I groaned and took only one step in before I heard hard fast heels smacking onto the wood floor. And then she spoke, but not to me.

"Yes he's actually very cute and knows his way around a car. Hopefully he doesn't take too long." I froze and held my arms down at my sides very stiff like. "No! Oh my God he's a mechanic! I'm not going to try to sleep with him!" I perked up a little and felt a smile tug at my mouth. "Well yes…I'm a little horny, I haven't had any but…he's just not my type…yeah right, because he works on cars. Just…yucky." The smile on my face fell fast and I was back to being strictly pissed off. "Okay…hopefully he's done. I'm going to check on him right now. Make sure he didn't steal anything from my garage. Yeah I'll call you in a bit." I heard something, probably her phone get set on the counter, and turned and walked back to the car quick. I lifted the hood but then shut it quick rubbing my hands together. "How is everything going out here?" I kept my jaw in a straight line and turned, trying my hardest not to look happy at all. She was smiling, but when we locked eyes the smile fell and she stopped walking fast. I grabbed my clipboard and started writing down a price that would be fair for what I did and ripped the page off and handed it out to her. She swallowed hard and stepped forward taking the paper form my hand. She looked down at it quick and I bent down grabbing my tool box, closing it first. I turned and angrily walked to my truck opening the driver door. "Wait a second…what are all these other charges?" I threw my box into the cab of my truck and turned back to see her staring at me.

"Well…I changed the oil and checked a few other things that needed serious attention. You should stop going to the mechanic you are now because he's been fucking you over." Her mouth dropped open and I pulled out my wallet, then pulled out my business card. I extended that over to her, getting closer and shrugged. ":Just a suggestion. Call me if your car needs more work done."

"I hardly think your language was professional." I shrugged and turned getting in my truck. Just as I slammed the door shut hard she walked up to it and frowned. "I will call your boss." I smiled and slipped on my seatbelt shrugging.

"My boss is me little lady. If you have a problem with any second class citizen fixing your expensive piece of shit car, talk to me."

"Well I do I have one!" I glanced over at her and couldn't help but feel slightly aroused. I was drawn back to her half exposed chest and swallowed hard. "You can't charge me for things I didn't know you were going to fix! And you think anyone like you, would be good enough for anyone like me makes you insane!" She huffed and turned baling up the paper I gave her, and my card, and tossed it to the side. I don't know what came over me. I had never gotten physical with anyone, especially a women but seeing her just disrespect me like that, and not saying thank you for fixing her car, pushed me over the edge. I got out of my truck fast and slammed the door hard just as she walked into the house, slamming the door behind her. I hurried into the garage which was starting to close and hurried to the door. I was actually surprised it wasn't locked. I threw it open and walked into the house hearing her in her huge, fancy kitchen. She gasped out and backed into her counter mouth hanging open. "Get out of my house! I'll call the cops on you!"

"You know…girls like you think they can get away with fucking murder because you got a beautiful face a nice little ass and a shit ton of money from daddy! But guess what? I don't stand for that! I'm not someone you can just use at your will and I will not be disrespected after fixing your car! So you're going to pay me the proper amount, you're going to apologize to me for being a bitch, and then you're going to switch over to my shop for your mechanical needs!" I breathed out hard and fast and loosened up a bit releasing the hold on my fists. Her mouth stayed hanging open as I darted my eyes down her body. I don't know how I didn't notice it before but she was not wearing a bra, and her high beams were on. I swallowed hard, hoping a didn't get too aroused. Too late. Way to late, especially when she spoke.

"Pay you? Apologize?" I looked up to her face and saw her left eyebrow raised. Then a tiny smirk spread on her face as she pushed off the counter and walked towards em slowly. "I'm sure we can come to some sort of…understanding. Maybe…instead of giving you some money…there could be something else you'd want." I felt my mouth go dry, and my jeans get just a little tighter. I wasn't sure where she was going with this. Well…I sort of had an idea, but I knew how girls like this work. They spin you in this web, just to trap you and suck the life out of you. Well if that's what she wanted, I'd play along and maybe even get some in the meantime. I took a quick step forward, grabbed both of her arms and pushed her back into the counter she was just leaning against. She gasped out, in pain probably but I didn't care. I reached up fast and grabbed the sides of her open blouse. With a swift movement I tore the fabric apart making the buttons pop off and fly in the kitchen crashing to the floor. Her bare breast were exposed instantly making it just a tad hard for me to stand up straight. I reached up for them fast and grabbed a hold squeezing hard. She yelped out a little in pain and looked down, cheeks flushed red. Her arms hung awkwardly at her sides and I forcefully pushed my right leg in between hers making her legs spread.

"You walk around on this Earth like your shit doesn't stink. You make people believe you're in charge and in control. You make people afraid of what you could do with your money, but the truth is, you're afraid without your money, you wouldn't have any friends. You shut people down and make people feel worthless all because that's how you feel on the inside. And the worst part…" She glanced up at me and I quickly moved my hands off her breast down to the hem of her skirt and hiked it up fast. My right hand went directly to her center and I aggressively rubbed over her panties making her gasp out and close her eyes. "You think this is how life should be because no one has had the balls to tell you differently. But I'm not like that and I'm going to give you few pointers in manners." With her skirt pushed up, and her blouse wide open, I turned her body quick, and shoved her down by the middle of her back. Her palms went down on the counter top and her head turned to lay flat on the counter as well. I grabbed the top of her panty lien and without hesitation I pulled and yanked as hard as I could, tearing the fabric of the panties apart making her groan out and tense up under my fingertips. I pushed her legs apart just a little more and traced up and down between her slits. "Number one: Just because someone isn't as rich as you…doesn't make them less important." I unbuckled my belt and pulled my pants down around to my knees and shoved my almost completely hard dick inside without another thought. She screamed out…literally screamed out either in surprise and ecstasy, or pain and lust. "Number two: If you ask someone to fix something for you…" I grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her up by it hard and mean. She moaned out, eyes closed, mouth hanging open. I started to hit inside her hard, and pull out just to slam back inside her, still holding onto her hair putting my mouth right next to her left ear. "You better say thank you, and pay them what they deserve." She moaned out just as I picked up the speed feeling just a little closer to cumming inside her. "And number three: I'm a mechanic. That doesn't mean I'm not a nice guy and it doesn't mean that I can't fuck you like some stuck up business douche bag. You are never, ever going to forget who I am and what I did for you, do you understand me?" I was literally growling in her ear, feeling myself extremely close to cumming and then it happened.

"Fuck me harder Logan. I'm a bitch…I deserve it." I squeezed my eyes shut tight, wrapped my free arm around her neck and pulled on her hair hard. I felt all of me explode inside her and it made me scream really loud in her ear. I slumped forward falling on her back and groaned loud shaking and panting hard. "No…keep going…I haven't come yet Logan. Make me scream your name." I finally caught my breath and wiped my forehead pushing off her, letting her go around her neck and her hair. I quickly pulled up my pants and smoothed out my shirt and ran my hands through my hair. "What are you doing? I haven't come yet." I grinned and watched her stand up and let her skirt fall down on her legs. I shrugged and again pulled my wallet out of my back pocket and pulled out another one of my business cards. I set it on the counter right beside her and kissed her cheek gently.

"I have a job to get to. Call me any time to check up on your car." I turned and headed back to the garage door which was wide open. I stepped out and breathed in hard and breathed out just as hard walking straight to my truck.

"Logan! You can't do that to me!" I grinned and looked over my shoulder still walking to my car. She was holding her blouse around her exposed torso running out to me. I got to my car, and climbed in watching her walk right up to the door. "For a guy preaching about manners, you don't follow your own word." I chuckled and started my truck shrugging.

"Yeah you're right…I will defiantly have to get schooled in that. For now, come to my shop in about a week for a check up so I can make sure its running okay. I wouldn't want you breaking down somewhere." I winked at her and slipped on my seatbelt.

"I see…well then I will come by in a week and you can do another…check-up under my hood and we can work out a payment plan." She winked back at me and quickly leaned in kissing my lips softly. When she pulled away she turned fast and hurried back to her house. I smiled looking at her car one last time and drove off fast.

**Sorry I haven't been on lately! I was a little busy this weekend partying up in Vegas at the warped tour and getting drunk on the strip! I had a ball and got to see Chiodos! If you don't know them check them out. I swear you won't be disappointed. They're a little heavy and Screamo but…I love it! Anyway…here's another addition to my kink series. It was requested! As always keep the request coming in!**


	9. Chapter 9

The bro-code: something every man is told since age 5. No joke. At age 5 you learn, at such a little age, that your bro's are always first. If they want to really cross the monkey bars, and are afraid, you better stand underneath and be there to catch them. It's what friends, and more importantly bro's do. And no one can ever tell you, throughout your life, there are loopholes in the bro code, because there are none. Not that I have ever tried but I just know, you cannot do something on the side and not get caught by your bro. Like the number one rule, in my book anyway, is you can never, ever, date or hook up with your bro's ex-girlfriend. It just isn't cool. In fact you shouldn't even go after a girl, your bro is too chicken to talk to. I don't' care if you know he would never have a shot with her, do not try anything! I've been screwed over by that kind of thing, so I know how bad it sucks. Which I guess is why I'm so against anyone breaking the bro code. Unfortunately, I missed one of the major bro codes, that seem pretty obvious to most guys. Oops. I honestly didn't mean for what happened, to happen. I honestly didn't even know I was that kind of guy. But I got to say, because it happened an di didn't get caught…I don't feel all that bad. James is one of my best friends. I've known in all of my 44 years on this Earth. I was his best man at his wedding, and he went to the court with me when I got my divorce. We've watched each other's kids grow up. I would never do anything to hurt him or his family, or our friendship. And luckily, I never have to worry about it.

I drove all the way to his house on a day that I really needed my best friend and a cold beer. A month after a divorce from my bitch ex-wife, and I was still dealing with her bullshit. She just knows how to get right under my skin and rather than punching a hole in my wall I decided to go over to his house. I pulled up his long driveway and slammed on the breaks hard seeing his garage door open, and only his oldest daughters car parked inside it. I frowned and contemplated just going home but I was already there and I was too damn angry to drive anywhere else. So I got out of my car, slamming the door as hard as I could behind me and hurried into his garage knocking on the door softly before pushing it open, as to not scare his kids or whoever was here. "James?" I figured I should call for him before going any further and when I got no response form him I shrugged and walked into the laundry room which had a spare fridge along with the washer and dryer. Because we were always so close, walking into each other's home without permission was like second nature to us. "Hey James are you home?" I opened a cold MGD and shut the door hard walking through the laundry room, and into the kitchen. I popped open the top of the beer and stopped in the middle of the kitchen hearing for any sign of life. I downed half the beer and gently set it on the counter sighing out and pulling out my phone. "James!?" I brought up his number and was seconds away from pushing call, when I heard a noise from the backyard. I laughed quietly to myself and set my phone down on the counter and grabbed my beer heading towards the backdoor.

I could hear someone getting comfortable in one of the pool chairs and when I steppe doubt I was half expecting, hoping, it was James. It wasn't thought. It wasn't even his wife who I felt comfortable enough around to talk to about my love life. No, because either of them would have been easy to just start talking to. No…the person getting comfortable in the long pool chair with a big soft, purple towel underneath was James's 18 year old daughter. Now normally…I wouldn't have batted an eyelash at her. She's my best friends little girl. I watched her grow up. I guess I didn't pay attention as often as I thought because I remembered this girl as a 5 year old with two braided pig tails. And now…she was in a small string bikini. And she was putting on sun tan oil. All over her chest, her stomach and her legs. She couldn't hear me. She had in headphones. She had on a pair of all white ray bans and probably couldn't see me. Thankfully…because I was completely smitten by her tight young body and I couldn't even move. If it hadn't had been for the beer can being slipping out of my hand due to the ice, she would haven't even noticed me. She turned to me quick, smiling instantly, and pulled her headphones out of her ears. "Hey! How long have you been here?" I swallowed hard and quickly bent down, grabbing my spilled beer can. I straightened up and slowly walked over to the chair next to her. "If you're looking for my jerk of a father he's out with my brother and mom buying Jack a new snowboard. You know my dad…Mr. Frugal has to get the best deal on worthless crap."

"Why didn't you go?" I was surprised I could actually speak being so close to her. I could smell the lotion she had just been putting on her already tan body and dared a glance at her chest. Her breast weren't obnoxiously big, but they were bgi enough to give me ideas about motor boating her tits.

"Well I couldn't go. I'm grounded." I looked up at her face quick and watched as she turned her whole body towards me and resting her arms on her knees. Her long brown hair fell down around her shoulders shielding her body form me, helping out just a bit. If I didn't see what I wanted so bad, I wouldn't do or say anything inappropriate.

"Aren't you 18, and just graduated? I didn't know you could get grounded after 18." She laughed loudly and shrugged pulling her hair up onto the back of her head and tying it into a ponytail on the back of her head. I looked away from her, taking a sip of my beer hoping she didn't see me steal a glance at her chest and flat stomach.

"Yeah well because I still live under his roof until August, I have to still follow his and my mom's rules and well…" She stood up quick and I looked up at her. She laughed and pointed to her stomach. I let my eyes roam down her body slowly until I noticed something shiny on her belly button. I looked at it quick and suddenly felt a weird pull in my stomach. It was a tiny little butterfly belly button ring practically covered in diamonds. I slowly took off my sunglasses and looked up at her face. "Yeah he was pretty pissed when I showed him. But this is what sent him over the edge." I looked back down seeing both her hands working on pulling down the left side of her little string bikini bottom. Right on her hip bone was of course a little purple butterfly tattoo. This time my mouth dropped open and my dad senses kicked in.

"Are you nuts?" I looked up at her and her smile fell sitting back down staring at me. "is that something you really want on your body for the rest of your life?"

"You're joking right? Don't you have like half a sleeve and a few on your back?" I sat back slouching and shook my head quickly.

"Its not the same thing. I was an idiot when I was a kid. You're not. I can understand why your dad was pissed." She snorted and reached over to the little table between our seats and grabbed the sun tan lotion.

"You and my dad don't get to say what I but on my body. I love my belly button ring and I love my tattoo. You two will not change my mind about it." She said it matter of factly and gently rubbed lotion on her long lean arms squinting in the sunlight. For a few seconds we stayed quiet and I took a few sips of my beer. I noticed however her staring over at me through thick heavy eyelashes before smiling small and standing up. "Do you think you could get my back?" I raised an eyebrow watching her turn around in front of me giving me a perfect view of her cute bubble butt. She kneeled down though in between my legs and handed back the lotion. I set my beer down and gently took the bottle from her wishing I was somewhere, anywhere else. I however squirted some lotion on my hands slowly set them on her shoulders rubbing as quickly as I could just to get it over with. "Hey Kendall…can I tell you a secret without you saying anything to anyone, especially my dad?" I gently brushed the hair away from her back and moved my hands down rubbing over the top of the tiny string in the middle of her back.

"Depends. If it's something serious like you having another tattoo I'll have to tell him." She giggled and I was suddenly starting to relax going a little slower as I rubbed the lotion on her back. She remained looking a head of both of us but also seemed perfectly relaxed.

"Well it's just…I have this small crush on someone and I'm not sure how to be myself around him. And I'm not sure how to even tell him I like him more than…what we already are." I smiled and vaguely remembered a time when I had a crush on someone. Having a crush seemed so juvenile to me now because I was so done with love, but the girl is only 18.

"What part of this is a secret?" She laughed quietly and slowly turned her head to face me. I let my hands drop down to her lower back and continued to rub the lotion which in all honesty wasn't on my hands anymore. But the sun and the little beer I had already had made the motion of rubbing her soft skin feel nice and I didn't want to stop.

"Well the secret art is who the crush is on. I mean…if my dad ever found out, he'd probably lock me in a closet guarded by a fire breathing dragon." I smiled but raised both my eyebrows urging her to tell me. She breathed out hard and gracefully turned herself around so she was facing me, on her knees, in between my open legs. I dropped my hands softly and cocked my head to the side. Before I could stop her, she was leaning into me and she was kissing my lips, softly. I kept my eyes open seeing hers closed and became very aware where her hands were going. I felt a tug at my leather belt holding up my regular blue jeans and that's when I pushed away and stumbled away from her. My foot got in the straps of the chair and I fell right back on the chair, except this time turned and lying flat on my back.

"What are you doing?" I pushed myself up only to get pushed back done by her. She climbed onto my lap. I sucked in a hard breath and put my hand sup not touching her at all. I couldn't help but notice however that with just two small tugs the strings holding up the sides of her bottoms, they would fall down exposing her to me. I looked away from her center quick and locked eyes with her searching for some kind of explanation. She spoke softly as her hands slowly pushed up, under my shirt over my stomach and chest, and then back down.

"I saw you looking at me Kendall. I know you just got divorced and I know you probably haven't had any kind of physical attention form a women in a while so…"

"No…you are too young and…" She put a hand on my mouth and shook her head quick huffing.

"Don't you dare bring up my dad right now. Real mood killer." I rolled my eyes and she laughed taking her hand of my mouth. "Now you can say no right now and I'll never do this again and never speak of it again. But you are attractive, I'm attractive and very willing…that sounds like a plan for a perfect day." This girl was insane. Absolutely fucking nuts.

"Your dad would fucking kill me…and besides…" I sat up quick, grabbed her hips and effortlessly put her back on her seat and stood up. "It's not going to happen anyway." She stood up quick and stood in front of my way grabbing my hands and moving them down to her ass. Her hands went quickly to my shoulders and she turned her head to the side smiling small.

"Say that again, except don't lie. You would be the dumbest guy from turning a very willing hot young girl down." I swallowed hard and couldn't help myself. I squeezed onto her ass hard pulling her into me. She laughed quietly and let her hands run up through my hair. "No one ever has to know. Just a little secret between you and I. " I slowly moved my hand sup from her ass to her back and cautiously looked around. It was already fucked up that I was thinking about having sex with my best friends 18 year old daughter, but I was thinking about doing it right ton one of his pool chairs. I looked around, hoping I wasn't being set up and James was going to pop out and beat the living shit out of me, but no one did. I looked back to her and breathed out hard picking her up by her as cheeks making her legs wrap around my waist. She had a cocky little smirk on her face that only pushed me further as I kneeled down on the chair she had been using and fixed it so it was completely flat. I laid her back gently and softly before working on my belt. "Holy shit…you're going to do it." I swallowed hard, cursing under my breath and glanced down at her beautiful face.

"No one ever knows. I don't care if you think this is cool because you're having sex with an older guy. You're friends, the internet doesn't ever know do you understand me?"

"Yes sir." I frowned at her let my belt hang off my waist as I grabbed the tiny string son either sides of her waist. She lifted her butt quick letting me take off the small bikini bottom. I threw the small piece of fabric to the side and put both hand outside her head leaning down into her. I locked eyes with her first before making any movement and breathed in hard.

"Are you a virgin?" She shook her head fast and gently started to work on my zipper and button still keeping my hard dick inside my pants. "Are you telling em the truth?" She smiled and looked down once before looking back into my eyes.

"My last boyfriend got the V-card form me. It was a stupid mistake and it made me hate all boys but you…you are not a boy. You're a man and I know I'm going to enjoy this." I kissed her lips soft and quick and pushed myself up off her pulling down my jeans and my boxers letting my dick poke out and stand freely. "Whoa…" I saw her cheeks flush red as she sat up on her elbows. I chuckled and rubbed myself a few times thinking about how I wanted to do this. I knew she was going to be tight and I knew just given the circumstances that it would be amazing and I wouldn't last more than 2 minutes, but I wanted to get her off as well. "You are definitely bigger." I smirked and gently pushed her back on her back, flat, going with missionary.

"Just for future reference…" I looked down between our bodies and softly put my tip at her entrance. "Any guy you're with will love hearing his bigger than any other guy you've been with. It's an ego thing and it gets us going."

"Yeah well it's the truth." I looked up at her face and fro a split second I saw her dad. I shook the thought out of my head quick, hoping that image didn't ruin it for me and looked back down been our bodies.

"Wrap your legs around my back." She did as she was told quickly and while she moved her legs I slammed into her hard and rough. She screamed out loud grabbing a hold of my shoulders pulling em closer ot her. Her screams quietly turned into moans as I snapped my ips back and forth going in and out of her. I held myself up outside her head and watched her face. I forgot how amazing it feels to be in someone who isn't such a whore and bitch, and I forgot how great it felt to know I was making such a beautiful girl feel pleasure. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was parted open letting me hear her sweat beautiful moans more clearly. Her fingernails were digging right into my shoulders and I started to wonder if I had hurt her and slowed down my movements. As soon as I got slow her eyes opened and one single tear rolled down from the corner of her eye. She quickly wiped it away and smiled turning her head looking away from me. "I'm sorry…it's been a while since I've…and I was just way too excited."

"I'm fine…it's okay." I knew it was a lie but continued to push and pull myself out of her, slowly and soothingly. "When I had sex with…my ex…he was barely inside me before he came." She turned back to me and set both her hand son my neck and held me gently. "Thank God he had a condom on." I nodded slowly and lowered my head remembering what it felt like to actually make love. At first I was just willing to fuck this girl senseless just to say I did, to no one other than myself of course but now…I don't know. I felt a weird connection between the two of us and all I wanted to do was show her what real love, and real sex should be about. "Kendall?" I raised my head quick and opened my eyes breathing out hard. "Can I…" She stopped and bit her bottom lip arching her back moaning lowly. "Ohh…oh God…" I smiled knowing I must have hit her g-spot. I bent my head down and gently kissed her open neck softly. "Oh that felt so good…mm…do it again." I kissed her neck a little messier and hit hard and further into her warm pussy earning another long sensual moan. I slowly pushed myself up completely and grabbed a hold of her hips, pulling her closer to me, keeping her back arched off the chair completely. Her hands quickly went to mine and she gripped tight.

"What were you going to ask?" She stared up at me and bit her bottom lip again cocking her head to the side.

"Can I get on top?" I quickly wrapped an arm around her back and lifted her, while still keeping inside her. She wrapped her arms around my neck tight and held onto me while I switched us, so she was on top of me. I fought the back of the seat, trying to pull it up so I could be in a sort of sitting position until it cooperated. I laid back and let go of her hips just to move my right hand up and cup her cheek. Her hands went on my chest and surprising to me, she started to raise off me and lsowly push back down on me. I let my head fall back on the chair and groaned out running my hands through my sweaty hair and then locking them at the back fo my head. We locked eyes again and for the first time I wasn't seeing her as my best friends daughter. I was seeing her as a vulnerable, sweet, sexy women I could actually probably fall for.

"You look so beautiful." She blushed like crazy only making me fall harder and squeeze my fingers together behind my head. Her hands started to rub and down my chest slowly and she also started to pick up speed of her bouncing on top of me. I barely bent my legs at the knees making it so when she came back down, she hit a little harder, making her then so she would go back up fast. She caught on quick and the first time it happened her g-spot must have been hit again because she tossed her head back and groaned out very loudly. I closed my eyes and moved my hands out from behind my head setting them on her soft, smooth thighs.

"Should I take off my top?" I opened my eyes quick just as my mouth dropped open and she slowly down, stopping all together to untie the string around her neck. I moved quickly myself and started undoing the one around her back sitting up. I softly kissed onto the top of her right breast just as I let the string s fall from my hands. I sat back quick and again put my hands behind my head holding up so I could get a better view of the show. And a show I got.

After she threw the triangle top to the side she started bouncing and immediately started going hard and fast. I gritted my teeth watching her perfectly round smooth creamy white breast sway and desperately tried to keep it together. I defiantly didn't want ot cum inside her because ei could never explain that to James, but I also wanted to wait until she was cumming. When I knew she was close, or actually cumming, I would be able to pull out of her and just like…put my seed all over her stomach. I just prayed the time came faster to when she actually was cumming. "Mmmm Kendall?" I only nodded watching her as she used my chest for balance. "Can you touch me?" I let go of my head fast and put one hand up to her left breast while the other went straight to her clit. Automatically she fell forward as my thumb worked in fast circles on her clit and my thumb and pointer finger on my other hand pinched onto her sweet little nipple. She groaned and aggressively bit onto my right peck through my shirt. "Oh my God I'm so close…" I smiled and let her lay her head on my shoulder and breath out her. I raised my legs higher and moved the hand holding her breast to her back and held on tight wrapping around her. I lifted my body of the chair and when she came down onto me, I slammed up into her. Another ear shattering moan from her into my ear I knew she was having her first real orgasm. I felt her squeezing and then releasing around my dick while her juices flowed out of her and onto me. I grunted loudly and quickly pushed her off me, so I could pull out. She must have been in her high still because she fell back on the space behind her and laid flat on her back, her legs hanging off of mine. I grabbed myself, stroked it a couple times before I groaned out a little louder than her and let my cum hit all over her flat smooth stomach. I groaned and grabbed ahold of her thigh squeezing my eyes shut and rubbed myself until I wasn't shaking anymore.

When I opened my eyes she was staring up at me, a hazy smile on her face. She was probably still high off the orgasm and that made me feel really good. I wiped my hand on the towel below me and gently shoved myself back in my boxers and then pulled them up along with my jeans. I left them undone as I carefully lifted her up and laid her slightly shaking body on mine and laid back holding around her naked back. She clearly didn't want to do anymore moving because she snuggled into my chest and sighed out happily content.

We laid for a few minutes before she pushed off me, glanced at my watch and jumped off me. She grabbed her bottoms, slipped them on and then bent down grabbing her top. She started to tie the strings back around her neck and I got up quick helping her tie the one around her back. When I finished I buckled my jeans back up and breathed out hard running a hand through my hair. "So…" She turned and faced me crossing her arms over her chest, suddenly feeling too modest.

"So…" She laughed and looked down at her feet shuffling them. "Look…I know I said I didn't want you to tell anyone, and I still don't but it's not because I don't care." She looked up quick and bit her bottom lip. I stepped closer to her and kissed her forehead softly setting my hand son her shoulders. "You are not the same girl I used to know. The one who would purposely throw a soft ball at my package because you thought it was funny to see other people in pain." She laughed underneath me and gently wrapped her arms around my torso. "I don't know how you're going to take this but…I kind of don't want that to be the only time I can see you." She stayed quiet underneath me and I gently rubbed her shoulders. "It could be our secret still…just a long, drawn out one where not only do we do what we just did, but maybe I could get to know this new you."

"I would actually really love that." I pulled away from her just only a few inches and put a finger under her chin lifting it up. She grinned and tucked a few fingers into the waist band of my jeans. "I really like you Kendall, and I don't care how big of a age gap is between us or that your my dad's best friend." I smirked and bent my head down kissing her softly. I pulled away quick however hearing a car pull up out from and stepped away from her. "Shit I need to throw my towel in the wash…I'll be back." She ripped the towel off the chair quick and balled it up running in the house. I sighed out hard, grabbed my beer and sunglasses and also walked into the house just as James, his wife and his son walked in. I smiled big at him and he shook his head setting a bag on the kitchen counter.

"let me guess…bitch face being a bitch face again?" I shrugged and sat down at the bar smiling warmly at his wife and son as they walked by and headed down the hall. "You been here long?"

"Yeah…about 20 minutes. It's alright though." I raised my beer and took a sip hoping I didn't look to guilty.

"And my delinquent daughter? She give you any company or is she still pissed off?" I watched as he opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water, just as she walked out, a plain black shirt and pair of dark blue denim shorts on. She huffed at her dad and pushed him out of the way also grabbing a bottle of water.

"Yeah she was a nice host while I waited for you." James chuckled saying he had taped a hockey game and that he wanted to watch it with me and started walking out of the kitchen. I slid off my stool slowly and noticed she was giving me a cute smile and a small wink. She shook her head and walked out past em going back to the backyard.

"Dude you got to come see this play. This guy gets fucked up…" I smiled and walked towards the voice while also looking outside. She was stripped down to her bikini again and as if she knew I was looking she bent down right by the door and wiggled her butt a little. I smiled even bigger getting to his black leather couch and sitting down next to him softly. He had no idea what the hell happened before he got home and I was completely fine with that. I would also be lying if I didn't say the thought of fucking his daughter by his pool didn't excite me. And in a heartbeat, I'd do it again.

**Quick request…I realized I have not done one single Carlos story. I don't know why and it makes me sad. Any suggestions?**


	10. Chapter 10

"_I got this today when I bought new shoes for your brother's wedding. What do you think?" _I sighed clicking on the picture to make it bigger on my phone and smiled instantly. My girlfriend of three years sent em a picture of her in a teeny tiny American flag string bikini. She was standing in front of the long mirror on the back of her closet door in nothing but the bikini. I glanced away from my phone to make sure my friends and the producers weren't looking at my screen. They were all sitting around the sound board laughing and occasionally taking notes about the music playing so I was good. I looked back down at the picture and brought it up face to get a better look. She was wearing the diamond necklace I just bought her for her birthday which helped extenuate her perfect chest. I don't know how to be honest…I just knew when I saw the diamonds, I was drawn to her tits. They were barely being held in by the tiny triangles with the stars on the fabric and I knew if I was there I would have no problem ripping the fabric off with my hands. When I stared long enough at the skin on her chest, I glanced down to her stomach and swallowed hard looking further down. The bottoms were the red and white stripes and because it was such a small piece of fabric, there was only one white stripe and two red ones. That I could see anyway. "_I'm going to wear it when we go to the beach with everyone on the 4__th__. Patriotic enough?" _I smiled reading her new text and quickly put in my reply.

"It would be even more patriotic if it was on the floor of our bedroom…;)" I hit send and looked up setting my phone on my right thigh. I quickly jumped back in the conversation about our latest recording session and offered my input on how we could make everything better if we needed it. Only two minutes passed before I felt a vibration on my leg and ignored it for a minute listening to something Kendall was saying. When he stopped talking the next track started laying and I sat back in my seat picking up my phone. I had another picture message from her and opened it quick hoping she caught onto my hint and was sending me nudes. I felt a pang of disappointment seeing the bikini she just had on, on the floor of her closet. I knew it was her closet floor because in the background I saw different colored heels. I frowned and quickly opened the message back up typing fast. "I'm glad you took it off…does that mean you're naked? And can I see?" I hit send fast and glanced up at the people in the room all still talking, not really noticing that I was texting. I saw Carlos and Logan texting as well so didn't feel all that bad. And when I felt the vibration on my leg again I opened it up quick smiling.

"_Yes I'm naked…no you can't see. I'm trying to find some comfy clothes to watch hope floats. Can you bring home some Sherbet after work?" _I frowned and sent another text this one not being so nice.

"Come on…one nude picture. I've done things for you that I didn't want to. The least you could do is send me a picture of your titties." I hit send and looked up just in time to see Carlos walking by with his phone pressed to his ear. Just as I set my phone down it vibrated which meant I had pissed her off and it was a short response.

"_You're a pervert. Bring ice cream or suffer the consequences." _I frowned in anger and frustration and threw my phone down onto the sound board next to me to mad to reply. I set my full attention on the conversation surrounding me let my phone and my girlfriend slip through my mind.

It wasn't until I got up to take a piss, leaving my phone that she finally test back. When I walked back into the booth I saw all three of my best friend hovering around the end of the board where my phone was. I peered over their shoulders quietly, and sneakily and looked down at what they were staring at. My mouth dropped open fast and I aggressively pushed between Logan and Kendall grabbing the phone and pressing it hard into my chest. They all turned up to me and smiled wide, nodding like idiots. "I didn't know you guys did that sexting thing…" Carlos's voice was laced with humor only ticking me off more.

"Especially when you're at work." I glared at Logan who laughed walking back to his chair and sitting down taking the cap off his water bottle and taking a sip. The other two followed after him, all smiling with their cheeks a little red. I quickly put my phone out in front of me and opened up my messages going to the latest one. I swallowed hard seeing her standing back in front of her mirror, only in one of my black button up shirts, the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, and a pair of black laced panties. I closed my eyes and shook my head sitting down re reading her text in my head.

"_Comfy now…if only I had some ice cream…" _I opened my eyes quick and stared blankly at my half naked girlfriend in one of my shirts and tiny little panties. I started to think about all the thing is could to her. Turn her around, bend her over…thrown her on the coffee table and fuck her brains out. I could even go the classy and gentleman way of putting her on the bed and screwing her into next Tuesday. But the more I thought about all these ways I could have sex with her…I felt like maybe she wouldn't deserve it. Like maybe because she wanted to play this game of sending a picture of her in a bikini and then in one of my shirts and practically nothing else…she shouldn't get dick. But let's be honest…I'm not that strong. Even if I wanted to give her a taste of her own medicine, I'd still be left out. No one would win.

The rest of the day at the studio kind of went by in a blur. I was really trying to think of a way to get back at her for getting me all hot and bothered without having any means to do anything about it. I wanted her to know what kind of hell I went through and I wanted her to be as tortured as I was. But what could I actually do to make her that hot and bothered. It wasn't like I could send half naked pictures and get the same reaction. Sure I'm hot…but I'd have to do better than that. I was surprised and disappointed to find no other text from her when we all decided to go home. It was just 6 at night when I finally got in my car and I remember just as I was driving out of the parking lot that I had to grab some ice cream for her. I drove slowly down the busy streets of LA hoping some kind of inspiration would pop out at me but to no avail. I lazily walked into the small store a block away from our house and made my way to the ice cream aisle and that's where it hit me. I stopped a few feet away from the freezer section and looked n the aisle closest to me. Sitting perfectly in a line were bottles of chocolate syrup. A light bulb flashed over my head and I smiled, to myself, grabbing one of the bottles.

By the time I got home I was beyond the point of horny. I made myself way to excited just planning on what I wanted to do to her. And I knew as soon as I walked through that door she'd still be in that shirt and those panties and I would have 5 maybe 10 minutes to fo what I wanted before i exploded. So I parked my car in the garage and ran into the house fast carrying two grocery bags. I waked into the kitchen first setting the bags down and then went to the living room where I saw her. She was sitting in the middle of the couch like I hoped. Shirt opened up, only buttoned in front of her chest so she wasn't completely exposed. Her long lean, tan legs were crossed and her hands were folded in her lap. When I stopped by the end of the couch she turned up to me and smirked slowly setting her feet on the ground. "How was work handsome?" I shrugged and walked right in front of her. She chuckled to herself and looked back down trying to see the TV around my body. Without saying one word I reached down quick and wrapped my arms around the back of her legs and picked her up, throwing her over my shoulder. She gasped out and clutched onto my shirt in the back pushing herself up. "What are you doing James?" I smirked letting one of my hands run up the back of her legs stopping at her butt. She sighed behind me and I started walking rubbing over the soft skin on her ass cheek poking out under the black laced panties. "Oh I see…someone got a little excited by the pictures I sent him. Poor baby." I raised my hand fast just to bring it back down and slap her butt hard. The grip on the back of my shirt tightened as she groaned but didn't scream or yell. I made a quick detour to the kitchen, grabbing both grocery bags, before then going straight to our bedroom upstairs. "So did you get my ice cream?" I completely ignored her walking right to the edge of the bed and tossing her down on it. She le tout a little hmpf and sat up quick brushing strawberry blonde hair out of her face. I set the bags down on the bed beside her and turned quick walking to my closet. I turned the light on overhead and quickly scanned over the rack searching for a few of my ties. "Wow…chocolate syrup…whip crème…strawberries. Someone is hungry." I smirked hearing her go through the bags, having no idea what was about to happen. I grabbed two of my black ties and walked back out to her leaving the light on in the closet. I climbed on the bed next to her and gently pushed her back so she was lying flat on her back towards the head of the bed. She frowned seeing the ties in my hand but had no time to question me. I grabbed both her arms, softly and raised them above her head by the headboard. I quickly wrapped the tie around one wooden bar behind her head and brought it around her wrists, tying it twice. Not too tight, but tight enough so she couldn't get out. "James what are you planning on doing?" I looked down at her face and set my hands on the outside of her arms leaning down just inched from her mouth.

"Didn't you want ice cream?" I kissed her softly before grabbing the other tie and lifting her head gently. I tied it around her eyes, shielding her vision from me and sat back on my feet looking down at my work. We had never ever down anything remotely like this in the bedroom and I was starting to wonder why. I was so turned on I could have passed out.

I gently set my right hand down onto the skin showing on her stomach. My shirt was obviously too big for her, so it fit loose showing off her chest. I slowly rubbed over the skin below her belly button and above her panty line. She sighed happily in content and tensed up all at the same time. I could see and feel the Goosebumps pop up as my hand slowly made its way over her naval and up to the button keeping her breast hidden form me. I was sort of in a hurry but took my time unbuttoning the one button. Even when it came undone the shirt just stayed one her body still keeping it form my viewing pleasure. I flicked the fabric to the side and sucked in a breath seeing her tits. "Please tell em you are not going to put all that food on my body. I already took a shower today."

"Well that's a shame…I guess you should have thought about that before you decided to be a cock tease and send me half naked pictures, which by the way the guys saw."

"You showed them!?" Her cheeks went instantly red making me smile and reach in the bag down by her feet. "You're the one who wanted a nude…"

"Yeah a full nude. What you did is just plan rude. What kind of hot piece of ass just sends a bikini picture? And what kind of hot piece of ass thinks it's funny to torture me by wearing one of my shirts and nothing else?"

"I'm sorry. I thought it would be a nice image for you through you're work day." I frowned and popped the top off the chocolate syrup bottle running my free hand up and down her stomach and in between her boobs. "James please don't do this…I don't want to take another shower. I don't want to be sticky." I slowly turned the bottle and watched as the thick syrup oozed out of the small hole and fell right onto her belly button. She gasped out, probably at the feeling and the cold and I slowly moved the bottle up above her making a line from her belly button all the way up to her chest. I stopped it in between each tit before letting it drizzle over each of them. "James that's too much. It feels weird." She started squirming underneath me almost making me drizzle the syrup on the bed and shirt she still had on.

"Stop squirming…I'll take care of it." I closed up the bottle, tossed it to the side and lifted her leg closest to me. I dove underneath it so I was in-between her legs and bowed my head down quick. My tongue softly touched her belly button and licked all of the chocolate up. I glance dup at her face seeing it covered with lust and smirked and I let my tongue race all the way up her flat stomach. When I got to her chest I didn't go slow or gently. I licked, kissed and bit the chocolate off her body making quite a mess on my face probably but I didn't care because as much as I enjoyed licking chocolate off her hot body, she was moaning and arching her back with every lick.

"James…" I looked up at her face seeing it flushed and a little sweaty. I went to work on taking off my pants as her legs rose up and down the sides of my body making em feel the heat between her legs.

"Do you think you're going to do something like this to me again?"

"If it means you just did what you did with your tongue again…hell yes." I smirked but shook my head kicking off my jeans, boxers, and shoes. I left my socks on, not having any energy to deal with them. "Was that seriously your idea of a punishment?" I poisoned my rock hard cock at her pussy and reached up taking off the tie around her eyes. She blinked a couple times but looked up at me smiling big. "I mean…its not what I thought you would do to make me pay." I smirked back down at her raised both legs, setting them outside my body and slammed into her hard. I watched her knuckles go white as she gripped the tie around her wrists. She yelled out screaming my name and arched her back meeting every single thrust I was forcing inside. Just like I knew would happen, I wasn't going to last very long. And lucky for me she wasn't that close just yet. I let the warmth and the wetness form inside her push me further as I held her legs up and stared down at her bouncing boobs. I groaned out loudly seeing a bit of chocolate still on her left nipple and felt the need to lick it off. But just thinking about having her boob in my mouth made my balls tighten up and release quick. I was grunting, thrusting and shaking over top of her as I emptied my entire sack inside her. I dug my fingernails deep into the skin on her things as I bet down, bringing her legs with me. I laid flat on top of her as I stuck my tongue out and licked her sensitive, red left nipple getting the chocolate completely off. "Fuck James…keep going I haven't cum yet." I laughed out loud and pushed off her breathing out hard. I saw how distraught she was that she was so close and I wasn't doing anything about it, and laughed louder knowing I wasn't going to do anything about it. Not right now anyway. I gently pulled out of her sensitive and abused hole and climbed off the bed letting her legs fall to it hard. "Where the hell are you going?" I picked up my boxers off the floor and slipped them on just to take off my shirt. I turned back to the bed and grabbed the bag that had the ice cream still in it. I took it out quick, took of the plastic holding the lid on and opened it up. I made sure to get her favorite…berry sherbet and looked at her as I stuck a finger in the coldness and dug some out. "What are you doing James? I haven't cum yet." I nodded swallowing the cold fruity ice cream and shrugged.

"I know…but I'm worn out. See I was tortured all day thinking about how I could get you back for sending me those pictures and now…well I just banged you pretty hard. I just need a little recharge. I'll be back…don't worry baby." I started back out of the room holding her ice cream seeing her looking at me horrified, still tied to the bed.

"What do you mean you'll be back?"

"Oh the Dodgers are playing right now. I don't want to miss the game. I'll come back in here after the 5th inning though." I backed up to the door completely and watched her struggle. She groaned out, frustrated and turned to me. I leaned against the door frame and took another scoopful out with my finger eating it quick.

"You're just going to leave me here, hot and bothered while you watch a stupid baseball game and you're going to eat my ice cream with your fingers?" I smiled and started turning out of the room.

"Is that pay back enough for you?" 


	11. Chapter 11

"You promised me Carlos! You do this to me every single time we go out!" I raised the glass to my lips and drank the ice cold water I just poured. I closed my eyes, letting the cool liquid run down my throat and tried to keep myself calm. She hadn't stopped screaming at me since we left the restaurant and it was starting to really piss me off. "You are the entire reason we don't have friends. And you are the reason my dad hates you! Do you get off on how you act because I'm getting really sick and fucking tiered of it!" I opened my eyes and watched her pace, like she has been doing for the past 5 minutes. I had to admit…seeing her in upset and pissed off at me got my dick hard. It was a mix of that and the alcohol I had been drinking since before we even left for dinner. "Oh my God…my dad is never going to let this go! Why can't you ever keep your mouth shut? Why did you have to say anything to him?!"

"You mean _Steve?" _She stopped her pacing and turned to me slowly. I set my glass down on the island and took off my jacket throwing it on the bar stool next to me. "What…did I hurt the poor little boys feelings? Did the big bad tough Marine cry?" She put her hands on her hips and leaned against the kitchen counter behind her. "Why is it that every time we have dinner with your parents and your sisters, that bag of dicks is there? Why does your dad always want you to sit next to him and why does your fucking mother always insist I wear a fucking tie?!" I slammed my hand down onto the tile of the island making her jump and look down. "I'm so fucking done with apologizing for sticking up for myself and for loving the best God damn girl in the world. When will your parents ever fucking accept me?"

"How about when you start acting like an adult?!" She pushed off the counter and walked to the fridge pulling it open hard. She reached inn quick and grabbed a bottle of champagne that I bought a couple days ago. She slammed the kitchen door shut hard and turned back to me giving me a death stare. "I did not fall in love with some egotistical, jackass who loves to pick fights with any and every guy who looks at me for a second. You need to apologize to me and my parents before I can even look at you again." She turned on her hells fast and walked to and up the stairs champagne bottle in hand.

I don't think I had ever seen her this mad. Sure, we have gone at it before and we've screamed at each other and called each other every name in the book. And one of the reasons I loved this girl was for how strong she is. She literally can sit there and take me screaming in her face, and not shed one tear. She can yell at me and push me around without being afraid that I'd do the same to her. I've never laid a finger on her in our fights. I've never pushed back when she shoved me, and I've never made a fist when she was near me. That's why I go to the gym. That's why I have my own personal gym in the basement. Sometimes, I cannot control myself and I say some pretty fucked up shit to her. It was a surprise I still had her. Tonight was no different.

I suppose I shouldn't have hit the guy. I should have kept my cool and ignored him. But he was right in my ear telling em about some bullshit story of him and my girlfriend when they were younger. I get it, you used to bang her and no one knows how awesome that makes you, except me, but I am the last person you want to talk to about that. I don't care about the time you guys got stuck in the rain and mud and fucked in the back of your truck. So don't get mad at me when I hit you for telling me how tight her pussy was when she was that young. I bet if her dad heard him talking about his little girl like that…I wouldn't be the only one throwing punches. In fact…"What do you think your dad would say hearing precious _Steve_ talking about your sweet little pussy?!" I jumped off my bar stool and walked to the fridge grabbing a beer ready for another big brawl. I climbed the stairs two at a time while unbuttoning my shirt. I was halfway down the hallway when I stopped frozen in my tracks hearing…cries. I cocked my head and though for sure, that was not her, my strong brave girlfriend crying. But then I heard another loud sob that made me walk fast right to the halfway closed bedroom door. I pushed it open starting to regret my actions and my words. I finally pushed her too hard and made her break down. I was the biggest piece of shit in the world. But taking two steps into the bedroom, I knew maybe this wasn't a sad kind of crying.

She was sitting in the middle of our bed, the champagne open, the TV remote in her hand. But she was crying too. Sobbing hysterically. I moved closer to her cautiously hoping this wasn't some kind of trap. "Babe? You alright?" She turned to me and wiped her face quick pushing off the bed. I glanced up under her short red dress and caught a glimpse of the black thong I watched her put on before we left earlier tonight. I looked up however seeing her walk straight towards me and without saying one word, still crying she yanked my glass beer bottle out of my hand and chucked it. Straight into the wall behind me. I ducked my head bit hearing the glass smash against the wall and put my hands on the back of my head. I felt a few little stabs from the bottle and looked up seeing her staring at me. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

"Leave em alone! Get out of the room!" She aggressively shoved my left shoulder, pouring gasoline on my fire. I reached out and grabbed her arms hard just on pure adrenaline. "No! Let me go and leave me alone!" I was shoved again but this time she went with me because I was still holding onto her. We fell back a little but I kept up standing. She tried to shove me again, but this time I was faster. I don't know what came over me. I shoved her back, hard making her stumble back all the way to the bed. The champagne bottle fell out of her hand. It didn't smash like the beer bottle but then again it wasn't thrown like the beer bottle.

"Calm the fuck down! What the hell is wrong with you!?"She pushed off the bed and wiped under her eyes, crying still. "I hit that guy, and I yelled at your dad because I'm sick and tired of being your family's punching bag! They treat me like shit over and over all because you never say a God damn word to them!" She put her head down just full on sobbing, still not enough for me to calm down and not yell at her. "God forbid the little spoiled princess told her daddy how she really fucking felt!" She stormed towards me and pushed on my chest again. This time I grabbed her wrists and spun her fast. I flushed her against my body and walked us forward. Right to the bed. In a rather mean way, I put a hand on the back of her head and shoved it down onto the mattress. Our bed was so high up the ground that when she bent over, it was completely over but enough to get her into position so I could have sex with her.

"Let me go! If you think I want to have sex with you right now…after everything you've said…"

"Oh I get it…your dad and your entire family can talk shit, but I can't?" I grabbed a fistful of her hair and tugged on it. Her head lifted up just a little and she glanced back at me. The tears had stopped coming out of her eyes, but the mascara and makeup she had on was smeared down her face. She never looked more beautiful. Cheeks red, eyes glistening, mouth parted open in surprise at my roughness…my dick which was now pressed up against her perfect ass got about 30 times harder. "What do I have to do to make you, and your family happy? Tell me!" I pushed my groin harder into her and pulled harder onto her hair. Her eyes squeezed shut, and she gritted her teeth leaving her mouth open. "¿Por qué haces esto a mí?" Her eyes opened slowly and I started to let go of her hair. "¿Quieres verme enojado?" I let her head go completely and started to back away from her feeling myself calm down. Which was a fucking miracle because I had a beer bottle chucked at my head.

"You're an asshole…my dad was right. I should have stayed with Steve." I stopped pushing away from her and set my hands back on her hips. "Did you know…Steve's dick is thicker and about three inches longer then yours?" She pushed herself off the bed and turned letting em keep my hand son her body still. Quickly, her right hand pushed inside my pants and grabbed ahold of my dick and squeezed hard. "I can vividly remember trying to fit him completely inside my small mouth and feeling like my head was going to split." She smirked and started to undo my pants with her other hand. "I guess that's why I like your dick Carlos…it actually fits everywhere. I don't know how great that is for performance but…" I dug my fingertips deep into her skin as she leaned forward putting her lips closer to my mouth. "I want you to fuck me so hard I'm bruised. And I want you to call me every name in the book." My pants got free from the belt and zipper and her little hand started to work up and down. "I want you to make me beg for fucking mercy. Tell me how much of a bitch I am for letting my family treat you like they do. Fuck me Carlos."

"Jesus Christ." I reached down quick and grabbed under ass, giving an extra hard squeeze. She gasped out and pulled her hand out of my pants. I tossed her on the bed and shoved my hands underneath her dress grabbing her panties and pulling them down rough. When I tossed them behind my back, her right hand went between her legs and started…fingering herself. "Fuck…" Her back arched and I gently pulled her body down to me while pushing my pants down as well.

"I'm serious Carlos…make me hurt."

"Voy a hacerte gritar mi nombre usted perra asquerosa." As soon as I said it she groaned out and took her fingers out of her now dripping pussy an shimmied out of her little spaghetti straps on her shoulders to pull the dress down off her body. I grabbed her hips hard and without thinking, I slammed into her, balls deep and stayed there. "¿Que es lo suficientemente grande como para coño?" I don't think she knew all of what I was saying in Spanish because she didn't speak it. But she must have caught one word that I never, ever said to her because she looked up at me and sat up on her elbows licking her lips and then raised an eyebrow.

"Is that all you got? You must not be that mad at me if that's all you're going to do." I pulled out of her completely and waited a minute. I caught her eyes and saw for a split second that yeah…she was serious about me hurting her but…she also looked sorry and guilty for the fight we were in the middle of. I looked down, swallowing hard and shook my head.

"Turn around."

"What was that? I didn't hear you baby…" I looked up and yanked down the front of her chest making her boobs pop out and jiggle a little.

"I said turn around and get on your hands and fucking knees." She growled lowly and quickly turned her body climbing on it farther, getting on her hands and knees. She looked back a me as I climbed on behind her and pushed her dress up in the back. Her ass came into perfect view and I lost complete control. My right hand, my strong hand raised up, and smacked down hard onto her little bubble ass. She yelled out…screamed at the top of her lungs and pushed back into my hand shaking her ass. I let my hand down fall between her legs and hit between her thighs. She took the hint and spread her legs apart laying her head on the bed. I pushed my hand back up between her legs and gently caressed between her folds and over her clit. I watched her face twist into pure pleasure. It got me that much hotter. I replaced my hand with my dick and shoved inside her, again, balls deep and leaned forward grabbing a fist full of her messy black hair. "You like my dick, slut?"

"Yeah…" I pull3ed out and pushed in a couple times watching her head bounce back and forth with my thrusts. I pushed myself up off her, pulling her head along with me. She quickly set herself up on her hands and rolled her head back so the hair pulling wasn't as hard.

"Stay on your hands, do you understand me?" She nodded and groaned every time I hit inside her. My free hand moved to the front of her body and grabbed ahold of boob. I pinched her nipple between my finger, and also pulling gently. She moaned and groaned trying to put her head down, but not being able to because I still had a good grip on it. I also could tell she wanted to lay on her chest, sticking her ass out even more because she was either tiered or close to cumming and wanted to be relaxed. But I was not going to let her. I had sweat dripping down my face and down the back of my neck. My pants were only down around my knees and I wanted to desperately to raise one leg to get a better angle but couldn't. I was however able to pull her up by her hair and press her back into my chest, while I still fucked her pussy raw. "un poco putita tan bueno." She moaned out as my hand left her tit and held around her throat gently. "Are you close babe?" She nodded, gripping onto my arm holding her neck. She began scratching and clawing at it letting her groans get louder. And just like that I felt her tighten around me and she was screaming. I held her tighter, pulled her hair harder and continued to fuck her through her high. I waited, like a good boy until she was done dropping form her high before I let her go completely and let her fall face down onto the bed, which also made me slip out of her. She groaned again and raised up on her elbows getting ready to turn around on her back. But I wasn't done. I put a hand on the middle of her back, grabbed a hold of my dick and started pumping it.

"What are you doing?" I looked up for a second to see her big bright blue eyes looking back at me, tiered but also very happy. That was all it took. I shut my eyes softly pulled one last time, and let go completely. All over her back. And all over the dress that was bunched up. "Carlos! Not on my dress!" I shuttered and breathed in and out hard waiting for it all to come out before moving around her gently and falling onto my back next to her. I kicked off my shoes, letting them hit the floor hard, and pushed my pants and boxers off without using my hands. When those touched the floor I turned my head to see her staring at me, pissed and a little grossed out. I smiled and turned my body so I was on my side and tangled my hand in her hair leaning into her. I kissed her mouth softly, getting an equally soft kiss back. When I pulled away I rolled back onto my back running a hand through my sweaty hair. "I can't believe you did that…that's going to stain my dress you prick." I watched her stand up and get off the bed carefully. She quickly slipped out of the messy dress showing me her fully naked body. I pushed up and sat up taking off my button up shirt.

"Just like that beer will probably stain the carpet?" She stopped and stared at me, completely changing. She softened quick and moved forward putting her hands on my face.

"I'm sorry I threw that at you. I was just so upset…"

"I know you were…and I'm sorry I acted like a child at dinner." She smiled small and pushed her foreheads together. "Did I hurt you at all?"

"Didn't I ask you too?" I smiled big pushing myself off the bed completely and stood up in front of her. "Was that the best sex we've ever had or what?"

"Probably…we ruined your dress so that has to count, right?"

**So…a couple things. One I lost my right contact which is the eye that has a stigmatism. So if there are some misspelled words or something just doesn't read right…I apologize. I couldn't get a new contact today and I don't wear glasses so…my vision was little jacked up. Second: I don't know Spanish. I don't understand Spanish. I used Google translate and did the best I could. If something is just wrong, please let me know. I did not do Spanish to offend anyone. Just let me know if it's wrong and doesn't make sense. So yeah…let me know about this one. It's my first Carlos Kink! Yay!**


	12. Chapter 12

I couldn't look at her anymore. I had reached my limit and it would just be best for everyone if we left and didn't talk the rest of the night. And of course she was oblivious to it all. I couldn't blame her really…it took me a month to finally ask her out because my flirting was coming off as friendly. She didn't get that I was trying my hardest to get my dick inside her. Until I actually told her and she said yes. This was very similar to what has been happening all night. Except he wasn't being as vague as I was in the beginning. He was touching her arm…bending down to get close to her face. Staring at her chest as he leaned over her setting something on the table. He only talked to me when I ordered my food. He kept coming back with the red wine I order for her. He kept refilling her glass, making her more giggly, more obvious and apparently more willing in his eyes. I guess he forgot she was on a date with a very pissed off boyfriend.

He was back again, this time thankfully with the check. He set it right next to my empty beer bottle and I picked it up fast taking my wallet out of my pant pocket. I took out a hundred and two twenties setting them in the little book. I was probably 20 dollars over, but if I left the guy a nice tip he'd go away and I wouldn't have to deal with him. He picked it back up smiling big at my very intoxicated girlfriend who was trying to stand, failing at doing so. I watched his smile get bigger as he saw the money and I stood up quick putting out a hand for her. She almost fell but laughed it off quietly to herself and took my hand letting em pull her into my body. "Thank you sir…you have a very good night." I looked at him just in time to see him give me a wink. Ii clenched my free hand down at my side and gave him a death stare while leading her to the entrance. One of her arms draped around my back, holding herself up on my body and I forced a fake smile at the hostess and quickly walked out.

The fresh crisp night air was the first thing to get me to calm down. Not by much but it helped quite a bit. And feeling her cling to me, laying her head on my chest also helped. I gently wrapped an arm around her shoulders, holding her closer and rubbing my hand up and down her arm causing friction to warm her. I took my keys out of my pocket and clicked the unlock button walking her to the passenger door. I pulled it open and gently helped her sit down. When I made sure she was in completely, I shut the door softly and walked over to my side.

Ii drove slowly through town with my window halfway down and one hand resting on the steering wheel lazily. My other hand fell in my lap and for a while, it was quiet, and she barely made a move. And then, just as I suspected because she was tossed, one of her hands rested on my thigh and slowly stated to rub it's way to my crotch. I quickly switched hands so the one on the wheel was closer to my door. My free hand laced with hers on my lap and I brought it up to my mouth kissing it softly. I watched her out of the corner of my eye as she put her head back and yawned big. I squeezed her hand softly and set it back down in-between our seats on the consoles. I kept our hands connected though and every now and then she would squeeze mine. I would look to her and see she was trying to sleep, but would wake up for whatever reason and squeeze my hand, as if to make sure I was still there with her.

I parked completely in the garage when we got home and moved quick to help her out of the car. She almost fell, flat on her face but I caught her and lifted her back up. She laughed and wrapped her arms around my neck as I walked us slowly to the door to get in the house. I kept my hands firmly on her hips and she started sloppily kissing all over my neck. I sighed not really feeling in the mood to have sex with her, especially because she was drunk, but because of the little show I had to watch all damn night. I sort of had to use her body to push open the door making her giggle like a little school girl. "It's a good thing I got that big butt that you like…" I wrapped an arm around her back and quickly, and gracefully scooped her up, bridal style, knowing if she tried walking up the stairs, even with my help, she'd fall. "Thanks for taking me out to dinner Loges…"

"Sure babe." I kicked the garage door closed hard and walked to the stairs through the darkness of our house. "I hope it was good."

"It was…I particularly like the wine." I shook my head smelling it on her breath and took the stairs as fast as I could to put her in bed. "And now we get too…" One of her hands ran up through the back of my hair and kiss onto my neck, sucking immediately.

"No were not…your too drunk." Her hand in the front pushed inside my shirt and rubbed my chest softly while she kissed, sucked and licked my neck. "You just need to get some sleep and we can talk about everything in the morning." The rubbing stopped quick and she pushed away from my neck. I was finally at the top of the stairs and walked down the hall straight to our bedroom. I flicked on the overhead light with my elbow and walked to eth bed fast, tearing back the covers. I set her in gently and she gladly laid flat on her back yawning again.

"What do we need to talk about in the morning?" I looked at her face but then went to her feet and unstrapped the little strap around her ankle taking off her left shoe. Her heels were about 3 inches and made her almost as tall as me. I tossed the shoe to her closet and moved to the other foot yawning myself. "Loges? What do we need to talk about in the morning?"

"Nothing babe…get some sleep. I'll bring you some water." I tossed the second heel to the closet and turned shrugging out of my lack jacket and throwing it to the desk in the corner by the door.

"is it about you being a jerk all night and ignoring me?" I turned fast unbuttoning my shirt and watched her sit up and take out the earrings in her left ear.

"No actually it was going to be about how you practically fucked our waiter while I sat and watched. And I was also going to bring up the fact that you let that douche bag get you wasted!" She turned her head to me fast and kicked the blankets out of her way and slid off the bed. Her short tight black dress rose up a little but she left it.

"First of all…I got myself wasted because my asshole of a boyfriend barely said too words to me! And if you had such a fucking problem with him being so close and being a flirt you should have said something! Stick up for me and be a god damn man!" I raised my eyebrows in disbelief and watched her stumble to her closet trying to unzip her dress in the back. I walked to her, keeping my distance and unbuttoned the rest of my shirt.

"Be a man? Stick up for you?!" She turned around, eyes angry and face frustrated with the zipper in the back. I stepped closer to her, getting right in her face and gritted my teeth. "Maybe if you didn't look like and act like I slut I wouldn't need to." I regretted as soon as I said it. But I had no time to react not like I could take it back anyway. There was a hard, mean slap to my left cheek that turned my head completely. I closed my eyes and let my mouth hang open. I stung and I was absolutely sure I had a hand print on my cheek. I honestly didn't know what to do or what to say thought. Neither of us have gotten so mad where we hit the other. I was proud I wasn't that kind of guy. I had too much respect to lay a finger on her that way. And I never thought she would do the same to me but in the back of my head I knew I deserved it. It was a dick thing to say and by the end of the night I'd be begging for her forgiveness more then she would have to do to me.

"Oh my God Logan…I'm so-so sorry…I don't know why I did that." I opened my eyes and turned my head slowly seeing her crying and also backing away from me. I swallowed hard and gently rubbed over my cheek feeling it really hot. "I didn't mean to hit you…I'm sorry Logan."

"Are you sorry you let the guy eye fuck you tonight?" She stopped, moving, breathing and probably thinking. I clearly wasn't thinking either. Not with my head anyway. Not with the one on my shoulders anyway. I'd be lying if I said I didn't get rock hard when she slapped me. I let my hand drop from my face and I slowly walked into her. She was almost up against the back of her closet and when I started walking towards her, she flushed right up against it. I didn't stop walking however and went a step forward, standing completely in front of her and set my arms up putting my hands on the wall outside her head. She swallowed hard but kept my gaze, staying strong and tough. "If you wanted some attention…if you wanted a nice big dick you could have said so."

"Get away from me." She went to move under my right arm, but I dropped it quick and put my hand on her waist. She gasped and looked up at my face shaking her head. "I don't like you like this. Stop."

"Like me like what babe? I thought this is what you wanted…" I pushed into her hard letting the back of her head hit onto my arm. The hand that was holding her waist slipped down between her legs and pushed up making her dress go up with my arm.

"Stop Logan…" She pushed on my shoulders, trying to get me away from her, but it wasn't even close to as strong as I knew she was and I think it was because she felt my fingertips graze over the little thin fabric of her thong. I traced up and down a little bit looking right in her eyes. Her hands suddenly gripped onto my shirt on my shoulders and she pushed me kind of hard. "I don't want to do this with you right now."

"Why? Because I'm not Zack our waiter?" She pushed harder onto me but the hand between her legs came up and grabbed her upper left arm. I spun her fast and pushed her into the wall.

"Let em go Logan! Get off of me!: I slammed her into the wall in front of her making sure her head hit my arm and started to pull her dress up in the back. "Logan let me go!" I got her dress up as high as she would allow seeing as she was squirming and then pulled down the little white thong. With her exposed to me, and her surprisingly not fighting me to get away anymore, I took off my shirt tossing it to the floor and worked on my pants. "I didn't know you had such a jealousy problem, asshole." I smirked and took the time to let my pants fall down around my ankles. I grabbed both her hips, pulling her back out to me hard, and forced her to bend, leaning against the wall. She put her arms up and rested her head on them, turning to look back at me. She had a crazy, really crazy look in her eyes. She was enjoying herself, very much.

"This isn't jealousy beautiful…" I whispered it softly in her ear as I positioned my cock to her little inviting pussy and kissed her ear softly closing my eyes. "I just know what's mine and I'm not going to let anyone take it from me." I shoved hard inside her grabbing both her hips to steady myself and fuck her hard against the wall. I laid my head on her shoulder and started out fast and hard making her scream, moan and cuss into the wall in front of her. Every bone in my body was telling me to fuck her right into the wall but I couldn't do it. I kept the fast pace and the hard hits but I wasn't going to release until I knew she had cum already. "Did you like hitting me?" I kissed hear ear again getting a moan form her and smiled.

"No." I opened my eyes fast and looked at her face. Her eyes were closed and she was already sweating. I blamed the alcohol for that one. I slowed down my thrust and raised a hand wiping the sweat off her forehead. Her eyes opened slowly and stayed hooded looking directly into mine. The hand I used to wipe the sweat off rested on the wall above her head and I groaned picking the speed back up. "Did you like acting like a jackass?"

"No." I watched her push back into me completely lying her head on my shoulder. Both her hands moved to the one of mien that was still on her body ad wrapped it around the front of her.

"So the moral of the story is…"

"Don't take you out in public?" One of her hands on my arm slapped me hard and I laughed. "And there you go hitting again."

"Stop being a dick. Tell me you're sorry for being mean." I sighed and pushed my head into hers barely keeping us both standing. "Tell me you're sorry."

"You say it first." Because I was worried about keeping us standing I didn't have time to stop her from pulling away from me and making me pull out of her. She turned quick and put her back against the wall putting her hands on my shoulders. I groaned out, putting my hands on the wall right next to her ribs and leaned in putting my forehead on hers.

"Say you're sorry Logan. I didn't like you like that." I closed my eyes and sighed out. I quickly grabbed behind her thighs and lifted her along the wall. Her legs wrapped around my waist and I entered her again. She arched her back off the wall sticking her chest into my face. I kissed along each breast pounding the living hell out of her and seconds before I knew I was going to cum, I pressed my face between she breast and screamed out. Nothing in particular, just screamed. I emptied completely inside her shaking and groaning, while also biting her soft supple white tits. Her hands ran through my hair, and pulled hard just as she also climaxed and squeezed around me. I felt a combination of her juice and mine running out form her and wrapped tight around her body holding tight.

"Okay…I'm sorry I was a jackass. " She giggled over top of me shakily and gently pet through my sweaty short hair.

"Then I'm sorry I slapped you. I don't know what came over me." I nodded into her chest and pulled myself out of her setting her back on the floor softly. "And now that I'm completely sober…" I put both hands on the wall outside her head and panted watching her take her dress completely off. "We're going to say sorry all over again. This time in the shower."


	13. Chapter 13

Usually I am greeted with squeals, high pitched talking and a warm little body jumping on mine. Usually I can't take two steps into the house or even set my bags down. Today for some reason, was different. The house was quiet and the door smacking into the wall behind it was the only noise I heard. I couldn't even hear the dogs. I set my bags down right by the door and shut it softly wondering if she was asleep still. It was only 9 in the morning but she has a routine every morning of running, with the dogs, doing yoga, taking a shower and then going to work. By 9 she was at work and today I saw her car still in the driveway so I knew she was home. Maybe just asleep. I quietly walked through the front living room, peeling off my sweater and walking into the kitchen. I put my wallet and key son the kitchen counter and walked to the fridge pulling it open. I grabbed a bottle of cold sweet tea and shut the fridge. While I took the lid off, I smiled looking at all the pictures of the two of us being in love. My eyes darted around all the little colorful magnets and raised the tea to my lips taking a sip. I was going to close my eyes and silently thanked God I was home when something caught my eye. I slowly lowered the tea bottle in my hand and raised my other hand grabbing a piece of paper that had been ripped form a notebook. I put it in front of my eyes and felt my heart starting to slowly break. There was a name on it, with a number under the name. The name was a man's, and it wasn't mine. All it said was Scott, 402-8730. And underneath the number in a smaller print was "_Carlos comes home the 9__th__." _

My head got a little heavy. All I could think about was why she would have another guy's name and number on our fridge with a little side note of when I came home. Was she fucking another guy behind my back? That thought made a little bomb go off in my head and I blindly put my bottle of tea on the counter behind me and walked to the stairs, seeing red. I rushed up them, taking them two at a time. I didn't know what I was going to do when I got up stairs to our room. Maybe I would find this douche Scott in bed with the love of my life. If I did…I would not be able to control myself and I'd kill him. And who knows what I'd say to her. I'd probably kick her out, throw all her shit out on the lawn…I stopped in the doorway of our bedroom quick. Even with all these thoughts running through my head, seeing her beautiful sleeping body in my bed, made me smile. I walked in very slowly noticing no other body in the bed and shoved my hand sin my pockets so I didn't do anything stupid. I stopped right by the edge of the bed and stared down at her face. She was lying on her side, facing the door and had the blankets tucked up tight under her chin. Some of her long bangs were hanging over her face. I carefully took one hand out from my pocket and brushed the bangs off her forehead tucking them behind her ear. She stirred a little and opened her eyes only to close them. And then they opened again, fast and shot up in bed. "Carlos!" Her arms went directly around my neck and she pulled herself on my body making me, forcing me to wrap around her so she wouldn't fall. I had to think…did she fuck the guy last night? Did he get to see her naked…watch her orgasm…hear her moan? It pissed me off. I squeezed around her tight and closed my eyes. "Baby! I'm so happy you're home. I missed you so much. It drove me insane."

"Yeah-yeah…me too." I rubbed her back gently and both her hands went on my face and kissed my lisp softly. I pulled away quick and set her gently on the bed. Her smile fell and her arms dropped down beside her body. I looked down fast, looking at the little pink shorts on her legs and the shirt on her torso that was one of mine. I hated how freaking cute she looked, and hated that she knew how much I loved her in my shirt.

"Are you alright?" I looked up to her face and smiled small nodding. I walked away from the side of the bed and sat on the edge bending down and untying my shoes. "Carlos…"

"I'm fine." I meant for my voice to come out icy and bitter, and I knew it did when she got off the bed and walked in front of me going right to our bathroom. The door shut softly and I aggressively kicked off my shoes. They smacked into the TV stand in front of our bed hard. I got up, tearing off my shirt and throwing it to the floor without a second thought. I walked to my closet and pushed open the door flicking on the light by it. I reached out for a clean shirt, not caring which one it was when I heard the bathroom door open.

"Did I do something wrong?" Her voice was soft, quiet and a little scared. I stepped out fo the closet the shirt down by my hand and stared at her as she picked up my shirt and my shoes. She stood up and stopped biting her bottom lip looking at me.

"Is there anything…you want to tell me?" She shook her head slowly and started to walk towards me. I walked to her, but shoved past her, running into her. I heard her gasp slightly but ignored it walking into the bathroom. I tossed my shirt on the counter and turned the faucet on to ice cold. I bent down, cupped my hands putting them under the water and quickly splashed it on my face. I was so mad, so furious I felt hot. I never, ever got this way with her. I never showed my true angry self with her because I never wanted her to see that. But I had a temper and when I got shoved and I couldn't calm down by walking away, I hit. I could not, regardless of what she has done to me, hit her. That wasn't me.

"Carlos what's going on?" I straightened up quick and grabbed a small towel wiping my face. I turned to the door and looked her up and down. She looked so cute, and yet frightened. Her breathing was picking up speed at a fast rate and to me that showed guilt.

"Is there anything you would like to tell me? Anything at all…" She glanced around breathing out shakily and shrugged.

"I…I don't think so. I'm…happy you're home and I want to hear all about your tour."

"That's not what I'm asking!" I didn't mean to raise my voice but it happened and I couldn't take it back. She jumped and stepped back quick. Her head bowed down and for some reason I stepped forward. My hands went to her face and I raised it kind of rough. She gasped out again and swallowed hard putting her small cold hands on my bare sides. "What did you do when I was gone?" My voice came out raspy and like a growl. She pushed on my body stepping away from me but I kept a hold on her face and stepped forward to her. "Did you…meet any new friends? Did you go anywhere?"

"Carlos you're scaring me…what's going on?" Her hands went up to mine and pushed them off her face. I shook my head and quickly grabbed her hands still on mine and pushed her back to the bed. She stumbled and sat down gasping quietly. She glanced up at me and before she could say anything I reached down and started pulling the shirt up, off her body. Her arms went up fast and let me take the shirt off hard. I tossed it behind me and shoved her down onto the beds by her shoulders. She tried to get up but I crawled over top of her pushing her further up on the bed and put one of my legs in-between hers. My knee touched the sweet spot between her legs that I was never going to see or touch again after today. For now, I was going to strip her naked, get inside her and fuck her brains out so she knew no guy could ever compete with me. "Carlos please stop…" I put my hand son her hips and tugged on the little pink shorts I loved to see her wear. I made her body lift up so I could take them out from under her and pulled the little panties she had on, off as well. When her body fell back onto the bed and I held her legs up by her ankles to set them on my shoulders I glance dup at her face. She looked worried. But she also kind of looked turned on. I gently put her ankles on my shoulders and worked on pushing off my sweats and boxers. "Carlos I missed you a lot but I don't to do this if you're upset." I ignored her like a champ and pulled my dick out which wasn't completely hard yet. I started to rub it with one hand while my other hand rested on her thigh. "Carlos…"

"Just shut up." Her mouth fell open and the fear and sadness was replaced by anger. She pushed her legs off my shoulders making em sit back on my feet, and sat up scooting away from me.

"What the fuck is your problem?!" As if my morning couldn't get any worse her phone started ringing on the nightstand and she reached for it quick answering. "Hello?...oh hey Scott…" My blood started to boil hearing her say his name, only telling me I was right about her cheating. I moved over to her on my knees, my dick rock hard and pushed off my sweats and boxers. I grabbed under her knees and pulled her down rough and hard making her gasp out and start hitting my shoulders, her phone dropped onto the bed by her bed. "Carlos! Get off of me and let me go!" I snapped my hips forward and blindly hit right inside her going as deep as I could. Her eyes closed her back arched and a loud drawn out moan floated out of her throat. Her hands went up to my shoulders and held onto dear life as I started to fuck her. Her legs wrapped around my lower back while her hands scratched at my shoulders. I was thrusting so hard and so fast, the bed was smacking into the wall behind it, making a thud sound, over and over. I put my hands outside her body and lifted up a little balancing on my feet, hitting inside her at a different angle. She yelled at the top of her lungs and wrapped her arms around the back of my neck pulling me down into her neck. I inhaled deeply and closed my eyes feeling her release completely around my dick. Felling her squeeze me, and then feeling her juices spill out of her, made me grit my teeth, hit a few more times before screaming in her ear, and releasing all over, inside her.

I pulled out quick and hoped off the bed even faster. I walked right to my closet and took off a pair of hanging jeans. I walked over to my dresser and grabbed a pair of boxers seeing her sit up slowly on the bed smiling at me. "That was good babe…quick…but good."

"Well that's good because it is the last time you will ever get my dick inside you." Her smile fell fast and I walked into the bathroom setting my jeans on the counter I slipped on my boxers and wiped sweat off my forehead breathing out slowly. I saw her stand in the doorframe again, still naked and a little red form the heat and the pleasure. I tried to keep looking away but her angry and confused look drew me in. "So how'd you meet…_Scott?" _

"Scott? The guy I was just talking to? I met him at the store. He was really nice, we talked and got some coffee and he gave me a deal." I turned completely to her and pointed a finger at her.

"I knew it! How could you fucking do that to me?! How could you do that?!" She frowned and then shoved my hand away from her face. I grabbed my jeans quick and sipped them on staring at her. "I just have to wonder why in the world I didn't see this coming? Like…have you been doing this for a long time already? Or was this the first tour you fucking broke my heart?!"

"What are you talking about Carlos? Scott is a…" There were three sharp loud knocks from the door downstairs and I laughed nodding my head.

"Let me guess, Scott? Why don't' I go have a little fucking chat with him while you fucking pack your bags!" I pushed past he, shirtless buttoning my pants.

"Carlos please don't! Just listen to me!" I hurried out the door and rushed down the stairs running to the front door, my anger was back and I wanted nothing more than to hit this Scott guy. I pulled open the front door quick and breathed out hard. There was a guy…who I guess was attractive standing on the doorstep with a big wrapped…photo frame I had to guess. I frowned but squinted seeing his nametag. Scott.

"Oh…you must be Carlos. Hey dude…what's up I'm Scott." He extended his hand but I shook my head looking between his hand and face.

"Listen…dude. I don't' care who the fuck you are. You have pretty damn big balls coming to my house to see my girlfriend while I'm home! What you didn't get enough time to fuck her while I was gone?!" His mouth fell open and his head turned to the side.

"I'm sorry…what?" I rolled my eyes and started to shut the door. It was pulled back quick and she snuck under my arm standing in between the two of us.

"Scott…I am so sorry. This is my very stupid boyfriend Carlos." She turned back to me fuming. "Who doesn't realize that you're gay! And we're not having sex!" I frowned and she glanced back between us again. "Scott…is a photographer. When we met I had brought up that I wanted to do something special for you while you were away and offered to give me a deal…on a photo shoot." She stepped out grabbing the big frame and walked in past me. I turned and watched her rip off the pretty shiny green wrapping paper to expose a beautiful picture of her in nothing but…a sheet. I could see side boob, and I could see her bare leg wrapped around the sheet. Her hair was curled, placed around beside her on the plain sheeted bed she was on. Her face was made up in pretty light make up and she had a beautiful smile showing teeth. I swallowed hard and walked to it pulling off the rest of the wrapping paper and looking down at it smiling. "Scott offered to bring it by before you got home so I could surprise you with it, but you came home early and thought…I was banging another guy behind your back!"

"A gay one at that." I turned back to Scott who put up his hands and smiled. "Just saying…also…nice." He looked my half naked body up and down and winked once.

"Scott…you can leave." He nodded and closed the front door softly, leaving. I turned back to her to see I was being stared at by a very beautiful angry girl. I smiled small but she crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head. "How could you think I could cheat on you Carlos?" I let my smile fall and stepped closer to her. I cupped her face gently. "I'm so angry at you right now…"

"I'm sorry. I saw his name and number on the fridge and thought the worst." She rolled her eyes and I leaned in quick kissing her lips. "I'm sorry…I love the picture. It's very sexy…forgive me please babe?" She turned her head away from me and sighed swallowing her hard.

"Fine…your forgiven but to really show me you're sorry…you're going to take me back to that bed and…" I raised my eyebrows and ran my hands down over her ass which was covered in the pink shorts again. She was also wearing my shirt again. "Tell me all about the tour, and show me pictures." I let my hands fall of her body and she turned grabbing the frame walking away. "And you have to put this up somewhere!" I put my head back, closed my eyes and groaned quietly. Just what I wanted to do coming home from tour. Manual labor. "Let's go Carlos! Chop, chop!"


	14. Chapter 14

Like she promised she would, she was staying very quiet. Her mouth stayed closed, and her eyes stayed focused on me. She had me in her sights and no matter the fact that she couldn't get up from her seat, she was ready to pounce. Her eyes watched every single move I made, only making me that much more anxious. Thankfully both my hands were occupied, otherwise I would have leaped up from my own seat and bent her over the bed. I kept reminding myself she asked me to do this because our bed life…wasn't up to par now a days. I could understand that. Something in the bed fizzled and we were stuck just doing it missionary. Real exciting for me and obviously her to. Normally I would have never done what she suggested. It took quite a bit of arm twisting on her part but she finally got me there. All with a few simple words, and one tiny little dress.

I was stuck staring at that little dress right now. Every time her legs would shift, or her arms would pull the dress would move with her body. Granted, the dress was already short enough but every time her legs would go up or down, or she would scoot back in the chair to sit up straight, the dress would go up on her thighs exposing more of the soft, smooth tan legs I loved to stick my face in between. The black thin fabric of her dress clung onto every inch of her body, hugging around all the right curves. The dip between her waist and her chest was outlined beautifully. The two round bumps in front of her, I'm talking of course about her tits, were barely being covered and if I wished I could tuck a finger in between the breasts and pull down on the fabric, exposing her to me. I moved my eyes from her chest up to her face and had to smile. She was biting her bottom lip string at me with pleading eyes. She just wanted me to get started and do what we had planned on doing. But I was relaxed and comfortable in my chair and liked just staring at her. And I know she liked staring at me because other than the fact that everyone does…I was apparently doing something that got her turned on.

I slowly raised my cigar to my lips and took a long drag. Her eyes darted over me hastily going from the cigar to my eyes. I let the sweet smoke fill me up before lowering it from my mouth and breathing out slow and casually. I set my elbow up on the arm rest and let my hand holding the cigar hang over my head. The smoke I blew out, fell over her face and body, only making her more excited it seemed. She wasn't biting her bottom lip anymore and seemed overwhelmed. I took the time to press the small button on the small, very small box in my other hand. As soon as I pressed it, her head went back and a small little whimper left her mouth. Her legs squeezed together and lifted up making the rope around her ankle lift with her. I could tell her arms were squirming in the ropes around her wrists and it made me smile. Big. I quickly took another drag form my cigar and slowly pushed myself up in the chair.

When I walked around her getting directly behind her my mind was flashed with images of putting the small pink vibrator inside her moments before I tied her up to the chair. She willingly laid back on the bed and let me put it inside her, adding to the thrill. I pushed it inside all the way watching her squirm. When it was in I pushed the button for the lowest possible setting and listened to her moan. If such a small little vibrator could make her moan and wiggle at the lowest setting, my mind ran wild at what would happen at the highest setting. While I tied her up to the chair, I would increase the setting by one and test it out. Each time she would just get louder. And when she moaned out and wiggled, my dick got just a tad harder.

I stayed standing behind her and took another grad this time blowing it away from her, so it didn't go directly on her face. When I turned my head back to her I saw her face turned upward towards me. I smiled down at her, getting an equally bigger smile back. "Are you just going to tease me James?" I chuckled and raised the little button in my hand and pressed it up to the highest level and pressed it without a second thought. Her mouth fell open and her eyes closed. A groan rolled out of her and her body arched away from the chair gasping quietly. I pressed the button again and she pushed away from the chair doubling over putting her head between her legs. I took one final, long drag of my cigar and walked back to my chair and my little table next to my chair. I set my cigar in the ashtray and put the little box controlling the vibrator on the table before lifting my hands and undoing my tie, very slowly. I turned back to her and laughed out loud, not meaning too. She was slouched in her seat panting slightly. When she heard me laugh she groaned again and pushed herself up sighing. "You don't know how horny I am right now."

"I think I can guess." I walked back over to her and slipped the tie off around my neck. She watched with excited eyes as I bent slightly and put the tie around her eyes. I tied it quick hearing her sigh and leaned into her, kissing her softly on the lips. "I just want it to be known that this was your idea."

"I know it was. I just wish you would hurry up." She pushed up, pouting her lips trying to get a kiss, but I backed away. I laughed seeing her frown and sit back in her chair. "So are you going to fuck me on this chair?" My throat went dry just hearing her say it. I gently shimmied out of my black jacket and tossed it softly to my chair behind me. I then went to start on unbuttoning my shirt. I hated that she made me wear a suit and tie, but didn't let her know that. I was just excited she was going to let me tie her up and fuck her where and when ever I wanted.

My shirt hit the floor letting the cool air circulating through the room hit my bare chest and back made me shiver. I softly kneeled down in front of her and set my hands on her thighs. She gasped quietly and tilted her head down and smiled. I smiled back and slowly pushed my hands up on her legs, gliding my fingertips over her skin. When they touched the hem of her little black dress, I licked my lips and pushed my fingers under the dress digging deeper into her skin. She bit her bottom lip again and squirmed under my touch. I stopped pushing my fingers on her legs. She frowned and squirmed still. I took my hands out from under dress quick and grabbed her arms. When I stood up, I pulled her with me, making her body stand up straight in front of me. She had on red pumps, about 4 inches high but was not as tall as me still. I bent at me knees slightly and wrapped my arms around the back of her knees. I picked her up, threw her over my shoulder and slowly started to walk. I never thought I could get into tying her up and throwing her around at my will. But I loved having her over my shoulder with her arms tied behind her back, and her legs tied at her ankles. While I walked us to our bedroom, I let my free hand run up and down the back of her thighs. She squirmed again making me laugh and raise my hand over her left ass cheek and smack it softly. She tried pushing up off my shoulder but she didn't have enough strength or just didn't want use any more of her strength. I walked into our bedroom smiling at the little set up she created and walked to the edge of the bed. I laid her down gently and stood over her, putting my hands outside her head. I leaned down and nipped at her bottom lip before moving my mouth to her ear and breath in it. She shivered and pushed her body up into my chest. I smiled, kissing her ear and sighed. "You ready?" She moaned and nodded fast. I pushed off the bed looking down at her body and slowly unzipped my pants.

I kicked off my shoes and pushed off my pants. I left my boxers on, but pulled my dick out. I let it hang out in the open and quickly grabbed her hips, urging her to lay on her back. When she caught on, she rolled her body around and laid on her stomach putting her head to the side. I pushed forward setting my dick on her ass check still covered by her dress. I grabbed ahold of the rope around her wrists and pulled gently rubbing my dick up and down slowly. She bit her bottom lip groaning and pushed back into me. I pulled away from her slightly, and lifted the dress exposing her bare ass. Because her legs were tied at the ankles I had to put my hands between her legs and spread a little. One hand reached in and felt a little string that I pulled. The tiny vibrator popped out and I tossed it to the bed by her head without caring. She groaned at my touch and with better access now, I pushed my cock towards her slit and looked up to her face. I pushed my dick inside her going as slow as I could closing my eyes. It felt amazing…with her legs so close together it was hard to get inside her. She was tight. And also very wet so while it was hard to push into her, it was also very easy. It was an odd sensation that I wanted to remember fro ever. Her mouth parted, but no noise came out. I moved both my hands to her wrists still bound and pulled back on the rope making my dick go inside her completely. She pushed her head off the bed and made a growl like noise that encouraged me further. I snapped my hips back just leaving the tip in and pulled her up roughly by her bound arms. She crashed into me and I pushed the side of my head into the side of hers. I wrapped one arm around the front of her pushing up her dress to show her stomach. I rubbed over it gently and kissed her cheek. I pushed back inside her soft and slow and pulled back out. I pushed in her again a little faster but not hard by any means. A couple more of these soft fast hits and she grew impatient. "James…please…harder." I pushed her back down onto the bed holding her by her back and pulled out completely. She started whimpering like a dog. I laughed to myself and poked back inside her, this time, hard and rough. And I didn't stop there. I pulled out, pushed in fast…so fast you could barely hear the skin smacking against skin. I couldn't stop myself from going deeper in her or harder either. I just had one mission and it was to fuck her until we were both up on cloud nine screaming each other's name. While I kept going in and out of her, I kept thinking that I didn't want to cum inside and I knew I had to time this perfectly. I just didn't really know where to…empty myself, without making her mad for getting it on her, or the bed, or the floor for that matter. I was so concerned with my release I forgot about her underneath me. That is until she started screaming and threw her body back into mine. Her fingernails scratched at my lower abs as she shook and convulsed around me. I walked into her, smashing her legs completely into the side of the bed and grabbed her waist. I made sure her dress was pushed up so when I dug my fingers into her, they were actually touching skin and not the fabric of the dress. I kissed along her shoulder and just as I felt a tightening in my balls I pulled her tighter into me, and bit onto her shoulder. Hard. It muffled my very loud, animal like scream.

We fell onto the bed, her still underneath me, panting and sweating. I pulled out of her, but that was as far as we got. I laid my large body over her small one and listened to her hard fast breaths. Her palms stayed on my stomach and every now and then she would rub them making me shiver. I didn't know she was just trying to get me to get off of her. "James…baby…get off me." I laughed and gracefully pushed off her standing her with me. I quickly took her spot on the bed and pulled her to me, between my open legs. I reached up first taking off my tie still around her eyes. I threw it to the floor and watched as she blinked and looked around our room before stopping on me. She smiled big and wiggled her body in front of me silently asking me to untie the rest of her restraints. I reached behind her back and went to work on un-doing the rope around her wrists.

"I hope you don't have marks on your wrists. People will think I am awful to me."

"But I know you're not." I smiled and finally freed her hands. They went directly down to her dress and she pulled it up, tossing it to the floor where my pants, boxers and tie were. She stood naked in front of me proudly and rested her hands on my shoulders. I shook my head, turning her to the side and gracefully scooped her in my arms, setting her on my lap. Her feet went up in the air by my head and I started on untying them. "So? Was that enough for our love life to get spiced back up?" I threw the tiny rope to the ground also taking off her shoes before wrapping around her and pulling her into me. I pushed our foreheads together and sighed.

"We don't need to tie each other up…do a bunch of kinky shit to get our spark back. To be honest I never lost the spark between you. I just knew you deep down wanted to try something like this, and went along with it because I knew it would make you happy."

"Really? The missionary wasn't getting boring?" I shrugged and pushed away from her face seeing her frowning. "You can't tell me you didn't love pushing me on the bed, bending me over and using me at your will."

"Well…"

"And you can't tell me you didn't love seeing em tied up willing to do anything you asked me." I locked eyes with her and held around her back as she moved around. Her legs went outside mine and she pushed be back onto the bed hard setting her hands on my chest. "That's what I thought. Now…I'm going to go get a glass of water and when I come back in here…it's my turn." She pushed off me quick and started to walk to the door.

"What do you mean beautiful?" She stopped and coked her head smiling. She bent down and grabbed one of the ropes tossing it to me. I raised an eyebrow and she nodded fast.

"My turn."


	15. Chapter 15

"Are you sure about this?" I sat up too fast and smacked my head on the bottom of the top bunk. I grabbed the back of my head and groaned hearing her sigh underneath me. "I just don't want anyone to walk in on us Kendall…" I fell down on top of her putting my elbows outside her head and pushed my hips up between her legs. Her hands grabbed my shoulders and pushed me a little but also arched her back and groaned. "Fine…" I grinned and pushed back up, slower this time and started to unbutton her tiny little light blue denim shorts. They were cut off on the bottom a little and a few white strands were hanging down on her thighs. When I started to pull her shorts off she lifted her butt a little giving me an easier time. "You don't think they'd come back earlier right? Like you don't think Logan would bring a girl back would he?"

"I don't' know sweetheart and I don't care. Sit up for a sec." She did panting quietly. I pulled her shorts off completely and tossed them behind me on the small bunk we were in. I then went to her loose fitting white tank top but she stopped me. I groaned probably louder then I should have and she pushed me back softly.

"I understand you and I haven't had sex in a while and we've been away from each other for too long but I don't really want your buddies to see us banging." I put my head back closing my eyes and groaning, again, softly. "And I'd just like it to be known that your bed is tiny and this bus is hot."

"Yeah and if we really tried, it will smell like sex." My stomach was slapped hard making me get out from under the bunk and stand up tall between the row of four bunks. I put my hand son my hips, trying (but failing) to ignore my hard on and smiled big. "I'll be right back." I ran down the length of the very empty and quiet bus all the way to the door. I opened it quick, stuck my head out and glanced around, noticing no one. I shut it hard and pushed the lock into place before running back down the length of the bus pealing my sweaty shirt off my sweaty body.

I was surprised when I got off stage that night. She was standing in the wings with her VIP pass around her neck and the cutest smile on her face. She came, and surprised me on tour for just one night, and there was no way I was going to miss the opportunity to show her how much I actually missed her. It was her fault I was honry. Her little summer outfit, and the fact that she took off time for work, and used her own money to fly to the show, get tickets and VIP for the show, with her own money might I add again…made me crazy. I really wanted to fuck her the minute I got off stage but she wanted to say hi to the other guys first, and then they invited her to get some drinks with them, but I calmly asked her to decline and dragged her back to bus pushing her into my bunk. And now, as I walked back in between the rows of bunks I was stopped short. The curtain was pulled back completely for my bed and I heard a little bit of movement. I cautiously grabbed the curtain and pulled it back, not even close to prepared for what I saw.

She was lying in my bunk, over the blanket, completely naked, except for a teeny tiny black thong. I ducked down into the bunk over top of her and made her spread her legs so I could put mine in between them. I put my hands outside her head and glanced down at face before slowly moving my eyes to her chest. I have always, always loved girls with big boobs. It's always been one of my biggest turn on. That and hips. Don't get me wrong…every girl is beautiful in her own way, but if there is a curve to your body…an extra cup size to your breasts…you'll get my attention. Like this beauty beneath me. She was rather petit, something that made me happy cause I could put her under my arm and hold her on my lap without having to deal with long legs getting tangled with my long legs. She had the epitome of an hour glass shape. Perfectly round Double D's with a slim waist, and a good set of hips. Her ass wasn't bad either. If I had my way though, I'd probably want her ass to be bigger. "So that's why I'm here? So you can stare at me?" I felt two hand son my face and glanced up to see her looking at me, kind of sweating already. I smiled and brought one hand down to my pants unbuttoning them. It was a struggle only because I was only using one hand and I was growing very impatient. "Here…let me help." I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth hearing that. Nothing was sexier than a women who says she'll help you undress. Nothing.

I can only assume she got me on bottom with my pants off, because I was out of it. Well I wasn't out of it. I was just amazed that she was here on top of me, pulling my dick out from my boxers. I laid back and set my hand son her thighs as she bent down and kissed my chest, moving her lips up to my own lips. I let my hands travel to the inside of her legs and rub gently. She pushed away from my mouth and with my dick now poking out of my boxers her hands ran up my chest and kneaded me, softly. Even with the small light on the wall behind me shinning on her, I could see how…happy she was. It made em feel amazing. I was the one guy who could make her smile like this, make her feel like this. "You look beautiful babe."

"Well I would assume so…I'm topless on top of you." I frowned and pushed myself up holding myself up on my hands behind my back. I rubbed my nose against hers and kissed her lips softly.

"No I don't mean like that. I mean…while you are on top of me topless and I love every inch of this goddess like body, it's the fact that you came all the way here, surprised me, and let me have you al to myself for one night. That's why you're beautiful." She smiled and put her hands on my face pushing into me and kissing me softly. One of my hands moved up to the small of her back and pulled her towards me while I laid back on my back. I kept one hand on her back while the other wrapped around her short brown hair and held her head. Her hands immediately started to rub me and after a few intense minutes of hard making out and touching I felt my dick touch something so familiar and so inviting. I dropped my hands form her body and gripped the blanket underneath me tugging on it, feeling her hand gliding me inside her. She groaned into my open mouth before putting her head down and looking between our bodies. I closed my eyes and left my mouth open feeling her sitting completely on top of me. Her hands went on my lower stomach and pushed. I opened my eyes and watched and she slowly started to bounce on me. It wasn't anything to hard or fast because she didn't want to hit her head on the bunk above us, but it was an amazing start to a beautiful thing.

I couldn't keep my eyes off her face as she rode me. I could tell she was trying her hardest not to make any noise, even though we were completely alone. She was biting her bottom lip, but every now and then she would let a little whimper like noise escape. I put my hand son her inevitably setting myself on fire. I started at her knees and moved up slowly to her inner thighs. I would let my thumbs brush against her clit making her run a hand through her hair and moan a little louder than before. And when I would drag my hands back down her legs, her hands would go onto my stomach giving her leverage to push off my dick, and slide back down. There were a couple times when I was sure I was going to cum but I kept it together and let her continue to rock over me. I was starting to wonder why neither of us were screaming, yet when I noticed her head back and her fingernails digging deep into my stomach. I slowly sat up keeping my hands behind my body to hold me up and she didn't notice the sudden change. She did however move her hands to my shoulders and pushed back so they ran down my back as far as they could go. Her head also went down but her eyes were closed and her lips were pressed into a straight hard line. "Hey…what's on your mind?" She shook her head softly and opened her eyes pushing her hands back up, through my sweaty and messy hair.

"Nothing…I just don't want this to end. I'm…I'm trying to remember every detail about it so I can last for the next month without you." I frowned and leaned in kissing her neck. She pushed into me wrapping her arms around the back of my head now going a little slower and softer on my dick. "I hate this Kendall…I hate when you go away." I closed my eyes pushing myself up completely and wrapping around her back. I kissed onto her collar bone and inhaled her scent.

"I know. I do to. But I love this job." She held onto me tighter and I slowly dropped my hands from her back to her butt. I grabbed a hold of her and started to lift and lower her on me, picking up the tempo. She groaned over my head and tugged on my hair a little. "But…I love you too. Don't make me choose."

"I'm not." I opened my eyes and started to think maybe the reason she came here was to break up with me because I was a bad, neglectful boyfriend. "I love you." It was a whisper and it made me pick up the speed of her bouncing on me. Okay…maybe she wasn't here to break up with me. But she was still upset with me, at least I knew that much. And then it hit me.

"Stay." She pushed away from my body and stopped moving over top of me leaving me to just sit inside her. Her hands cupped my face and her head tilted to the side, confused. Beads of sweat ran down the side of her face and I smiled wiping it away. "Stay for the rest of the tour. Come see new places with me. Meet my fans…lie with me every night on this small hot bus. Stay." I again started to rise and lower her on me. Her hands went on my shoulders and out of nowhere she pushed into me, making em fall back on the bunk. She kissed me hard and started meeting my movements taking back the control over top of me. I kept my hand son her ass however and while she started to really grind on me, I lifted my hips and met her body with a hard fast thrust. I wouldn't be surprised if the whole bus was shaking. Or that when we both came, together, no one crowded around the bus asking if everything was okay. She screamed into my chest, and I swear, between the moans and the line of curse words mixed in with my name, I heard "yes". I wasn't sure if she was saying yes to my question or if she was saying yes, because she was having an orgasm. Either way, I loved to hear it.

When I pulled out of her, she fell onto the side of me by the wall. One leg wrapped around mine, and one of her arms dropped over my stomach. She was panting and sweating, but so was I. I turned my head to look at her and saw I was already being watched. She pushed her messy brown hair off her face and laughed. I frowned and she shook her head looking up at the bunk above her. "So…you really want me to stay?" I nodded fast and grabbed her free hand lacing our fingers together. "Then…I guess all I need to know is where are we going after this?"

**I'll be the first to admit…this isn't how I wanted this story. I wanted this to be dirty, hot, nasty tour bus sex that would make anyone blush but as it progressed…I decided to make it sweet. I'm sorry if that isn't what you were expecting but…oh well. I needed a sweet Kendall story so I wrote one. Someone requested this on tumblr and I know it isn't exactly what you probably wanted and if you want I can give this another go but I'm happy with this one. As always review. **


	16. Chapter 16

Another stupid, pointless party with a bunch of people, I don't know and honestly, hate. And I can't leave. That's the biggest thing that pisses me off. All these people in my house, laughing, drinking, spilling…okay I don't care about the spills but who cleans it up? Not the assholes who spill. And who has to make sure all these drunk douche bags get in a cab and make it home okay? Not the assholes who don't know how to hold their liquor. "Babe…can you help Sam to the cab I called for her? She's having a hard time standing up and your perverted friends are trying to take her home." I groaned turning in my chair and then had to smirk seeing both Carlos and James helping her stand and flirting no doubt. "Logan." I pushed up off the chair, and away from the table grabbing my beer bottle. I walked over to Sam, one of my girlfriends best friends and slipped an arm around her waist, pushing James to the side. He gave me a look telling me I was cock blocking him but shook my head.

"Let's get you home Sam…" She wrapped an arm around my neck loosely and giggled into my chest as I started to walk her away. I walked to the front door as best as I could, keeping her up, and ran into Kendall and his girlfriend, walking out. "Hey…you guys taking a cab?" Kendall nodded to me and held the door open. "Awesome…can you make sure she gets home…she's fucked up and I don't trust James or Carlos."

"Probably best. Here…we'll take her. I'll text you and let you know she's home okay." He slipped an arm around her waist, taking her from me and walking out. "Good party bro…as usual, you have managed to get everyone drunk." I gently shut the door shaking my head.

"Not my intention." I fell against the door looking in at my house and put my head on the door. It was almost 1 in the morning and about 10 people were still here. I pushed away from the door bending over and picking up a crushed red solo cup. When I stood back up I started walking to the kitchen to start cleaning it up, but something caught my eye. I stopped in my tracks and watched as the love of my life giggled and laughed in front of none other than the douche bag ex-boyfriend she was with before me. Now normally, I wouldn't even care. I trust her, and I know she would never go back to that guy because he treated her like shit. The only thing he never did to her was hit her, which I'm grateful for, but he was still the biggest asshole ever. I gently tossed the crushed cup to the bar and quickly made my way over to them.

He had a beer bottle in his right hand while his other hand held his phone and showed her something. She didn't look drunk or anything, but she did look tiered and maybe irritated this guy was near her. I don't even remember seeing him come in. Regardless, I took in the look on her face. Her hair, which she did have up at the beginning of the party, was now down around her shoulders, curled slightly at the end. It looked like her lipstick, which always kind of got me hard because it was cherry, cherry red, was almost faded completely. I looked away from the faded red and looked at her cute little yellow summer dress. There was a thin black bow around her waist, that seemed to stick out her chest, and ass even more. If I wasn't in such a shitty mood, I'd wrap my arms around her beautiful body and dance with her. But because I had to be social tonight, and dick bag was standing on top of my girlfriend, I was in no mood. I stopped right in front of them and tilted my head back just to look at Matt's face. I hated how good looking he was. I'm obviously straight but the dude is a model. Obviously he's attractive…"Hey Logan! Great party!" He clapped me on my shoulder and I forced a smile turning to Jennifer. She smiled big at me reaching out for my hand and squeezing it. "So Jennifer was just telling me about your last tour…you guys are getting up there huh?" I squinted at him and turned my head to the side.

"What is that supposed to mean?" My hand was let go of, just so she could pinch my palm. Hard. I turned down to her and smiled big. "I'm just having a friendly conversation with your…ex." She grabbed my hand tight again, as if to tell me she was with me now and I had nothing to worry about. Not true at all. "Hey Matt…I just read something recently, you know in the newspaper, that the fashion world is losing a lot more respect because half the people in it are hopped up on coke. Is any of that true?"

"Logan…" I was pushed back slightly by Jennifer who got in front of me blocking us from each other. Matthew only smiled and shrugged.

"Actually funny story…I heard guys in boy bands like to suck dick." I chuckled and gently set a hand on her hip pushing her to the side softly. "But then again…I also heard guys in boy bands are just talentless no bodies who couldn't make it as a solo artist."

"Matthew please stop…Logan…" I was pulled back again but I got away from her as quick as I could and swung as hard as I could. "Logan!" I watched Matthew hit the ground hard hitting his shoulder into the coffee table, breaking it completely. For a tall buff guy, he was kind of weak. Fortunately for him I was grabbed on my arm fast by someone much stronger then both Matthew and I combined and pulled back roughly. James got between us fast keeping his hand on my arm. I watched with pure hate, as Jennifer helped Matthew to his feet, holding his nose. I smirked and cracked my knuckles on my right hand. "Uhm…I guess parties over." Jennifer glanced to me holding around Matthew who was also staring at me. "Can you clean this up please" I only nodded glancing down and shrugging out of James's grasps.

"I know I wasn't that great of a boyfriend but he's got an anger issue doesn't he?" I looked up fast and tried to step to Matthew who stopped and turned to me. James got in front of us again. "What…are you just mad you have a tiny dick?"

"For a guy who likes to bang tons of women while in a committed relationship, you sure like talking about my dick." I could hear in the background people leaving, saying I was a jerk, but ignored them. "How fucking sad is I that you have to come to a party your ex-girlfriend is having? What your drug dealing stripper whore, is busy tonight?" I saw his fist coming but had no time to react. My left eye was hit, really hard making me stumble back into something, rather someone. They tried to catch me but I fell back on my back and hit my head onto the floor hard. I closed my eyes holding over my left eye softly and groaned out.

"Matthew! Leave!" I opened my right eye seeing James and Carlos standing over me putting out their hands.

"You alright?" I nodded taking Carlos hand and let him pull me up. There was literally no one in the house now except me, Carlos, James and Jennifer. She looked concerned and even more so when I took my hand off my eye. She hurried to me, grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the stairs.

It was quiet while she put a cold wash cloth on my eye and had me sit on the edge of our bathtub in our bedroom. I kept my right eye closed, feeling an enormous headache coming along. I wanted so desperately to crawl into bed and fall into a deep coma. But I knew one of two things was going to happen. Jennifer was going to ask me to help her clean up the house, or she was going to start yelling at me, calling me every name in the book. I kind of wanted the later to happen, only because then we could have hot crazy make up sex. I liked hot crazy make up sex. "Are you alright?" She dropped the washcloth form my eye and set a hand on my shoulder. I looked up slow and smirked nodding my head.

"It hurts but…I'll survive." She nodded and tossed the washcloth into the sink next to her. She leaned on it with one hip and slowly moved her hands up the side of my neck and my face, running her fingers through my hair. "I'm sorry I lost it down there…I was just so fucking pissed he showed up. Not even invited and then has the balls to tell me…"

"I invited him." I pulled away from her hand fast making her frown. "he's still my friend Logan. And it pisses me off that you have such a jealousy problem." She turned on her heels sharp but I stood up and grabbed her arm, spinning her, making her face me. She tried to get out of my grasps but I held her tight trying to find the right words to say. I was already feeling horny. She just does that to me. She drives me up the fucking wall, while looking adorable as hell and I can't help that it makes my dick hard. "I don't know who you think you are but I'm not your property, and I can be friends with whoever I want to be."

"Really? So he wasn't good enough to be in a relationship with, but you don't mind being that assholes friend?!" She yanked out of my grasps hard and pushed me away hard form her. She turned again and walked into our bedroom kicking off her flats and taking out a few pins, holding back her bangs. "I can't believe you are dumb enough to think this guy just wants to be your friend!" I walked out behind her, unbuttoning my dark blue shirt glaring at the back of her head. "I was pretty certain when we first met and you came crying to me because Matthew was snorting coke off your kitchen counter, stealing your money to buy coke, and then fucking some girl in your bed, that you never wanted to see that guy again." She turned to me quick, and reached behind her pulling down the zipper in the back of her dress.

"I never wanted to be with him again Logan, you're right! But that doesn't mean I can't be his friend! He's clean now and he's a great listener, unlike someone I know!" She stomped her foot throwing her head back struggling with her zipper. I rolled my eyes walking to her and spun her quick. I shoved her hands away and pulled down the zipper forcibly. "I don't care what you think about him, he's my friend and I want to hang out with him. But he probably won't want to know seeing as you punched him!" She stepped away from me, pushing the dress off her back and stepping out of it. She walked to my dresser pulled open the second drawer and grabbed one of my plain white undershirts, and a pair of black basketball shorts. She unsnapped her bra form her back threw it on the ground and pulled my shirt on her body. I was distracted by the cute little bubble but with the white laced booty shorts covering half her cheeks but was snapped back to reality when she pulled on my shorts. She really knew how to get me going, because nothing is sexier than a beautiful women in my clothes. Tease.

I tore off my shirt watching her throw her dress into the closet and head for the bedroom door. I forced my pants off, walking to my dresser and grabbed a pair of sweats pulling them on. I could hear her say goodnight and thank you to James and Carlos and waited until the front door shut. I even heard her lock it, mumbling to herself as she probably started to clean up the house. I stepped out of shoes and sock and walked out of the room shirtless shopping my body would get her going just as much as hers did to me. When I walked out into the living room I stopped short and watched as she shoved trash into a trash bag she was holding. She looked so cute, all angry and pissed off. A huge part of me wanted nothing more than to push onto the kitchen table and fuck the life out of her. I didn't care if I was mean or aggressive about it either. Honestly I think she would deserve it. So I walked up to her as quietly as I could. I yanked the trash bag out of her hands getting her to turn to me. She looked second away from screaming at me but I leaned in quick and shoved my lisp on hers. Her hands went on my chest and pushed but I grabbed her hips and pulled her close to me. She stopped fighting me quick. Her hands moved up to my neck and held me as I pushed her into the table behind her. One of my hands dropped to the table and shoved everything that was on it, off. Some of it smashed into the wall, while most of it just fell to the floor with a thud. Most of the little bowls of food were empty but some weren't. She pulled away from my mouth and we both turned to see the mess I made. "Logan!" I smirked and quickly picked her up setting her on the edge of the table. She turned back to me and dropped her hands from my neck. "You just broke like…four bowls." I quickly pushed away more empty bowls and full bowls of food and dips. She turned her head to the other side and shook her head giving me an opportunity to kiss her neck. Well I actually just started sucking on it but she didn't seem to mind. "You're cleaning that up." I chuckled pushing my fingers up her shirt. I closed my eyes, licking and kissing every inch of skin on her perfect neck that I could. Her hands grabbed a hold of my biceps and squeezed as she started to slowly lower herself onto the table. I let her lie back completely while still pushing my finger sup her shirt. My shirt…whatever.

"You know how mad I get when I see other guys talking to you." Her legs raise dup and wrapped around my waist pulling em closer to the edge of the table. I was quick to pull her closer to me, making sure her ass hung off the edge of the table. "You know I don't like when guys try to take you away from me."

"He wasn't trying…" I put one hand up to her mouth and covered it gently. She rolled her eyes and pushed herself forward rubbing her center into my groin.

"I feel like I need to remind you who you are with. Like you need to be…told that you're my girlfriend and no douche bag with a 12 pack is going to try anything with you." She only nodded raising an eyebrow and pushed my hand off her mouth.

"Well then do something about it punk." I shook my head chuckling and started to pull down her shorts. My shorts.

"You just love getting under my skin don't you?"

"You make it too easy. And if I had to honest…" She pushed herself up, forcing a few fingers in my sweats and pushed down making them fall, as well as my boxers. My cock popped out and she glanced down, cheeks red, biting her bottom lip. "I love you when you get angry like this…when you throw punches just to defend me. Gets em wet babe…" She put her lips on my Adam's apple and bit gently. I groaned pulling her off the shorts and panties as best as I could, without making her fall off the table. "You need to get a condom." I smirked and shook my head pushing her back down on her back.

"No I don't. I like banging you bareback." Her hands went to her face, completely embarrassed making me smile. She's cute no matter what, but she's modest as hell and always gets mad at me for talking dirty, or using naughty words in front of her. It's why I did it so much. "So you like my dick better then Matthew's?" She put her hands on the table, palm down and gave em a dirty look. "Come on…make me feel good about my small cock."

"Logan…" I smirked aligning myself at her entrance and barely pushed the tip inside. We locked eyes and slowly pushed my hands up her shirt, my shirt, until I found her breasts. I squeezed them softly brushing my thumbs over her already hard nipples. "Logan please…"

"Begging looks so sexy on you." She groaned and closed her eyes arching her back and turning her head to the side. "Just tell me what I want to hear, and I'll give you want you really want." She groaned again and moved her hand sup her shirt, putting them on top of mine. She licked her bottom lip and opened her eyes slowly. I stared down at her, one eyebrow raised, a stupid smile on my face. She groaned one last time before pushing up on her elbows, and kept herself pushed up like that.

"I like your…yours better. " I laughed quietly, pushing in her knowing that was as much as I was going to get from her. "Oh Logan…" I gave a soft little, gentle squeeze to her nipples before taking my hands out from under her shirt and put them outside her body, holding myself up as I started to push in and pull out of her, not to fast or too hard.

"Are you going to see him again?" She glanced up to me and laid herself back on the table putting her hands on my arms. "Jen…"

"Is it really that important you have to bring it up while you bang me on our kitchen table?" I groaned out loud, putting my head down closing my eyes. I picked up the speed, moving a little closer to the table to get just a little deeper inside her. "He's my friend Logan."

"I don't give a fuck." Her legs wrapped tight around my lower back making em look up at her face and clench my jaw shut. Her hands went to my face and she slowly pulled herself up, so she was sort of in a sitting position. Her arms wrapped around my neck literally pulling myself up on me. I put my hands under her butt quick and held her on my dick where she immodestly started to bounce up and down on me. I dug my fingertips into the soft skin on her ass cheeks and slowly made my way over to the wall by the table. As I walked I felt something sharp and pointy dig into the bottom of my left foot but I ignored it. It was no doubt probably a piece of glass form one of the bowls I pushed to the ground. I continued to walk until I had her pushed up against the wall an di could go back to thrusting inside her, harder and faster this time. She arched her back again, shoving her covered chest into my body. Her hands tugged at my hair at the same time, only urging me to go just a little harder. I put my hands under her thighs pulling them apart a little, giving me actually better access. Both her arms wrapped tighter around my neck making my face dig into her skin on her neck. I kissed softly, causing a very pleasurable moan from her. I knew it was only going to be a few more thrusts inside her before I was cumming and I honestly didn't think I would be able to pull out of her in time. And again, honestly…I don't think I would care if I did.

It happened all too fast. I remember feeling her move her hands to my shoulder and dig into my skin, and then heard her scream in my ear, but things kind of got really fuzzy after that. I knew I came. Inside her. But didn't care, like I knew I wouldn't. However, when I got my head back on straight, and I set her on the ground gently, I was hit hard on my arm and then pushed slightly. "You weren't wearing a condom genius. I'm not on birth control!" I looked down at her face cupping her left cheek and leaning in to kiss her softly. She groaned but kissed me back. When I pulled away I glanced down between us seeing food splattered all over the floor. "Are you bleeding?" I looked up quick and put a hand to my eye. It was still pretty sore, but I ignored the pain. "No I mean…you're foot…oh geeze babe…you stepped on glass." I looked down again and lifted my right foot chuckling seeing a piece of glass in the bottom of my foot.

"Huh…look at that." I was pulled quick to the chair closest to us and forced down. "I'm alright…it doesn't even hurt."

"Then I'm going to make it hurt." I looked up quick and saw her staring at me with her hand son her hips. "He's my friend, and were going to stay friends regardless of what you say." She turned but didn't get far. I grabbed her hand and laced our fingers together squeezing it gently.

"I don't' want you to hang out with him again Jen."

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do to stop me?" I frowned and pulled her hard setting her on my lap. "Logan…don't be like this. I let you talk to your ex girlfriends."

"Oh you mean like Monica who…oh yes I remember…who you started a bar fight with because she touched my arm?" She dropped her mouth open and I nodded smiling. "Face it sweetheart…we have jealousy problems, and the more you fight me on it, the harder it will be for both of us. Just don't see Matthew again. That's all I ask." She sighed and turned her head away closing her eyes.

"Fine. Just…don't get in anymore fights Ali."

"I will if you don't million dollar baby."


	17. Chapter 17

I was exhausted. My mind was numb and my knees were sore. I loved my spot on the small leather couch, sprawled out a small blanket over my body. I was slowly try to get myself to sleep by watching some old Looney Tunes episodes. I don't know why but they always but me to sleep fast, and sleep I needed. It was catching up to me…all the traveling, the dancing, and the working out. For 7 weeks straight because now, I was none stop. We did have a short break in Florida where we got to sleep in regular beds in nice hotels and not have to wake up at 4 in the morning, after going to sleep at 2, but that was only for two days. And now it was a rare occasion. We had to postpone an outdoor show due to horrible weather until the following day and for once, I was going to be able to catch up on sleep. I knew the fans were disappointed they had to wait an extra day to meet us but I was grateful for the chance to rest. Just as my eyes closed and I started to slowly drift into a nice coma I heard the door to the bus open and what sounded like heels climbing in the bus. I opened my eyes and sighed out ready to yell at whoever woke me up. But my sigh was replaced by a big smile and I quickly pushed the blanket off my torso freeing my hands. "Well don't you look adorable." I chuckled and watched as a girl I was slowly starting to fall in love with walked right up to me, kicked off her heels and slipped off a black sweater I recognized as mine, and pushed the blanket off me completely. She climbed on top of me lying her small body on mine and pulled the blanket back over us. I wrapped my arms around her back and yawned closing my eyes. Now I defiantly could go to sleep.

Except the sleep didn't come. I was distracted really quick. I blamed her. I didn't think this tour was going to end up with em falling in love and doing things for someone other than me, but it happened. I still remember when I first met her and I still remember very clearly how I met her. It wasn't my smoothest move but it got the job done. I've always loved girls who are independent and work for themselves, and she was no different. She was out wardrobe girl. She was hired a day before we left tour and while we went through our last rehearsal she worked with the other wardrobe girl sewing up pants, or whatnot. I literally almost fell of the stage when I saw her. She was wearing tight light blue jeans and a small white tank top. Her yellow pumps and her red painted toe nails mixed well with each other. I was actually surprised none of the guys were as effected as me. I was sure there would be a brawl to see who could ask her out, but when they just introduced themselves and welcomed her to the family, I was left, stuck, staring at her, frozen in my spot. She walked up to me, said her name and asked if I was alright and laughed. I laughed like a complete moron. She laughed nervously with me and started to turn away and I opened my dumbass mouth. Like I said…it wasn't my smoothest move. I shouted as loud as I could and told her since she's been in my clothes, maybe I could get in hers. She turned to me slowly and I felt my throwing up and then killing myself. And then she chuckled and walked to me. She asked if I could show her, the bus she was going to be riding in and for some reason that led us to bang in a small janitors closet. And here we were.

I wasn't surprised when after every show she was in my bunk reading, or watching a movie. We were dating and everyone seemed fine with it, Kendall was just always asking for us to keep the sex to none when he was on the bus. I was fine with that because when we got done with a show, I was usually only looking for sleep and she didn't mind. But still found time to bone. And I guess because we've been so busy and it's caught up with me, we haven't really had any time like that and I guess he was a little horny. No she was really, really horny. With her on top of me, her head lying on its side on my chest and me distracted with the cartoons playing on the flat screen above me… I didn't even register where her hand was going until it was too late. She pushed her hand under my sweats and boxers and grabbed a hold of me, rubbing as best as she could. I tensed up and let my hands fall off her back onto the couch underneath me. Her head turned and glanced up at me smiling small. "Whatcha doing down there?" She giggled and pushed up on my body putting her lips on my neck and kissed softly. "I love…that you are just ready to do this whenever but I am so tired baby girl."

"Shh…you don't have to do any work." I closed my eyes and groaned putting my head back completely on the arm rest of the couch. "I can't help it that you are really cute right now, and that I'm hornier then hell. I'll be quick I promise." She pushed off me from a lying position to a sitting one on my waist. I opened my eyes and watched her pull down my sweats and boxers, far enough for her to get my dick out. I set my had son her legs and squeezed softly feeling her rubbing me a little harder and faster, no doubt to get me hard. It was working. Suddenly I was hit with lust and passion and wanted nothing more than to get inside her. When I got hard, completely, she glanced up at me and smiled quickly standing up and pulling down her jeans.

"You know I share this bus with someone…actually a few people." She nodded kicking her jeans to the floor and climbed back on. Except not on my waist. She sat between my open legs and without saying one word she went down, put me in her mouth and started to bob up and down. I groaned and reached out putting my hands on her head, wrapping a few finger sin her light brown hair. One of her hands started to kneed my balls while the other rubbed my thigh soothingly. She would move, from sitting on her feet, to pushing up and balanced on her knees. She didn't need my help gliding her mouth up and over my dick, but I did. I pushed and pulled her head at the speed I wanted. She would moan out, vibrating around my dick, pushing em a little closer to the edge. And before I went completely over I pulled her off me, her mouth making a sweet little popping sound. I grabbed her hips and quickly, and not gracefully at all, I turned us so she was under me. I kept her on her knees though and gently pushed her down by her back. She put the pillow my back was under, under her chest and closed her eyes, lying her head on the arm rest while still keeping her ass in the air. I only pushed her panties to the side, to horny to get her completely naked and positioned myself at her entrance. "Fuck…I don't have a condom." She groaned and reached back rubbing me again.

"Just pull out." I groaned and got off the couch pulling my boxers and sweats off. "Loges…"

"I think Kendall has some. I'll be right back." She nodded and I gently put the blanket over her half naked body. I quickly walked down the length of the bus, quietly and stopped by our bunks. I knew Kendall and our guitar player and bass player were passed out in their bunks but I also remember seeing a few condoms in Kendall's bag. I quietly pulled back the curtain on his bunk and sighed in relief seeing him passed out, on his stomach, facing the wall. I bent down quick and pulled his bag out from under his bed. I dug in quick staring at him, hoping he stayed sleeping as well as the other two on the top bunks. I fel this big headphones, a pair of sneakers and some clothes and started to get frustrated until I felt the package. I grabbed it quick, stood up and kicked his bag back under his bed. I slowly pulled the curtain back on his bunk and backed back out to the front praying to God none of them woke up. When I turned I unzipped my sweater and threw it to the ground by her jeans. She was in her same position except this was now lying down completely. I pushed the blanket off her body pushed my sweats and boxers down to the middle of my thighs and climbed on the couch pulling her up by her waist. She pushed her ass into my hard dick and we both groaned out. I fumbled with the condom wrapper and pulled it out as fast as I could. When I looked down and started to slide it on my cock one of her hands moved underneath her and started to touch herself. She used two fingers to circle her clit only making me that much eager to fuck her senseless. "You have to be quiet okay? Their all sleeping back there."

"I can't guarantee anything." I frowned and she looked up at me smiling small. "The faster you do this, the faster we won't get into any trouble." I snapped forward hard and fast making her push harder into the couch and groan out, quietly. I smiled and put a hand on the small of her back while my other hand pushed hair off her face so I could see it better. "You did that on purpose." I chucked and put my head back, closing my eyes and started a slow but hard pace of pushing and pulling out of her.

"I didn't do anything you didn't want me to." I heard her huff as she panted and moved her other hand, the one not touching herself, to my hip and rested it there gently. I lowered my head and opened my eyes, seeing her looking straight up at me. I smiled down at her and put both my hand son the rest outside her head and bent down pushing into her at a different angle. She groaned out just as I put my lisp on hers. I kissed her open mouth softly and only once before putting my head down and glanced between our bodies. "Can I tell you something?"

"You can tell me whatever you want as long as you keep doing this…" I smiled and kissed her shoulder, still covered in the white shirt she was wearing. "Oh God…Logan. It feels so good." I closed my eyes putting my forehead onto the shoulder I just kissed.

"I love you." I squeeze my eyes shut tight hard and hit in her a little harder and a little faster.

"Yeah? Well…I love you to. And not just because you're fucking me into next Tuesday." I chuckled and lifted my head kissing her mouth again. This time she kissed me back slowly and lovingly. Hearing her say those three words back to me, and kissing onto her mouth really did it for me, and before I could stop myself I was cumming in the condom, still hitting in her. She pushed her mouth away from mine and groaned out, rather loudly, I put my head in the middle of her back and let her shake underneath me while I pounded into her still, also shaking. Only when I realized we both had cum did I pull out of her, and yank the condom off my dick, pulling my pants back. I fell to the side looking at the small trashcan across the way under a counter and tossed the condom to it. It made it in, and I smiled falling back against the back of the couch pulling her into me. I made her turn onto her side and held around her, spooning, pulling the blanket up over us. She sighed out as she situated her panties in front of me and finally laid on my arm under her head and grabbed my other arm wrapped around her and kissed my palm. I yawned, now really looking forward to some sleep and closed my eyes. I couldn't have been two seconds into my sleep when I heard three sets of clapping and loud whistles. I sat up quick and immediately felt my cheeks go hot seeing Kendall and the other two standing by the bunks still, smiling and clapping. I groaned and fell back on my pillow feeling her turn and pushed her face into my chest pulling my shirt.

"Bravo! Round two!" I held the back of her head and watched as the three of them started walking out of the bus. Kendall stopped and glared down at me, still smiling. "Next time…don't try to take my condom! You aren't very sneaky!" I chuckled feeling a pinch to my chest. "Now you have to buy me some new ones."

"I only used one!" He walked off shaking his head and slammed the door hard. I still heard him yell.

"I doubt it will be the last one!"


	18. Chapter 18

"Kendall?" I gently set my purse down by the front door and closed it with my butt. "Babe?" I took three steps in, my heels hitting the hardwood softly just as he appeared in the doorway leading to our kitchen. I stopped and felt a small breath leave my body. I know my man is sexy but right now…I don't know. He seemed and looked different. His hair was pushed up, gelled no doubt, shoving off every inch of his very flawless face. Like a million times before I was drawn to his beautiful green eyes. Looking at his eyes made me look at his lips which were turned up into a nice and neat little smile. Nothing too big to warn me he was up to no good, but nothing too small to maybe tell me he wasn't all that happy to see me. Regardless the smile, the eyes and the hair was just the first scoop of ice cream. I shamelessly let my eyes wander down his body to his neck and chest. I loved the light blue shirt with the top three buttons undone, showing off his collarbone and little chest hair he had. The blue button up shirt was tucked into a pair of really nice, form fitting black slacks. There was a black leather belt holding up around his waist that only seemed to extenuate his slight bulge even more. I felt my mouth go dry but had no time to run to him and rip his clothes off. His feet were moving him towards me and before I could say one letter, his rough calloused hands were cupping my cheeks and pulling me towards his awaiting mouth. I let his tongue dart into my mouth and take complete control over me. I stumbled forward a little crashing my short body into his tall one. I had a few more inches then usual with my heels but I barely came up to eye level with him. My hands, acting on nothing but pure adrenaline and heat form my center which I just realized was on fire, moved out to his sides and held onto his shirt for dear life. I loved kissing him. He was so possessive and precise with every movement his tongue and lips made. I became putty every time he kissed me. Even after three years, he still managed to get me to shake, fall to my knees and beg to be his.

When he pushed me away softly, keeping one hand on my face I dared to open my eyes, not remembering when I closed them. He was looking at me, that same goofy little smile on his face. His other hand dropped down my body, dragging his fingertips at a snail pace before he moved it behind me quick and set it on the small of my back. I'm not a slut but I like to wear short shirts and tight low rider jeans, so I show some skin every now and then. Sue me. His fingertips pressed into that skin softly and held me in place chuckling quietly. "How was work?" I frowned and moved my own hands behind his body locking them around his back.

"Since when have you ever greeted me at the door like this?" He laughed again and moved his eyes around my face pushing some loose bangs behind my ear. He leaned into me and kissed my forehead softly before removing his hands from my body. He turned quick making me let go of him and walked into the kitchen. I sighed and set my hands on my hips walking out to him. He was standing in front of the kitchen counter opening a bottle of wine with not two, but three glasses in front of him. I raised an eyebrow and stood next to him setting my hip on the edge of the counter. "Are we expecting company?" He nodded slowly pouring the wine into only two of the glasses. He set the bottle of very expensive red wine on the counter and handed me a glass taking the other and clinked them together. We raised the glasses at the same time and I smiled. "Salute." I tipped my head softly and he smiled taking a sip…rather a gulp form his glass. I took a small, lady like sip before setting the glass back down on the counter and stared at him. "So mystery man…what's going on?" He laughed and turned to me putting one hand on the counter.

"I have something I want to ask you…something I want you to do for me and I'm still trying to figure out how to ask you." I giggled noticing how nervous he seemed all of a sudden and crossed my arms over my chest nodding, encouraging him to continue. "Well it's just…I have heard around…the city, the internet…books about something…" He stopped and swallowed hard locking eyes with me. "Of the kinky sort." My arms fell off my chest and I tensed up. I'd like to believe we had a pretty sexy bedroom life full of exciting things but I had never considering doing much of anything beside the basic sex positions. "Now I want you to know…anything I ask you, you can say no to and we won't ever speak of it again." I nodded, not really sure why because I didn't know how comfortable I felt with all this suddenly. "So with that being said I was just curious about how you feel about…voyeurism?" My mouth parted slightly and I cocked my head to the side a little bit. "I mean technically…it wouldn't be like how you're imagining. No one would be watching us having sex." He stopped and raised an eyebrow. "Us." I smiled small and looked down hoping he didn't see my cheeks flushing. "I feel like I'm being too vague…uhm…I have a weird kink…something I would never admit to you because I don't want you to think I'm a sick freak but…for some reason my brain thinks it would be hot to see someone else…fucking you." I snapped my head up quick and he raised his hands shaking his head. "Again…you say the word and I'll drop it and we'll never talk about it again. You don't have to say yes." My cheeks were beat red on fire and I couldn't get myself to calm down. Was he serious? Did he really want me banging another guy while he watched? Or was this one of those couple tests to see if I would do something so crazy.

"Who?" We locked eyes again and I saw something different go into his eyes. Hope.

"I'm sorry?" I smiled and looked down tucking my fingers into the belt loops of his pants.

"Who would I do it with?" I looked up again and he smiled, but it fell quick. "Do you already have someone picked out?" I motioned down to the extra, empty wine glass and saw him nod slowly out of the corner of my eye. "Okay…who?" I looked back to him moving in closer hearing his breathing a little uneven.

"Uhm well…someone that I can trust…someone you know and like…" I raised an eyebrow and he swallowed hard shrugging shyly. "Logan?" My whole body became engulfed in a series of stupid flames. I do like Logan. In fact I've considered Logan before Kendall. You can't deny that Logan is beyond gorgeous, perfect body with a sweet face. He is nice to girls, treats them right and from what I've heard, hung as a fucking horse. "He's one of my best friends and actually has a small crush on you. I made completely sure that he's clean because you and I have both seen the types of girls he gets with…" We both nodded slowly before he smiled and moved his hands down to my ass squeezing softly. "I don't want you to think I'm doing this to be a dick and say you cheated on me because…I'm literally the perv who thought of this." I chuckled nervously and looked down between us swallowing hard. "What do you say sweetie? He's upstairs right now, patiently waiting but totally understand if you don't want to…"

"I will." I looked up quick to see that little glimmer of hope I saw in his eyes earlier turn to pure lust and…horniness. I nodded slowly and reached for my wine glass, drinking all of it down. He looked more than surprised but managed to refill my glass and fill the other one before grabbing two.

"Okay…let's do this."

My head was spinning as we walked up stairs, him first. On our journey up the stairs he told me to wait outside the room for a minute while he…set up everything up. I was a little nervous as to what that could mean but did not say anything to him. I let him walking our bedroom closing the door softly behind him and sighed out hard walking into the bathroom opposite our room. I switched the light on and set my wine down quickly pulling my hair out of the loose pony tail on the back of my head. I shook my head and ran my fingers through the big still sexy curls I made just this morning. I wiped my hands off on my jeans and leaned forward making sure my eye makeup was still smoky and sexy. I straightened up and turned a little so I could see my butt. I gritted my teeth glancing up and down my body fast. I had no other time to make myself seem confident because I heard a door open, and a soft new voice.

"Jamie?" My heart picked up speed hearing Logan and I quickly grabbed my wine and shut off the light. I walked out into the hallway and smiled small at Logan who looked, as always, incredible. He was wearing his typical graphic t-shirt and a pair of tight dark blue jeans with some sneakers on his feet. I walked to him slowly and took his open and awaiting hand. He pulled me in the room slowly, holding my hand as if he let it go, or squeezed to hard, it would break. He stopped us and got behind em closing the bedroom door. I took in the sight of my room and smiled small. There were no lights on in the place, on lit candles everywhere. If I wasn't about to screw my boyfriend's best friend, I'd find it romantic. Then I again I was going to do this for him so…that's pretty romantic I guess. I felt a soft, cold shaky hand on the small of my back that led me to the big bed. I noticed in the corner, Kendall sitting very still with a glass of wine in his hand. I looked away quick and softly sat down on the edge of the bottom of the bed. Logan was right next to me and for the first time we looked up at each other's faces. He blushed…I could see it in the dim candle light and looked down. "Geez…I almost forgot how beautiful you are." I also blushed and casually set my hand on his thigh. He looked up quick and I squeezed it softly.

"You don't have to be nervous Logan."

"I know…it's just this is the first time I'm going to have sex with a dudes girlfriend and he's going to be watching." I laughed quietly and he let out a sigh of relief before breathing in and shrugging. "You have a sick and perverted guy for a boyfriend you know that?" I laughed again a little louder this time, feeling comfortable and heard an irritated throat get cleared in the corner of my room. Logan smiled over at him before turning to me, smile gone. "I guess we should…" I nodded and stood up walking to the dresser right in front of us. I set my glass on it after drinking all of the wine and turned back to him. He was standing up as well and I slowly sauntered over to him. Regardless of the situation I was still going to be as sexy as I can be.

The first thing Logan did was set his hands on my hips. I left my hands hanging down at my sides awkwardly as he leaned in and kissed me softly. I closed my eyes quick and raised my hands cupping his neck holding softly. Some of his fingers on each hand pushed up under the white shirt I still had on that was clinging to every inch of my skin and held loosely. He was the first to push into my mouth, poking at my lisp with his tongue. I let him enter swiping his tongue over mine a couple times before I let my body get the best of me and let a tiny moan escape my throat. He pulled away from my lips fast and let my body go. I kept my hands on his neck and opened my eyes breathing hard just a little. I frowned and shook my head walking to him rubbing the front of my body over the front of his. Now it was his turn to moan. Apparently this was going to be one of those times where I was going to have to take control.

Or not.

I managed to push him to the bed and get him sitting on the edge but after that he kind of dominated me, and I actually liked it. Scratch that. I fucking loved it. His hands were not nice as he moved them up my body making my shirt go with them. He pulled it up over my head roughly pulling me down onto his awaiting lap. My hands found his shoulder and I held on tight as eh started to pepper kisses along my chest and neck. His hands moved to my back and just like I assumed he was, he removed my bra like a pro. No fumbling, no cursing under his breath and no giving up, asking em to just take it off. Not that Kendall had any problem with it, but I've had guys who could not figure out how bra's work. With my bra thrown to the floor and my chest now very open and exposed to my boyfriend's best friend. I became painfully aware of the situation. While Logan took my left nipple in his mouth I ran my fingers through his hair on the back of his head and glanced over my shoulder at Kendall. He was actually a giant pervert. His mouth was hanging open and already, one of his hands was rubbing over his clothed crotch. I licked my lips getting his attention and he smirked before biting his bottom lip. I chucked to myself and turned my attention back to the man who was greedily…very greedily sucking on my chest. I ran my hands down his shoulders over his muscular arms and didn't stop until our hands were together. I pushed them down to the front of my jeans fast hoping he'd get the hint. He pushed away from my chest and glanced up at me as he furiously worked on my button and zipper. It actually surprised me to see how much he didn't care about being rough with me. He lifted me making my legs wrap around his waist just for a second while he turned us. He threw me on the bed and aggressively pulled down my jeans on my legs. It was a struggle because my heels got in the way but he got them off. He then started to disrobe himself and I quickly reached down ready to unstrap my heels. "Leave them on." I looked up quick but turned my head to Kendall. He now had a hand down his pants and was staring directly at me. I saw Logan's shirt get thrown to the floor but couldn't tare away from Kendall's eyes. Even when Logan cupped one side of my neck and started to kiss the other side, I remained looking at Kendall. "And keep the panties on." I felt every bone in my body shake hearing his demands and let Logan push me back onto the bed so I was flat on my back. He pushed me up all the way so my head was lying on a pillow as he crawled between my legs. I pushed my hair off my face as he balanced on his knees taking his pants off. However all he did was throw the belt to the other side of the room, and pushed his jeans down a little in the front exposing his long hard cock to me. "Someone's self-conscious." He rolled his eyes putting his hands outside my head and glanced between our bodies positioning himself at my entrance.

"I'd rather not have you staring at my ass, douche bag." I couldn't help the smirk as I shivered feeling his tip glide across my slit. I arched my back and scratched at his back letting him push into me slowly, completely bareback. "I don't know how long I'm going to last." I opened my mouth to tell him to just make sure he didn't cum inside me but he continued. And he actually wasn't even talking to me. "She's tight."

"Well I'm not as packing as you are." I frowned hating that they were talking about me, in front of me, as if I wasn't there, while one of them started to fuck me. "Just keep your mouth shut and make sure you pull out." I shut my eyes feeling him picking up his speed of his hips while also going in deeper each time. I set my hand son Logan's face, opening my eyes, and looked directly into his beautiful choc lately brown ones. I bit my bottom lip hoping I didn't scream two seconds into it and dug my fingers sort of into his skin. He groaned quietly looking back down between our bodies. He quickly dove down and attached his lips to my right nipple, sucking and biting softly. I dropped one hand down to my body and gently started to rub my fingers over my clit. I moaned out, rather loudly and turned my head so I was looking away from Logan and Kendall. It was weird. My body was loving what Logan was doing to me and I was sure I was going to orgasm like I never had before but my head…stupid head was telling me this was wrong. I shouldn't be having sex with anyone other than my boyfriend. And then there was my heart which was telling me you were doing this for the love of your life and although Logan was good…great even…he wasn't Kendall, and he would never have your soul like Kendall did. That thought made me smile as I turned and looked back to Logan. He was leaning over me again, again picking up speed and smiled back at me. "Fuck…how you doing baby girl?" I continued to stare at Logan even thought my boyfriend was talking to me.

"I want to ride." Logan's hips stopped moving almost immediately and he pulled out even faster. He fell back on his back, putting his head where the foot of the bed was. I got up quick and moved over him kissing onto his chest while I slowly climbed up. When I felt the tip of his cock slide down my slit I pushed up and grabbed ahold of his dick and positioned him at my entrance slowly sliding down on top of him. Logan groaned running his hands over his face as I started to slowly rock back and forth over him. I slowly looked over to Kendall as well and stiffened a moan seeing his pants undone and his own dick standing straight up, being tugged on. "What do you want me to do?" He put his head back groaning louder and clutched onto the arm rest of his chair.

"Just keep doing what you're doing beautiful." I smirked and looked back down to see Logan staring at em with wide eyes. I don't know what came over me. I was suddenly getting into this…a lot. It actually turned me on more than I would have ever imagined and I shamelessly grabbed Logan's hands. Moving one to my chest, while I pushed the other down to my clit. His thumb quickly started working its magic over the tiny sensitive bud while two of his fingers on his other hand squeezed and rolled my hard nipple. I bent back slightly setting my hand son his hips, giving me better leverage to pick up speed and go a little harder. He groaned even louder than before and carefully raised his legs so he could meet my thrusts with his own hard ones. I dug my nails into the denim of his jeans and squeezed my eyes shut hard moaning loudly.

"Are you close?" All I could do was nod hoping he saw it and hoping he took Kendall's warning serious. He needed to pull out. I could not get pregnant by my boyfriend's best friend. "Fuck…I'm almost there…shit…just a few more. Fuck…of fuck…" I felt him sit up and grab my hips hard. I was pushed down on my back getting my legs straightened out making me open my eyes. He pushed himself up so he was in a sitting position and while his thumb still worked on my clit his other hand rubbed himself just a few times before he was yelling my name and spilling himself all over my stomach. I came at the same time. I pushed myself up into a sitting position and dug my face into his neck so no one could hear me scream. My body convulsed and shook as it slowly moved down form the euphoria and I was gently pushed back down onto the bed. I watched as he breathed out hard and continued to rub himself shaking his head. He set one hand outside my body and heaved while I also tried to catch my breath. I knew my stomach was covered in Logan's seed but didn't have the energy to even get up and clean myself.

I watched Logan get off the bed and put all his clothes back on, without looking at me or saying anything to either me or Kendall. When he was completely dressed he turned to Kendall but looked away quick. "You really are a pervert you know that?" Logan smiled small at me, blushing and walked to the door quick. "See ya guys later…" He walked out of the room leaving the door open and I slowly pushed myself up. I breathed out hard once before turning to Kendall and smiling. He was still as hard as a rock and as far as I could tell he hadn't cum yet. I pushed off the bed and walked to him slowly. He kept his eyes on me, the smiling never leaving his face.

"So? How was it? You like Logan more than me now?" I smirked and dropped to my knees pushing his hand away from his dick fast. I slowly started it stroke him keeping eye contact.

"Well…he's bigger." He frowned fast and I shrugged. "But he's not you Kendall." He smiled small and ran a few fingers through my hair. "I hope you got whatever you wanted form this."

"Why's that?" I leaned forward softly licking the tip of his cock making him moan and put his head back.

"Because it's never happening again. The only dick I ever want is yours." He looked up, right in tiem to see me swallow his entire dick, whole.


	19. Chapter 19

It's been a long day. Way, way, _way_ too. Especially for it being the one day that's supposed to go nice and slow and easy. My birthday. I actually wished I hadn't woken up. I woke up to nothing. No sunshine, no balloon's, and no breakfast. I woke up to a zombie apocalypse. Not literally obviously but…it felt like it. No one even called me let alone sent me a text. No happy b-days from my girlfriends, and no long over done call from my mom telling me about how much of a woman I am growing into. And even more upsetting, no call or _anything _from my supposed boyfriend. Now I can't complain about much because I just moved. TO a new state. For college. But that's why we have phones jerks! And that's why we have internet assholes! The only person who even brought up my birthday was my English teacher. Literally all she asked me if it was my birthday. I smiled and nodded nicely and she said…nothing. So I took my seat and went on the rest of my stupid boring depressing day with no one at all. School sucked and so did work, and getting home after 9 hours all I wanted was to curl up into a little ball and die. My head was fuzzy and angry, I didn't even notice the lights on in my house. Only when I shut the door and I threw my black messenger bag and black purse down onto the coffee table in my small living room did I notice the music. I looked up quick and felt a weird tug at my stomach telling me danger. I shoved my hand in my purse blindly and grabbed my phone. I swallowed hard and plucked up some courage. "Hey…hey you…whoever is in here I…I have a bat…and I'm calling the cops so…either get hit or…or I call the cops." I shakily unlocked my phone blindly and looked down for one second to get the keypad up and call 911.

"Babe…" I looked up quick and dropped my phone hard and fast. I covered my mouth to stop a scream from escaping, but it was silenced with a squeal of approval. The love of my life, my boyfriend, my everything was standing in the frame of the hallway smiling big at me. My breath was forced out of my mouth and I felt dizzy. He looked so good, like always. For some reason he looked way to dressed up. Especially for not giving me any attention on my birthday. "I thought you said you had a bat?" He smirked in a smug jerky boyfriend way and started to walk towards me. "I didn't mean to scare you…I just wanted to surprise you."

"How? By not saying anything to me all day so I could have the worst day in the history of my life?" He stopped quick and his cute smile fell and the dimples disappeared. He put his hands in the pockets of black dress pants and sighed out softly. "I just want to take a shower Logan to wash this day out of my pores. Make yourself at home." I walked past him quickly trying my hardest to ignore the beautiful scent of his cologne and natural scent. I had missed it. But my pride was too strong and I wanted to make my point. To make things better, and to make him really feel bad for not being the amazing boyfriend I know he is. I slammed the bathroom door open hard and flicked on the light. Even though I didn't need to. I was stopped again by one of the most beautiful sights I had ever seen. My bathroom which was usually pretty depressing having just a tub, leaky shower head and a toilet next to a small sink was covered, head to toe in flowers and candles. Because it was so pretty I turned off the light fast to get the full effect. My bathroom smelt like fresh roses and…vanilla? I slowly walked in the rest of the short way and smiled small feeling some tears forming in the corners of my eyes. My tub was full of steaming water and rose pedals here and there. There were two big white soft fluffy towels on the rack opposite the sink that looked brand new and very expensive.

"I know I should have called you…text you or left you a voicemail but…it's a long story and I'm going to explain." He stopped right behind me and set his hand son my hips moving them slowly to the front where my belt buckle was. "But first you're going to get out of these clothes and get in this bath while I pour you some champagne." My belt came undone and my button and zipper followed close behind. Two fingers on each hand tucked into the denim of my jeans and pushed them down. I closed my eyes, lying my head back on his shoulder and sighed.

"I'm sorry I got mad at you. I just had a bad day."

"I know…shh…" There were soft kisses all over my neck while I kicked out of my jeans also pushing my converse and socks off not as gracefully as I would have wished in front of Logan but the thought left my head. "I'm sorry. I'm gonna make you forget about your bad day and make you feel like a queen." I shivered letting his hands roam up and under the front of my long sleeved black shirt. I effortlessly lifted my arms and let him undress me from behind him. I assumed he bent at the knees because there were kissed startling at the top of my panty line all the way up my spine to the back of my neck, while he took off my shirt. "Happy 22 Birthday beautiful. You don't look a day over 21."

"What a charmer." He chuckled quietly behind me and I turned slowly pushing my jeans to the side. He set his hands on the small of my back and pulled me into him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and stood on my tippy toes kissing his lips softly.

"Get in the tub baby girl. I got a few surprises for you." I giggled like a little school girl and shamelessly pushed my butt into his hands. He smirked and smacked my right cheek softly before letting me go and walking out. I turned quick pulling my hair up into a messy bun and glanced at myself in the mirror most of my make-up had stayed on since this morning thankfully so I could look good for Logan right now. I unhooked my bra and slipped off my panties stepping into the tub fast. I bent in the water running my fingers over water and shivered. I got in completely picking up a soaked rose pedal and sat back pulling my knees into my chest. I laid the rose pedal on my arm and laid my head back and closed my eyes.

"So when did you get into town?!" I heard his beautiful laughter from the kitchen and sighed out turning my head and opening my eyes.

"Well…" I heard footsteps and watched the whole time as he walked into the bathroom with two full glasses of bubbly liquid. He set the glasses on the edge of the tub and knelt down rolling up the sleeves of his light blue button up shirt. "About an hour after you left for school." I frowned and he shook his head smiling. "I know…when I woke up this morning my phone died and I had to catch my plane front eh last town we were in for tour. So I get to the airport just in time mind you because my flight got changed and had no time to charge my phone. I didn't want to ask anyone to use their phone because I didn't want anyone to have your number so I just came right here. Your landlord gave me an extra key, mostly because I'm in a famous boy band. So I get here take a shower and go back out to grab all this stuff and a few more things and now I'm here." I smiled and gladly picked a glass of champagne and brought it to my lips. Logan rolled both sleeves up to his elbows and also grabbed his glass raising it slowly. "To my beautiful girl on this beautiful day when you were brought into this world. Happy birthday." Before taking a sip form my glass I clinked it against Logan's and smiled.

"Thank you handsome. I love you." He smiled and nodded taking a sip the same time I did. I loved the taste of champagne but I'm definitely more of a beer girl. He drank about half of his before standing up and setting his glass on his skin counter.

"So…you relax in here for a while, take your time and then we'll go out dinner." I frowned not liking the sound of that idea at all and set my glass on the edge of the tub. "Or not…you don't look happy with that plan…" I shrugged and glanced down at my completely nude body and wanted nothing more to have his hands on my body and to feel him inside me. Completely. "Tell em what you want me to do baby. It's your day."

"Well…" I glanced up raising one eyebrow and he laughed putting his hands on his hips. "You've been gone on tour for…a couple months and I've been…super lonely." I slowly pushed myself up in the tub letting some pedals fall off while some stayed on my body. I reached up quick and pulled the hair tie out of my hair letting my curly blond hair fall down around my shoulders. His hands slowly fell off his hips and his mouth dropped open. "Come on…I'm already in my birthday suite. Don't let it go to waste." I ran my fingers through my hair and shook my boobs just a little to give a little tease. I had one foot out of the tub just as I was run into by a strong sexy body. I actually almost slipped in the tub but his arms were around my back fast and he pushed me hard into the side wall of the tub. He steppe din the water with me. In his dress pants and shoes still. His mouth was on mine and we started making out like eager teenagers in the back of a car. He moved his hands down to my ass and squeezed, lifting em quick. I wrapped my legs around his waist and set my hands on his chest. One of his hand slipped down between my legs and quickly went to work on rubbing my clit. I pushed away from his mouth and set my hand on the back of the wall groaning. "Pants…are in the…way." I pushed my own hands down to his belt and undid them as best as I could. I looked down turning my head slightly so he could suck on my neck.

"Don't take um off…just pull out my dick." I closed my eyes gritting my teeth and felt him shift me a little so my center was closer to the crotch of his pants. He was already hard as a rock. "You're going to wish we had gone out instead because you aren't going to be able to walk after this." I lifted my head shoving my hands into his pants and boxers and smiled.

"You're all talk." He smiled back and squeezed harder onto my ass cheek, which he was still gripping onto for dear life.

"We'll see…" I aggressively tugged his dick out of his pants letting it point directly out. He again shifted me until my slit was grazed the tip of his cock. One of his hands left my ass and probably grabbed the base of his cock. I put my hands on his shoulders and squeezed locking eyes with him. Without one word exchanged between us, he slammed into me, completely balls deep. I yelled too loud for this tiny bathroom letting my yell bounce into my ears, making me close my eyes tight. His groan was loud, so fricking loud it actually hurt my ears. I squeezed really hard onto his shoulder and shamelessly let him pound into me. Hard. My back which was soaking wet was slapping into the wall behind me and every time he hit into me he'd dig his finger nails into skin on my ass. "Fuck…I missed you." I nodded back grinding down onto his dick not caring about my breast bouncing up and down in his face. In fact he was looking at them with such…lust. He'd watch them and one time he even licked his lips. I was probably dripping wet. "Shit…I'm losing balance. Hold on…" He set em down quick and spun me even faster. I pushed hair out of my fast and breathed out hard feeling the southern part of my body just blazing in flames only Logan could put out. The middle of my back was pushed and he made me bent down in front of him. I gasped out putting my hands on the edge of the tub and pushed my ass out into him. He grabbed my hips and again silently slammed into me, this time not going slow, or soft. He was ruthless. He was pounding the living hell out of me. He wasn't joking about me not being able to walk after this.

I tried to keep myself standing and on sturdy feet but he wasn't making it easy. I braced myself and I tried but I had to stand up. When I did I crashed into his back and made him pull out of me. I stepped out of the tub fast dragging him along with me. He didn't seem to mind as I pulled us out of the bathroom and walked us into my bedroom. I almost didn't notice the presents placed here and there, almost everywhere in my room until I stopped at the foot of my bed. I let his arm go and gasped quietly picking p a long small little box. Box with a red bow on it. It only had to be a jewelry box. Maybe with diamonds…"I know it's your birthday but…" I was gently turned and shoved onto the bed. He grabbed my calves and lifted them setting my ankles on his shoulders. Again he slammed into me and went back to pounding me. I loved it and I was pretty damn close but my curiosity was making me crazy. I smiled taking the lid of the box and throwing it to the side. I gasped out at the beautiful diamond bracelet in the white silk looking box and also because he hit my g-spot and I was seconds away from cumming.

"It's beautiful babe." He was sweating and panting like a dog. I set the box next to me and put my hand son his which were holding onto my hips.

"Yeah…just….a few more…" He grunted and groaned and surprisingly came at the same time as me. We screamed in unisons, and thrashed around like wild animals in nature. I arched my back of the bed letting him push my legs off his shoulders and bent down putting his face into my neck, breathing hard. "Fuck…Jesus Christ…" I giggled and let my arms and legs fall limply to the bed. My neck was kissed as he laid on top of me. "Good birthday present?"

"Yeah and the sex wasn't bad either."


End file.
